Little Mouse
by RavenR22
Summary: She was a natural born performer. Flawless and confident on stage, but once off she was shy and reserved. Raven had no friends in Gotham city and was happy with being alone. She was simply building up her career to get out of the crime full city. Then she stupidly agreed to go to a club with one of her cast members... Rate M!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rated M for later on. So 18 and older! Also there is no Harley Quinn in this story; she doesn't exist yet; so please to comment on where she is or what happened to her. This was originally supposed to be a three-part story, but I kept writing** **J** **so enjoy. Oh and if you do not like don't read and don't be mean with comments. I only own the OC character: WB and DC comics own everything else!**

 **Little Mouse**

 **Part 1**

Raven swung her crossed legs a little sitting on the edge of the large stage looking out at the vast number of empty seats and looking up at the private box seats that hung on the side of the walls. Large curtains could conceal whoever was sitting in those box seats from the rest of the crowd, but not block the view of the stage from the people sitting in those box seats. Although she didn't want to admit it, Raven knew those seats were usually occupied by criminals; mob bosses to be more precise. After all, this is Gotham city and despite all the good this Batman does; the mob still controls this city. One man in particular lives in this chaotic city and he owns the entire underworld. Raven shook her head to stop herself from thinking about it.

She just moved to Gotham from Smallville because none of the preforming arts theaters were hiring there, it is a small town after all so there really were only two theaters, and they wouldn't even give her a chance to audition for a single play. They also didn't want to hire her because she was twenty-three with no stage experience at all. Gotham's Theater of Preforming Arts gave her a chance and they were all shocked at her flawless audition.

Her voice, everyone fell in love with her voice and were always amazed at how she could change it up to match her character's personality. Raven immediately got the lead role in the play Phantom of the Opera and she was elated. That musical was the reason she became an actress. When she was onstage the world around her just disappeared and it was just her and her fellow cast members.

Raven also confused her cast members because on stage she could be outgoing, flawless, and gave off an air of confidence; but when she was off the stage she was an extremely shy girl. She also didn't have many friends. Women were jealous of her natural looks and men couldn't just be friends. Her black hair, that reached to her mid back, had a natural small wave to it that most women would kill for. Her hair was very fine and soft to the touch just like her mother's had been. Her skin was pale which only added to her unique beauty, but what really pulled people in were her ocean blue eyes.

"Oh there you are Raven!" she recognized the high pitched voice of her cast member Ruby. Her and Ruby talked a lot at the theater, but that was as far as their 'friendship' went. Raven never hung out with her outside the theater. Actually, she didn't really hang out with anyone outside the theater. This was her home and was really the only place where she interacted with people. The rest of the time, she kept to herself because she simply preferred it that way.

"Ya?" Raven responded as Ruby sat next to her, brushing her auburn hair behind her shoulder.

"Ok so I know you don't like going out, but I have this huge favor to ask." Ruby put on puppy dog eyes.

"Um what is it?" Raven asked cautiously and Ruby smiled.

"Ok so you're fairly new to Gotham so consider this a chance to be able to go out and meet people and make friends," Ruby started clearing trying to sell Raven on something she wouldn't want to do.

"And?" Raven asked raising a perfect eyebrow that Ruby was bitterly jealous of.

"Ok so there's this nightclub along the edge of Gotham," Ruby said quickly, "it's like impossible to get into; but I happened to snag entrance tickets last year, only two."

"Doesn't Barb like those thigs more?" Raven asked with a sigh, "and you should really watch what you do; opening night is two days away." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I know," she replied, "and Barb is busy; all my friends are busy and you can't enter the club alone. You have to be with someone."

"Why?" Raven asked confused, "that seems odd for a club." Ruby shrugged.

"Rules of the street in Gotham," Ruby replied, "it kind of goes for all night clubs in this city because you never know which is owned by the mob."

"Ruby I don't know." Raven said chewing her lip and Ruby grabbed her shoulders in panic.

"Please Raven," she begged, "I've waited a year to get a chance to go to this nightclub and my entrance tickets are only valid for tonight." Raven bit her lip. She knew Ruby's character; she knew that Ruby would end up ditching her in the club to go hook up with some guy. But Ruby was right, Raven really did need to start making some friends; although a night club wasn't exactly the best place to do so, but it's a start.

"I guess I'll go." Raven said reluctantly…very reluctantly. Ruby jumped up in excitement smiling brightly.

"Great!" she said, "I'll pick you up at nine! Oh and do you have a nightclub dress?" Raven shook her head and Ruby sighed.

"Well you're lucky we're the same size," she shook her head again, "ok I'll come over at eight thirty to help you get ready. See you then." Ruby waved at Raven as she ran backstage.

"Raven," the stage director, Jack, said walking up to her, "Ruby finally got you to go outside your comfort zone?" Jack was an older man, around the age of fifty.

"Kind of." Raven smiled politely while standing up.

"Just don't overdo it," he scolded, "this play opens in two days and is sold out. I need you at top condition to perform."

"Don't worry sir," she smiled, "I'll be fine."

"Ok," Ruby said barging into Raven's apartment before she had even opened the door fully. Being the polite, shy girl she is; Raven just sighed and closed the door.

"Here's your dress," Ruby said handing Raven a tight fitted black dress with a one shoulder strap and it had a cut in the side to show off part of her waist. It was way outside Raven's comfort zone.

"Maybe I could just wear one of my dresses," Raven said and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Come on Raven," she huffed, "time is ticking." Raven sighed before walking into her room and putting on the dress that showed off her perfect curves. She put on a pair of two inch black heels. She kept her hair down, her natural waves being enough for her. She applied simple make up that included black mascara and perfect black eyeliner with a small wing. A dark red lipstick complemented her pale skin.

"Ok let's go," Ruby said impatiently pushing a reluctant Raven out the door after she grabbed her bag with her apartment keys.

The club was on the edge of Gotham and in an area where Raven would never walk around alone. This made her regret her decision even more as she got out of Ruby's car and followed her to the warehouse like building. There was already a large line of people waiting to get in; Ruby told her this line was let in once all those with entrance tickets entered; but those in line rarely got in.

"Thank you," Ruby gave the bouncer a flirty smile and Raven just nodded as Ruby pulled her though the door and into the club where the music was blasting and the party was in full swing. Raven looked around the club taking in its luxurious feeling and she understood why this club was so popular. There were four bars spread out around the club and a large dance floor. There were large booths and seating areas around the club and bar tables without stools placed around the club.

The people here were also decked out like Ruby was. Their outfits, dresses, and the woman's make up were all very flashy. Raven's shyness increased as she gained some people's attention while Ruby pulled her over to the bar on the other side of the club. Raven looked up and noticed on the second level of the building was another room that could block out the noises of the club with the sliding glass windows. No one down in the club would be able to see who was up there, but Raven was sure that the people in there could see everyone in the club. She briefly wondered if that room was built in specifically so those in the club could be watched.

"Margarita please," Ruby yelled at the young bartender as Raven took a seat in the very last barstool at the bar that hid her nicely in the corner; although it didn't hide her enough like she had hoped.

"And you sweetie?" the bartender asked looking at Raven.

"Oh just a water please." Raven said trying not to strain her voice too much. The bartender gave her a curious look before filling a glass of water.

"I'll be back." Ruby said clearly lying and walked away from Raven and onto the dance floor. Raven wanted to leave then, but Ruby was kind of her ride home and she refused to walk out onto those dark streets alone to wait for a taxi.

"Not a drinker?" a young man said from next to her and Raven could tell by the earpiece in his ear that he was security.

"Uh no," Raven smiled politely, "I'm the designated driver." The man chuckled a little.

"It's ok to have at least one drink though girl," he said putting on a nice smile clearly seeing that she was very uncomfortable in this kind of atmosphere.

"Try to have some fun," he said to her, "this is the place to do that; you know let loose."

"I'll remember that." Raven smiled a little and he walked away.

* * *

Raven could still see Ruby dancing on the floor and she had stayed in her seat. They've been at the club for two hours and Raven only got out of her seat to use the restroom then quickly returned to it; thankful that nobody had snagged it in her absence. She had made some casual small talk on occasion with the busy bartender, who she learned was named Nick, and shied away from the drunk men that tried to pull her out onto the dance floor. They would leave her alone when the security guard she met earlier shooed them off. She didn't like being her; this was way outside her comfort area and she just wanted to go home. She also couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched; but no matter how many times she looked around she couldn't find anyone staring at her and this made her even more uncomfortable.

Raven took her eyes off Ruby when a phone at the bar rang and the bartender quickly picked it up. She noticed that he seemed a little uncomfortable, no; it was more like afraid of whoever was on the other line. Nick's eyes flashed to Raven briefly and she quickly looked away hearing the phone click as he hung up. Raven looked around to try and find Ruby again, but she couldn't find her so-called 'friend' anywhere.

"Here you go Raven," the bartended said gaining her attention. He was setting a martini glass in front of her that was filled with a bright green like liquid.

"Oh I didn't order this Nick," she said pushing the glass back towards him. Nick gave a polite smile.

"The boss ordered it for you." He replied and Raven looked at him in confusion.

"Boss?" she asked and he cleared his throat pushing the drink back towards her.

"The owner of the club," he replied, "it's rude to refuse a drink from him. Don't worry I didn't put a lot of alcohol in this drink; so you'll be fine." Raven bit her lip wrapping her fingers around the glass watching Nick quickly turn away to attend to other people. Raven took a deep breath before raising the glass to her lips; after all she was raised to be polite and it was rude to refuse a drink someone buys for you. She took a sip to test it and gave a small smile looking down at the drink.

Nick was telling the truth, she couldn't taste a lot of alcohol and the drink itself was sweet like candy. It provided her a comforting feeling so she drank it over the next hour, taking slow sips to savor the free drink she had surprisingly liked. Ruby had disappeared completely, so Raven sat in the corner hoping she would return instead of just ditching her. Thirty more minutes had gone by and Raven had finished her free drink and returned to drinking water thinking about just calling a taxi at this point to come and take her home even though she really didn't want to.

"Miss," she jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder and turned to see a man with brown hair that was nicely brushed back and a had well shaved beard that matched his hair color. He was wearing a simple black suit similar to the other security guard.

"Um yes?" she asked feeling uncomfortable with his hand on her bare shoulder.

"The owner of the club wants to meet you." He said in a polite tone and she bit her lip.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, "I need to wait for my friend." The man gave a small smile.

"He bought you a drink ma'am," he said politely but there was a hint of warning in his tone, "the least you can do is thank him." Raven pursed her lips together praying for Ruby to intervene, but it never happened; so being the girl that was taught to be polite since she was a child, Raven nodded and grabbed her purse. The man placed a hand on her back lightly and led her though the crowed and towards a door that led to a staircase. She couldn't help but notice it was on the side of the second floor lounge. The man told her to wait outside the door when he walked in and came out a moment later.

"Go on in." the man said holding the door opened for her.

"Thank you." She replied quietly and walked into the lounge. It was tiled with smooth black tile like the dance floor, and there were two long white leather couches across from one another. There was a small elegant chandler hanging in the center above a glass coffee table that was lined with gold bars. She also noticed the private bar in the corner stocked with high end liquor, but no bartender. She looked back to the couch and her heart froze along with her body.

Sitting on the edge of the couch, in a spot where he could see everyone in the club but they couldn't see him, was the King of Gotham himself; the Joker. she had prayed she could avoid seeing him during her time here while she built up her career enough to move out of this crime filled city; but there he was only a few feet away.

He was looking away from her, watching the people in his club through the spotless glass. The music from the club was muffled since the glass windows were closed. His legs were spread out a little as he rested his hands on a cane with a gold handle; she noticed the gold and silver rings on his fingers as well. The cane was positioned between his legs as he sat straight up in his seat. He was wearing black suiting pants and a white shirt that was unbuttoned to his torso showing off the tattoos he was famous for. A silk purple bowtie was draped around his neck untied. There was a thick gold watch on one wrist and a simple gold chain bracelet on the same wrist. She could also tell that he had is ears pierced and didn't have to guess that the studs were real diamonds and probably stolen property.

Her heart fluttered and she jumped when the door closed behind her, leaving her alone with the most dangerous and feared man in Gotham; blocking her only escape as well. This was a time when she wished she could turn back time and make a different decision. She should've stayed home where she was comfortable and safe. After all, her mother always told her that night clubs were dangerous places for young women.

"Did you enjoy the drink hun?" his voice echoed in the room and she jumped a little at it. It was smooth and polite; but she knew that at any moment he could go crazy and kill her along with everyone else in the club if he felt like it. So she took a breath to collect herself before answering, not wanting to risk angering him by not answering.

"Y-Yes," she couldn't help but stutter, "Um thank you, but I need to get back and find my friend now."

"Oh I believe she left with a partner for the night," He said still not looking at her, but she could see the smirk playing on his lips and the small glint of silver.

"Oh," Raven breathed knowing Ruby would do that but still hopefully that she wouldn't at the same time; "W-Well I should go call a cab then." She froze when he finally looked at her with cold blue eyes. She couldn't move as his eyes looked her up and down, analyzing her. Raven shivered when he gave a big smile and laughed emphasizing each of the 'Ha's.' Being an actress, Raven knew he probably worked long and hard on that laugh that scared even the bravest of men.

"Don't look so scared little mouse," he chuckled then gestured to the empty couch across from him, "please take a seat, I insist." She wanted to refuse, but was reminded on how dangerous this man was when her eyes landed on the gun harness draped over his white shirt that held two fully loaded guns. She nodded and walked over to the couch then sat down crossing her legs like the well-mannered woman she was raised to be; she could feel his eyes on her the whole time as she looked at her hands. She could see him lean forward, putting his weight on the cane.

"Does the little mouse have a name?" he purred, amusement clear in his voice. Raven looked up meeting his cold eyes.

"Raven," she murmured and he smirked leaning back in his seat.

"A perfect name for such an exquisite woman." He purred and she quickly looked down at her hands a small blush forming on her pale cheeks. Joker chuckled watching her fiddle with her dress in nervousness.

"Relax little mouse," he purred, "I won't pounce." She looked up at this statement and noticed he had gone back to watching the people in the club. It didn't escape her notice that what he said was a reference to a cat pouncing on a mouse and that made her all the more scared of her situation.

"What brings you to my club mouse?" Joker asked looking back at her and she bit her lip while rubbing her hands together. She was in a life or death situation and she knew she wouldn't get anything by lying or not answering; it wouldn't help her situation at all.

"Ruby said I need to make friends," she replied, "so I reluctantly agreed to come with her tonight."

"New to town are we?" he purred and she bit her lip while nodding.

"Well your only friend seems to have ditched you." He continued in a small mocking tone.

"O-Oh," she stuttered looking down, "She's not really a friend, more of a fellow cast member."

"Oh," Joker hummed leaning forward again, "into theater are we?" Raven pursed her lips together. Was she really having a conversation with the Joker?

"Y-Yes," she stuttered out, "at Gotham's main performing arts theater. We're opening Phantom of the Opera in two days."

"And what role does the little mouse have?" he questioned and she tucked her hair behind her ear in nervousness.

"I-I'm the lead role." She muttered.

"How wonderful," he hummed, "quite a talent you must have to gain such a large role; perhaps I should make a trip to the theater this week." Raven's heart skipped a beat at those words.

"Well if you do," she replied looking back up again as he stared at her with those cold eyes, "I hope you'll enjoy the performance." Joker tilted his head while he looked her over, analyzing her. He leaned forward on his cane again his eyes never leaving hers.

"What do you think of my club Raven?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Um," Raven pursed her lips together again, "Very nice." She finally said.

"But?" his voice took on a darker tone and she jumped a little.

"Oh no I didn't mean anything bad," she quickly said looking away at the crowed, "I'm just not fond of places with large crowds." Her body relaxed a little when he leaned back in his seat giving a small chuckle.

"A performer who is uncomfortable in crowds," he chuckled again, "how curious." Raven cleared her throat.

"It's different when I'm on stage." She replied still looking out at all the people.

"Elaborate mouse." He demanded and she sighed completely forgetting who she was talking to.

"I don't know," she said, "when I'm on stage I guess the world around me just vanishes." Joker studied her as she gazed out at the crowed. There was something intriguing about this woman. That, and it's been awhile since he's had someone to play with. This shy little mouse may be fun to have as his new pet.

Raven jumped when he stood up suddenly and her eyes landed on him as she came back to reality watching him walk around the coffee table while swinging his cane back and forth a little. She shook a little when he stopped right in front of her his cane clicking against the tiled floor as he set it down in front of him resting one hand on top of the other. He stared down at her smiling at her unease before holding out a hand. Raven blinked and looked at his outstretched hand, terrified at what could possibly be going through his mind. Not knowing what else to do, she placed her hand in his taking note of the smoothness. He smiled brightly while pulling her to her feet then released her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I do believe it's bed time for the little mouse," he said, "after all, she has a big performance coming up." Raven pursed her lips together when he stood beside her and placed an arm behind her, laying a hand on her shoulder. He then led her to the exit and tapped his cane on the door. The man that brought her up here opened the at the tapping sound.

"Bring the car around back Frost," Joker said and Frost nodded. Joker led Raven out a back door that was out of sight from everyone. She stood outside, behind the club with Joker standing next to her. His arm still around her shoulders as he spun his can around with his other hand. He had the looked of complete ease while Raven was trying so hard not to shake or cry in fear. Finally, a black Mercedes pulled around being driven by the man named Frost. Joker led her to the back door and opened it. Before she got in the car, he leaned down behind her; his lips brushed her ear.

"I do hope your performance doesn't disappoint." He purred and she bit her lip before she got in and the car door closed. Joker's haunting figure disappeared in the distance as the car drove away, back to the city.

Once safely in her apartment, Raven sank onto her bed as reality finally hit her. She had come face to face with the Joker and was still alive. She didn't know if she should cry in relief or in fear that something might happen to her.

* * *

Two days later, there was thirty minutes before the opening show begun and people were already starting to fill in the theater; all talking excitedly about the upcoming show. Many talking about their hopes that the main cast would put on an amazing performance.

"No pressure or anything Raven," Ruby said dressed in her robe and she chuckled a little. Raven gave a friendly smile watching Ruby walk away. The day after the club night, Ruby had called to ensure Raven had gotten home safely, but didn't apologize for leaving her in the first place. Raven also kept her encounter with the Joker a secret; not like she had anyone to tell in the first place.

"Come on everyone," the director called, "look alive." Raven let the hair and make-up artist pulled her black hair back into a wig cap before putting on the brow wig that resembled Christine's curly brown hair. Raven walked to side lines looking out at the crowd along with some other cast members. She noted that the closest box seat on the right side of the theater had its curtains closed around it so the people below couldn't see who was in it. It was even hard to make out any figures from her spot. Raven shook her head before walking away; only in Gotham can you be preforming in front of some mob boss and no one calls the cops. She pushed those thoughts aside and lined up with her other cast members as the prologue of the play begun.

The crowd was stunned into silence at Raven's flawless voice and outstanding performance. All eyes were on her throughout the play; everyone not wanting to take their eyes off her as she glided along the stage with perfection. Everyone in the theater would agree that she had a natural born talent for acting.

"Outstanding!" The director clapped after the curtains had closed and the cast took a final bow, "flawless performance from all of you."

"And excellent job Raven," Barb said smiling at her. Barb was a woman in her mid-thirties who had the role of Madame Giry in this play.

"Thank you," Raven smiled politely just wanting to go home now.

"All right everyone," the director silenced the talking cast, "clean up now, go out and celebrate; but not too hard. Just because we do still have a performance tomorrow night the second main cast better be in top condition." Ruby smiled brightly, but on the inside she was extremely jealous of Raven's flawless performance. How could she possibly live up to that? Raven quickly walked to the dressing room anxious to get home to rest. Because Ruby was the main performer tomorrow night; Raven had the day off and she was personally looking forward to watching movies all day or even reading a book.

"Raven," a backstage person walked up to her with a bag, "this was dropped off for you." Raven gave a confused look as she took the bag with a smile and 'thank you.' Once she was in the private dressing room she shared with Ruby she opened the bag and pulled out a note her heart picking up in pace as she read the elegantly written note.

 _'_ _A gift for a flawless performance. Put it on then get into the car waiting for you behind the theater.' ~Mr. J~_

Raven's hands shook as she held the paper in her hand; thankful that Ruby wasn't in the room to pry and no one could see her pale face go even paler. She took a deep breath then pulled out a short, tight fitted, dark purple dress. She could tell just by holding it that it would stop right at her mid-thighs. White jewels outlined the top edge of the dress going from the left and lifting up to the right side of the one shoulder strap. She bit her lip before, slowly, dressing into the dress knowing Joker wouldn't take a refusal kindly. She pulled on a long black coat that covered the dress and left the room.

"You don't want to come celebrate with us?" Blake asked dressed out of his phantom outfit and cleaned of his makeup. Raven gave her usual polite smile as she pulled her purse on her shoulder.

"Sorry," she said, "but I'm really tired." Bake nodded and walked off after saying goodnight.

Just as the note said, there was a black Mercedes waiting for Raven behind the theater and out of the site of people. The man driving the car was the same man that drove her home a couple nights ago; Frost, she believed his name was. It was already eleven at night and Raven tugged at her purse strap in fear and nervousness as Frost drove her to the edge of town; towards the Joker's club.

"Jacket," he said stopping in front of the closed door outside the lounge she had prayed she would never have to return to. Raven, reluctantly, removed her coat exposing the elegant, short, purple dress and Frost held the door open for her. She murmured a 'thank you' to him before entering the room and hearing the door shut behind her. Joker was standing behind the private bar inspecting wine bottles.

Tonight he was wearing black pants and a buttoned up burgundy shirt, the color matched her dress, and it was unbuttoned enough to show off his collarbone, but not as far down as the white shirt was that first night. He still had the gold and silver rings on along with the watch and bracelet and a black gun harness draped over his shirt with two guns in the holders. She stood quietly and nervously in the room watching him uncork a red wine and pouring two full glasses before turning to her with a bright, silver smile. He laughed at her, clearly amused at her fear, as he walked up to her.

"Don't look so tense little mouse," he purred handing her a glass of wine and she took it, "come now, join me in a drink." Raven watched as he walked over to the couch and took a seat before bringing the glass to his lips. She, slowly, followed sitting across from him and also taking a sip of the red wind.

"A Cabernet Sauvignon," she said clearing her throat and trying to hide her fear. Joker's grin grew as his eyes sparkled.

"Little mouse knows her wine," he said approvingly before looking away from her and at the fully packed dance floor; the loud music once again muffled by the closed windows. Raven took the opportunity to look down at her wine glass before taking another drink. She didn't usually drink alcohol, but right now, she didn't know what else to do.

"You truly stunned your audience little mouse," Joker said after a while and Raven looked up to see him smirking at her. He had crossed one leg over the other while resting his arm on the back of the couch and holding his almost empty wine glass in his other hand that rested across his lap.

"Um thank you." She replied quietly and Joker laughed leaning back in his seat.

"So she's returned to her shy little mouse self," he mocked, "what happened to that confident woman I watched on stage?" Raven fiddled with her wine glass, spinning it in her hand; not sure on how to reply to him. She jumped when he stood up and clapped his hands a couple times after setting down his empty wine glass.

"Oh I do look forward to seeing you preform tomorrow night," she watched him with wide eyes as he walked around the lounge with a small skip in his step. He looked like an excited child as he paced around the room smiling brightly.

"I am taking some very important guests with me," he continued as he stopped and clapped his hands together, placing them against his lips while tilting his head getting lost in his thoughts. Raven finished her glass of wine and placed it on the coffee table, she then cleared her throat and spoke in her usual polite voice.

"Well I do hope they enjoy the performance um, Mr. J;" she said not quite sure what to call him, "but I'm not preforming tomorrow tonight." His thoughtful expression suddenly darkened and she instinctively moved away on the couch as his unhappy eyes landed on her.

"Why not?" he growled crossing his arms. Raven shook a little fearing for her life as she managed to find her voice.

"I-It's how we preform shows," she stuttered, "there's two main cast that switch off nights so the main performers don't strain their voices. Tomorrow night Ruby is the lead role and our understudy is there with her. I have the day off."

"You will perform tomorrow night," he growled with authority and the power behind his voice made her hands shake.

"T-That's n-not up t-to m-me." She stuttered as he stared her down menacingly. Joker narrowed his eyes at her and the room was deathly silent (except for the muffled club music) for a few minutes before his face suddenly lightened up and his bright smile returned; like a someone just flipped a mood switch in his head.

"Oh forgive me little mouse," he said his anger completely gone, "I got overly excited." She sank back into the couch as he walked over to her and stood in front of her. His legs on either side of her crossed legs and her hands shook as they were placed flatly on the couch on either side of her. Her heart froze when he leaned down to her and cupped her face in his hands; his rings felt like ice against her cheeks.

"Don't look so scared little mouse," he purred, "I believe I already told you that I won't pounce." Her heart went into overdrive as his hands moved down her neck, to her shoulders, down her arms before grabbing her hands. He pulled her up from the couch then pulled her over to the empty part of the lounge that was clear of furniture. He stopped there and placed one of her hands on his shoulder before wrapping an arm around her waist then held her other hand with his free one. Being this close to him made her fear increased as she stared eye level with his neck. He held her out from him so they weren't touching very much while giving her a silver smile.

"Dance with me mouse," he purred and before she could react, he was spinning her around the empty space. For the first time ever, she was thankful for those rigorous dance lessons her mother forced her to go through as a child. He moved her around the empty space in a graceful dance, although their dance didn't exactly match the music in the club; but Joker paid no mind to it as if his own music was playing in his head. She continued to stare at his neck, her eyes focusing on his card tattoo. She didn't want to look into those blue eyes that didn't hold any emotions even when he faked it. He is, after all, a psychopath.

"Little mouse," he suddenly purred and her fear came back, "she's from a well-bred family isn't she?" Raven's breath hitched at his words.

"N-No." she stuttered then winced when the hand holding hers tightened painfully and he let out a small growl.

"Don't lie little mouse," he growled never breaking pace as they continued to slowly dance around the empty area. Raven cleared her throat looking down at their feet.

"I used to be." She finally said and he stopped their dance, but didn't release her. She finally looked up at him as his cold eyes stared down at her and he tilted his head in interest.

"Used to be?" he repeated and she chewed her lower lip before looking away from him.

"My parents disowned me when I was twenty." She admitted unsure why she did so.

"Poor little mouse," he said in more of a mocking tone before he led her back into another dance; "tell me how this came to be." Raven took a breath while looking down at their moving feet. She hated talking about her 'family,' and would usually avoid the conversation at all costs. However, she didn't really have a choice since the man who was asking is a homicidal maniac who will kill her in a second for not answering; it would be especially easy since she was being held by him with no chance of escape. Raven took a deep breath; she'll keep it short.

"They wanted me to marry a guy and I didn't want to get married at twenty; so I walked out on the day of the wedding." She replied, her voice calm; but there was still small distaste in it. Joker suddenly stopped the dance again and she shivered as his high pitched laugh echoed though the room while she continued to stare at their feet. She squeaked in shock when his arm around her waist suddenly pulled her harshly against his chest. Her hands shook a little when he released her hand and grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him. His eyes were dancing with excitement as his big sliver smile stretched over his face.

"So the little mouse has a feisty side," he chuckled stroking her cheek with his thumb as he continued to hold her jaw, "that excites me! Oh little mouse I knew you would be fun to play with!" he chuckled wildly again as her heart went into overdrive. She wasn't sure how much more of this fear and stress she could take. She also shook when she felt the coldness of his guns press into her skin. His chuckle turned dark as he, somehow, knew what was going through her mind. He removed his hand from her face and wrapped that arm around her shoulders as he begun to sway back and forth a little. The act made her think of an adult trying to calm a crying child.

"I told you little pet I won't pounce," he chuckled again deep in his throat as he stopped swaying. His finger then tangled in her hair and his other arm was still secure around her waist as he leaned forward a little letting his lips brush her ear; "yet." He purred and she felt her heart stop in fear and jumped when a knock came at the door.

"We go him boss." Frost said walking into the room and Joker glared before shrugging and releasing Raven.

"Take her home for me Frost," Joker said and Raven's eyes widened watching him pull one of his guns from the harness; looking nonchalant as he did so. Frost nodded and started walking Raven out but stopped when Joker spoke.

"Little mouse," he chuckled and she reluctantly looked back at him, "do enjoy your day off tomorrow." He smiled and she bit her lip sensing something mischievous behind that smile. She gave a stiff nod before Frost led her out, they passed a gangster looking man on the way out who walked into the lounge. Raven shook as she heard Joker's deliberate 'ha-ha' laugh echo down the hall before a gunshot echoed though the hall followed by a more crazed uncontrollable laugh that was sure to give her nightmares tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The next day Raven didn't leave her apartment, instead she spent the day watching kid and light hearted movies trying to forget the Joker's haunting laugh. She knew she was screwed and didn't know what to do. She couldn't go to the police; she was sure Joker had a bad influence over most of them. There was no way to contact this so called Batman and even less of a chance of him become her personal body guard; and there was no way she could leave town because she just knew deep down that he would find her and anyone she went to for help would probably end up dead.

It was evening time now and she looked at her clock noting that there was two hours left before the second showing started. Raven literally jumped and dropped her plate when her cell phone rang; god now she was becoming paranoid beyond belief. She took a couple deep breaths before answering her phone.

"Get down to the theater now!" Jack's panicked voice came on the other line and Raven blinked in confusion.

"Um why?" she asked her paranoia coming back.

"I'll explain when you get here," he replied before shouting at the backstage people to move faster, "just get here."

"Ok." Raven said hanging up then quickly throwing on some sweats and running out hailing a cab. When Raven arrived at the theater she quickly walked backstage and saw the on hand doctor inspecting Ruby's throat along with their understudy Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked rushing up to them and Ruby gave her and annoyed, yet panicked look.

"They both can't speak," Jack explained pushing Raven towards the private dressing room, "we don't know why yet, but curtain in in one hour; I'm sorry Raven I need you to perform tonight." Something about this situation seemed oddly familiar to Raven, but she pushed those thoughts aside.

"Alright." She agreed and Jack sighed.

"Hopefully one of them will be fine tomorrow and can take your place so you can rest; I need you in top condition for the last show next week." He ran a hand through his hair clearly stressed.

"I'll be fine," she said to calm him a little before letting the back stage people help her get ready.

"Five minutes to curtain," the Director said as everyone took their places. Raven peaked out at the new crowd along with some other cast members. Just like last night, the closest box seat on the right side had its curtains down. The theater was growing dark as show time came closer, but Raven could make out the features of at least five men in that box seat. She couldn't see anything else, except for the bright green hair as the figure moved to sit in a seat. Her heart froze; was Joker responsible for Ruby and Lucy losing their voices? No, there was no way he could've done something like that; it had to be a coincidence. Raven pushed all her thoughts aside as she focused on the prologue that started and let herself get lost in the play, the outside world disappearing to her once again.

"Great job Raven," Jack sighed in relief when the final curtain came down.

"Is Ruby ok?" Raven asked Jack nodded.

"Yes she and Lucy just go out of the hospital," he said, "the doctors say their voices will be as good as new after a good night's sleep."

"What happened to them?" Raven asked and he shrugged.

"Very dry throats," he replied and smiled, "I want you to take the next couple performances off; Ruby and Lucy can fill in for you while you rest your voice."

"Thank you." Raven nodded before leaving to the private changing room. When she got in there, she stopped and blinked at the vase full of white roses, an envelope resting beside it. She took in a shaky breath as she opened the letter.

 _I always get what I want little mouse. ~Mr. J~_

She knew it; he was behind Ruby and Lucy losing their voices, but she couldn't figure out how he did it. That's when it occurred to her; he took a scene from the play. The scene when the phantom somehow manages to make Charlotta lose her voice. Raven sank to the floor with shaky hands; what has she gotten herself into?

* * *

To her great relief though, Joker never 'summoned' her back to his club for rest of the week. However, every night she performed that box seat was taken and she somehow knew he was there, watching her. He had also been busy this past week causing chaos in the city, the news covered it every morning; so much so that it just became a predictable story. Joker appears in city, kills people, robs a place, out runs police, Batman arrives on the scene, and Joker evades him. She was bored with it, but she still continued to turn on the news having a false hope that they will announce that Joker has been arrested and in turn means she would be free.

She also knew that he was at her performances because there were always roses or some gift left for her after the performance in her dressing room. She was paranoid, jumping at every movement expecting it to be him or one of his men. His laugh still haunter her at night.

A knock at her door made her jump and she stood up quickly to answer it, still dressed in her sweat pants and t-shirt since she stayed home for today. Her heart skipped a beat when she opened the door to see Frost standing there looking like a professional body guard; which he was.

"He wants you," he said not leaving any room for a refusal. He handed her a bag that held a short, off the shoulder, tight fitted, black dress; this one not decorated with any jewels. Raven reluctantly nodded and went to change while he waited in her living room, the sun was just starting to set. After brushing her hair and quickly applying makeup she followed Frost to the car.

"Oh there's my little mouse," Joker smiled brightly as she entered the lounge in his club, which had yet to open, "come here darling." He stood behind the bar and he stretched out his arms in front of him while they stood alone in the lounge. Gathering up her courage, Raven walked over and he pulled her too him, holding her at arm's length to look her over.

"Needs jewelry," he muttered before turning his back on her then grabbing a box. He pulled out a pearl necklace from the box and hooked it around her neck before nodding in approval. She had a feeling this necklace was stolen, but didn't say anything about it.

"What would the mouse like to drink?" he asked and at the word 'drink' Raven remembered something.

"Were you the one responsible for Ruby and Lucy's voice loss last week?" Joker's grin grew as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Maaaaybeeee." He chuckled and she bit her lip then sighed.

"I was preforming the next night Mr. J," she muttered and he smirked placing a thumb and finger on her chin, making her look at him.

"Yes," he said his facial features turning serious, "but I wanted to see you preform _that_ night."

"I know!" he smiled suddenly while clapping his hands together making her jump, "I'll make my specialty drink." Raven gulped before sitting down on the barstool watching him expertly mix some drinks. It was then she took note of his outfit; it was the same white top and black pants he wore that first night she was brought up here. His sleeves were also rolled up to just above his elbows. She rubbed her hands together as silence consumed the building. It didn't seem right and maybe it was because she was used to the loud music when she was here. Normally Raven would be enjoying the silence, but it just made her more uncomfortable. So she cleared her throat and for the first time in her life she opened her mouth to start a conversation.

"We decided what musical the theater will be doing next." She said, her polite and quiet tone still in place. She spoke while watching him mix a drink, the light green color was familiar to her.

"And what will that be?" he asked pouring the drink into two glasses and setting one in front of her. She wrapped her fingers around the glass and pulled it to her.

"Wicked." She replied and he frowned.

"Never heard of it." He said in an emotionless tone. She sighed and took a sip of the drink remembering how much she loved the sweetness; but this one had way more alcohol in it. She swallowed the drink and made a face, not used to drinking strong alcohol. Joker chuckled at her response all too aware that she doesn't drink strong alcohol.

"I expect you to finish that." He said and she chewed the inside of her cheek; lord help her tonight, she thought as she took another sip.

"I do expect that you will be playing the lead role in this next play," he continued conversationally leaning forward on the bar resting his arms on the counter as he stared at her intently. Those blue, emotionless, cold eyes making her shiver; those were the eyes that haunted her once peaceful dreams.

"I will be," she replied looking away from him and at the drink in her hand she took another sip noticing that he had already finished half of his glass. Right as she raised the glass to her lips again, a hand covered the glass and her lips came into contact with his hand instead; a tattoo of a smile well…smiled up at her. She quickly moved her lips away and looked up at him.

"Slowly little mouse," he purred with a smirk, "the night is just beginning and we don't want you getting drunk so early." Raven set the glass down watching him remove his hand.

"Sorry." She muttered not knowing what else to say.

"Although," he hummed moving around the bar and she stiffened when he walked behind her placing his hands on her shoulders then moving them down to her upper arms and bending over to whisper in her ear, "It would be so much fun to see you break out of that shy, polished cage of yours."

"Polished?" she whispered, shivering as his hands moved down her arms and he placed his hands on top of hers. He moved his fingers between hers and she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

"Yes, yes," he hummed, "oh you may have been disowned; but you still act like a high class woman. Raised to be polite and quiet were you not? Oh I want to see you let loose baby; in more ways than one." Her heart went into overdrive at the underline meaning in his statement. He moved one of her hands to the glass and made her lift it to her lips, his finger pushed against the bottom of the glass.

"I changed my mind," he growled, "finish it." His fingers pushed up against the bottom of the glass and she had no choice but to quickly drink the reset of the alcohol. Once the glass was empty he let her set it down as she begun to sway a little from the strong alcohol that quickly took over her system. She's never been drunk before, but she knew that right now she was just tipsy; one more drink and she will be drunk, another one or two and she'll be wasted. Joker chuckled from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and trapping her to the chair.

"I'm looking forward to the rest of the night mouse." Joker purred as she took deep breaths trying to rid herself of the dizziness.

Joker had left her in the private lounge for a couple hours which allowed her to take a small nap on one of the couches and sober up. She didn't know where he went to, and she was afraid to know. What she did know was that she was trapped in the lounge thanks to his henchmen posted everywhere; not like she could run anywhere if she tried. The club had now been open for an hour and the party was in full swing as the music blasted; still muffled by the glass windows though. Raven grabbed some water after using the private restroom in the lounge then sat on the couch watching the people dance.

"I want to play a game mouse." Joker said, suddenly appearing, and she jumped in surprise making him chuckle; the fear was clear in her eyes at the mention of 'game.' There was a bartender behind him who set down a tray full of the green drink then quickly left while closing the door. Joker flopped down on the couch across from her smiling brightly setting something on the table. She recognized the game, it was Skip-Bo. A very popular card game at the moment. She watched him expertly shuffle the cards while sitting on the edge of the couch not being able to keep the confused look off her face.

"Expecting something else?" he purred and she quickly shook her head making him give a throaty chuckle.

"Every time you lose a round mouse," he smirked clearly enjoying himself, "you finish off one of those drinks. We'll play this little game until we can get you out of that polished cage you hide behind." Raven looked at the drinks and rubbed her hands together; it's not like she had a choice in this matter. She was also thankful that her final phantom performance was two days away so she had those days off to rest up. She was still worried though; she's never been drunk before, that was inappropriate behavior for a woman in her family and of their social status.

Lord help her tonight.

* * *

Raven moved her hand though her hair, swaying a little in her seat. She was starting lose sense of herself after drinking three of the alcoholic drinks. These ones didn't have a strong amount of alcohol like the one Joker made; but she had a feeling it was him that was responsible for this. He clearly wanted to watch her slowly come undone. The game worked both ways though; when he lost a round, he would finish one of the many drinks that sat on the table. But Raven had a feeling that he has a very strong tolerance to alcohol.

"Your turn mouse," Joker purred in amusement and she blinked in confusion.

"R-Right," she stuttered trying to focus on the cards in her hand. Before she realized what she was doing, she spoke up a little.

"I've never played a card game before." She admitted to him and a brief smirk touched his lips before he raised his, almost nonexistent, eyebrows.

"Oh?" he replied, "and why is that?" Raven was finally able to complete her turn now.

"They're improper for a lady," she made a face of annoyance, "that's what mother always said."

"How dreadful," Joker faked a hurt tone, "the poor mouse so isolated from the world of fun. Oh look, I win again." Raven blinked before sighing and grabbing another glass. Joker watched her with a wicked smile as she quickly finished it. That was enough to push her and as soon as the alcohol coursed through her system; she lost the majority of her rational thinking as she rested her head against the palm of her hand.

"Wonderful isn't it mouse," he purred standing up and walking around the coffee table before taking a seat next her, his leg brushing hers as he moved her hair off her shoulder so he could see her face better. Raven squeezed her eyes shut trying to get her head to clear off the fuzzy sensation taking over her.

"Well don't stop here pet," he purred moving another glass in front of her, "come on, be the woman your mother would never let you be." The glass was in her hand before she even realized what she was doing. This time though, she drank the liquid slowly her eyes traveling to his hand that was resting on her leg. It was the hand that had that tattoo of a big, white teeth, smile. Raven frowned a little before lightly grabbing his wrist and turning a little to face him. His eyes were cold and his face held no emotion as he studied her every movement, letting her raise his hand off her leg and to his mouth; giving the illusion of that tattoo being a perfect smile.

"I like your silver smile more Mr. J," she suddenly said and he tilted his head while narrowing his eyes as she released her hold on his wrist before giggling, "but it's a really funny tattoo and I like it too." Joker gave a bright smile as she finally started coming out of that shy cage.

"She laughed," he chuckled, "oh little mouse finally lets me hear her laugh!" His voice sounded distant to her as she finished off her drink. Raven stood up then trying to find her footing before falling back and landing in Joker's lap making him give a wicked smile as she giggled drunkly.

"S-Sorry," she smiled her shyness completely gone now, "the earth moved." Joker gave a high pitched laugh as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him while she sat side ways on his lap.

"You know something Mr. J," she continued grabbing a fist full of his white shirt, trying to steady her swaying body, "I really hated my parents; mother was so uptight and father never took care of me, he never even paid attention to me."

"Aww my poor mouse," he cooed smiling at her as he stood up and set her on her feet. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and moved his face closer to hers, "well don't you think about them anymore. Your new daddy will take good care of you." His voice was between a purr and a growl; and while it usually scared he, her drunk mind found it intoxicating as she leaned closer to him.

"You have beautify eyes." She whispered not noticing his body tense as she moved one of her hands to his face and her index finger lightly traced the 'J' tattoo under his eye. No woman has ever said that to him, not even when they were drunk or trying to suck up to him; it took him off guard and he didn't like the feeling.

"You need another drink mouse," he said after a minute before picking up the last full glass, which he knew contained way more alcohol than the others, then stepped behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist from behind making her hold the drink. She stared down at it swaying back and forth, the last of her conscious mind told her not to drink anymore.

"I-I shouldn't," she murmured watching his hand wrap around hers and forcing her to bring the drink to her lips.

"You will," he growled and she reluctantly drank the last drink noticing that this last drink tasted like pure alcohol.

Half an hour later the world around her was a blur. Her mind wasn't clear and she had no control of what she was doing. A strange taste surrounded her tongue as she moved it up on something; a loud groan echoed around her as fingers tangled in her hair, holding her in place. Her body moved closer to another as she took something into her mouth.

"Oh little mouse," a lust filled voice echoed around her sounding distant followed by a long moan. "what a shame you won't remember this." Something pushed down her throat and her mind went completely black as the alcohol fully consumed her.

Raven woke up the next afternoon in her bed, her head was ponding and she felt slightly sick and dizzy as she sat up in bed still dressed in that black dress. She sat on the edge of her bed realizing that she had no idea how she got back home. In fact, she couldn't remember anything that happened last night. She put a hand over her throat noticing at how raw and dry it felt while her head continued to pound. She stood up with shaky legs and stumbled into the kitchen to get a glass of water and rid her mouth of a bitter taste. She leaned against the kitchen counter and held her head in her hand after drinking a glass of water.

What happened last night? She couldn't remember. In fact, the last thing she remembered was watching Joker shuffle Skip-Bo cards. She squeezed her eyes shut, beyond thankful that she has the rest of today and all of tomorrow to recover from this before the final performance of Phantom of the Opera. After taking a few deep breaths, she grabbed some crackers and more water before slowly walking back to her bedroom. It was then she noticed the single red rose on her side table and a note under it. She set down her crackers and water before sitting on the edge of her bed and opening the note.

 _The little mouse truly knows how to have fun and let loose. I look forward to next time pet ~Mr. J~_

 _P.S – And do get some rest to be in top condition for your final performance._

Her heart skipped as she read the note over and over. What had happened last night and what had she done? It was no wonder her mother always told her to never drink more than a glass of alcohol. And what did he mean by 'final performance?' Was it her final performance of the show or just final performance period?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and pulled off her dress. She didn't bother to put on pajamas as she crawled under the covered dressed in only her bra and underwear. She wasn't going to think about this anymore; she needed to focus and getting ready for the last show and keeping it as one of the best performance that has come to Gotham.

* * *

Raven bowed on stage with her cast members giving a bright smile as the audience clapped. She desperately tried to ignore the box seat at the right with the curtains closed around it; but she could still feel his eyes on her. She couldn't describe it, but she just knew he was there watching her and it made her shake a little in fear; luckily she hid it well though her smile.

"Alright everyone!" Jack said calling everyone together once they were all out of costume and makeup; "you all have the next two weeks off as we reset the stage for Wicked and begin rehearsals. I want everyone in top condition and here on time next Saturday morning have a great time off." Everyone nodded before dispersing.

"Are you sure you don't want to come party with us Raven?" Ruby asked as Lucy stood nearby.

"I'm not a night person Ruby," Raven smiled realizing that it was already midnight, "you two go have fun." Ruby shrugged as Raven got into the cab. Something unsettled her because, for the first time, there was no note or gift left for her by Joker and that made her nervous beyond belief. But she made it home safely and had dressed into her pajamas and cleaned the makeup off her face. She was just pulling back the covers of her bed when a tapping sound came from her window; where the fire escape stairs were. She turned to the window and froze when Joker's form filled her vision; his bright silver smile in place as he tapped the glass with a wine bottle.

"Little mouse, little mouse won't you let me come in?" he said before chuckling darkly. Raven's body shook as she stood froze while staring at him wide eyed. His smile soon turned into a frown and he leaned closer to the glass.

"I'm not a patient man mouse." He growled through the glass and she shook even more before finally moving over to the window, not having any other choice. Joker's bright smile returned as she unlocked the window and lifted it as much as she could; Joker used only one hand to open it fully. Raven backed away quickly, her back hitting the wall, while Joker entered her room. She watched him turn his back on her and shut the window then her curtains before turning back to her with a smirk. It was then she noticed he was wearing a very expensive looking tuxedo. He had on white gloves and a white bowtie blended in with his white shirt and collar. The black jacket he wore was more of a tail coat and she was surprised because most men don't wear that style anymore; then again, Joker wasn't most men.

"Don't look so scared mouse," he chuckled walking up to her and placing a hand by her head and leaning down a little while holding up a red wine bottle.

"Look I brought a very expensive wine to celebrate and I didn't have to pay a single penny for it." He chuckled darkly and her heart picked up in fear as his eyes danced with delight. He walked out of her room then and she, slowly, followed. Her eyes never left him as he walked around her living room shutting the curtains over the few windows her apartment had. She watched as he then walked into the kitchen area and started going through her cabinets.

"Here we go," he said brightly pulling two wine glasses out of a cabinet and setting them on the counter then uncorking the wine bottle and pouring the wine in the glasses.

"Well don't just stand there," he chuckled walking up to her, "come, come and drink with me little mouse." She numbly took a glass from him and he pulled her over to the couch. His white gloves feeling soft and warm against her skin. Raven sat quietly next to him on her couch while she sipped at her wine. His arm had snaked behind her waist and that hand rested on her bare thigh as he lightly stroked it with his thumb; his hands still covered by the white gloves. Raven knew she was in a very bad situation; he had never come to her apartment before. He would always have her brought down to his club. The second she thought about his club, the nagging questions came back to her mind from the night she couldn't remember.

"Mr. J," she finally managed to squeak out and he tilted his head a little, "what happened that night?" a wicked smile formed on his lips before he set down his empty glass on her coffee table.

"Aw the little mouse still can't remember," he chuckled and he stood up after grabbing her glass and finishing off the rest of her wine. He pulled her up then and she gasped in pain when he pushed her against the nearest wall, holding her upper arms in a tight grip; his body was only a couple inches away from hers.

"Think hard little mouse," he purred, "oh it was such a fun night; we got to see what your desires were and who that woman truly is hiding behind her polished act." Raven cleared her throat as she stared wide-eyed at him.

"I-I've tried." She stuttered and he frowned a little.

"Try harder," he growled and she bit her lip before closing her eyes and trying to think. She remembered drinking something that tasted purely of alcohol.

"That last drink was pure alcohol wasn't it?" she whispered while opening her eyes and Joker smirked.

"And what happed once that alcohol took over you?" he asked and she bit her lip and shook her head unsure.

"Let's try to jog some memories," he purred moving his hands off her arms and she didn't dare move away from the wall as she watched him undo his bowtie and unbutton his collar and the top of his shirt. Without removing his jacket, he pulled aside his shirt and jacket to reveal the part of his neck where his card tattoo was. Raven's eyes widened when she saw bright red spots along his neck; some looked like bite marks. No she would never…

 _A wild giggle escaped her lips as she tumbled into Joker's arms and they fell back onto the couch with her on top. His crazed laugh echoed though the lounge as she crawled up his body while straddling him. The handles of his guns, still strapped over his chest in the harness, pressed painfully into her skin when she laid on him and moved her lips over his jaw. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in place as he chuckled. She dug her fingernails of one of her hands into his shoulder as her other hand moved his shirt off his opposite shoulder. A deep growl rumbled in the back of his throat as her lips moved down his neck. Her teeth nipping at his skin and he would moan in pleasure when she would bite down painfully._

Raven's eyes widened as the memory suddenly flooded into her mind and Joker chuckled while grabbing her arms again and pushing her back against the wall.

"That jogged something didn't it mouse?" he purred in delight, "oh what a feisty little thing you really are. Tell me, now, what did you do next?" Raven's shoulders shook a little as she stared into his cold blue eyes and something else started to surface.

 _Her lips traveled down his neck and she moved up a little then pushed his already opened shirt aside along with the gun harness making it drape off his fully exposed chest. His hands moved to her head and he tangled his fingers in her soft hair while her lips moved to his chest. He groaned as her fingers moved down his chest, her nails leaving bright red marks as she scratched his skin before her hand rested on the waist band of his pants. He gave a dark chuckle as her fingers unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned his pants. His hips lifted a little so she could pull his pants down. He suddenly sat up then and stood up before pulling her to her knees on the floor in front of him while his pants hung just on his thighs; his fingers tangled painfully in her hair and she giggled as she started to move his boxer down, revealing his large and very hard erection…_

Raven blinked again as her stomach turned a little and the memory faded from her mind once again. Joker's smirk had turned dark and lustful while she breathed heavily.

"What did you do?" she whispered and he chuckled darkly before moving one hand off her arm again and he removed his glove with his teeth. He let that glove drop to the floor as he stroked her bottom lip with his index finger.

"I didn't do anything," he purred, "think Raven, it was all you." She gasped as his finger moved slowly into her mouth. He let it trail over her tongue before pulling it back out then pushing it back in again while she stared wide-eyed. He stopped after a few more times and smirked.

"Such a talented tongue." Her purred pressing his finger down on her tongue while it was still in her mouth.

 _Her finger nails dug into his waist and he gave a loud groan as her tongue trailed up from his tip and to the base of his shaft. She repeated her movement several time gaining a groan or growl of pleasure from him each time._

 _"_ _Such a talented tongue little mouse," he sighed and she smiled before taking his tip between her lips and slowly moving him into her mouth._

 _"_ _Oh little mouse," he moaned, "what a shame you won't remember this." She moved closer and gave a small moan as he pushed his shaft down her throat and starting to move his hips. His head rolled back in pleasure as she sucked on him while moving up and down to meet his rhythm. His movements then became rougher when he grew closer to release; he let out a growl while yanking her head closer to him, moving his shaft as far down her throat as he could._

 _"_ _So sinful." He purred in delight as he released into her mouth with a grunt and smiled as she swallowed._

Raven's stomach turned and she felt sick as the final memories flooded into her mind. Joker smiled and he pulled his finger out of her mouth and tangled them into her hair while moving closer to her.

"Don't give that face of disgust," he growled, "you know, alcohol may make us forget things but the one thing it never fails to do is bring out our true natures. We reveal our desires that we hide from society; what you did little mouse is what you've always wanted to do. And you will do it again because you take great pleasure in it."

"T-That's not true." She stuttered and he growled.

"It is," he replied, "and tonight I'm going to let you explore your desires and release them without the help of alcohol. It's just you and daddy in here, there's no need to hold back. What happens between us will always stay a secret." His hand grabbed hers and he moved it to his crouch and made her cup his hard erection. Her breath hitched in her throat as he gave a grunt while bucking into her hand.

"I-It's not right." She whispered trying to convince herself. He smirked before moving her hand away and grabbing her hips then pulled her closer to him as he started to grind into her. Her hands grasped at the window ledges on either side of her and she held back moan threating to escape her lips.

"Everything is always right when you're with me." He purred then stopped his movements and she let out a breath; "let me show you." She gasped as he lifted her up then laid her onto the couch. She didn't have time to react before he pulled off her pajama pants along with her underwear and tossed them carelessly onto the floor. She sat up and tried to move away as he crawled onto the couch, his eyes never leaving hers. She couldn't move any further when she hit the armrest and he smirked while grabbing her ankles with one bare hand and one glove covered hand. She couldn't stop the shiver that went up her body as his hands slowly moved up her legs and he bent forward.

He leaned down, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder as his hands grabbed her waist. She gasped when his lips brushed the inside of her thigh of the leg that was hiked up over his shoulder. Her eyes closed unwillingly as his bare hand moved from her waist and to her most private parts. A shiver of pleasure coursed through her as his thumb moved in slow circles over her clit. A moan finally escaped her lips when his index finger pushed into her and he gave a smirk against her thigh in accomplishment. She wasn't a virgin like many believed, but she's really only had sex once and that was several years ago.

Before she knew it, her hands had moved to his head and she dug her fingers into his green hair. Joker chuckled before his tongue trailed her thigh then he gave her clit a slow lick as his finger continued to move inside her; she jumped at his movements and he groaned at how she tasted. Raven lost all sense of herself when his tongue and fingers worked her; making her moan and beg for more to his great satisfaction while he moved two more fingers into her. She gave a loud cry as her orgasm consumed her and her hands fisted into his hair before falling limply to her sides. The leg over his shoulder did the same and he sat back on his legs with a triumphant look. She watched with haze filled eyes while he licked his fingers cleaned; his lust filled eyes never leaving hers.

"See," he purred crawling to be on top of her, "everything we do tonight is going to be so right." She breathed heavily resting her shaky hands on his forearms.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered, all her rational thoughts gone along with her shy and polished character.

"We're going to fuck mouse," he smirked, "long and hard, all night long. You're going to show me how wild you are and use me to satisfy those desire you have buried deep inside you and I will do the same to you. Then we're going sleep and I'm going to stay here since leaving during the day will be hard to do without attracting attention." His lips brushed hers, "and during the day I'm going fuck you whenever, however, and wherever I like." Before she could respond his lips captured hers in a powerful kiss and he stared to grind into her harshly and painfully; but she found that only made her want more.

"The bed is bigger," she gasped out as his lips trailed down her neck. He growled and pushed painfully into her making her gasp.

"Wherever I like pet." He growled moving one hand from her hips to unfasten his pants and he smirked when she helped pushed them down with her legs freeing his length.

"I don't have neighbors right now," she gasped out, "not above, below, across, or next to me." Joker chuckled darkly.

"Then I want you to make a lot of noise for me with that pretty voice of yours." Raven gave a loud cry as he entered her in one swift and harsh movement. Her fingers tangles in her hair and his hands held onto her thighs tightly while he plunged in and out of her. His movements purely animalistic just like his grunts and growls. He wasn't gentle and, to her horror, she loved every moment of it and met each of his thrusts.

"That's my good pet," he growled his movements become fast and more erratic. She moaned loudly in response as his hands tightened on her waist.

"Who's fucking you mouse?" he growled out.

"Y-You are." She gasped out desperate for release feeling it creep up on her.

"Say my name," he demanded, "scream it." He pushed one last powerful time and they came together while she yelled out his name; no one around hearing her scream but the two of them. Joker collapsed on top of her and they both breathed heavily, his length still fully inside of her. Once their breathing was normal, he sat back while pulling out of her and she whimpered at the loss making him smirk while pulling his pants back on. He lifted her up then into his arms and smirked down at her.

"Time to have fun in the bedroom." He purred and carried her into the bedroom. Raven smiled, her heart beating fast. This time it wasn't out of fear but pure excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Raven watched Joker from her seat on the end of the bed as he pulled off his jacket and shirt along with his pants, leaving on his purple boxers. She crawled back onto the bed when he stalked over to her with a wide silver smile. She gave a loud squeak when he suddenly pounced onto her and attacked her neck with his teeth; she moaned in response making him chuckle. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she pushed on him. He gave his wild laugh as he let her roll them over so she was hovering over him while straddling his waist. Her fingers dug into his hair at the base of his neck before she leaned down to kiss him while he held her waist. She ignored her rational mind that tried to scream at her, to remember who this man is that she's kissing. She felt so free at the moment and she loved it.

She broke the kiss and they both gasped for air and Joker's lips formed a dark smile while his hands moved up and under her shirt. She let out a soft moan as his hands moved to her breasts and he massaged them, chuckling when her eyes closed in pleasure and she let out a content sigh.

"Come on pet," he purred moving his hands back to her waist, "let loose for daddy." Joker gave a crazed laugh when she did just that. She rode him long and hard loving the feeling of pleasure and freedom she's been denied her whole life not caring who this man was beneath her, or that he will probably kill her tomorrow; she didn't care. Joker would give a crazed laugh though his moans knowing that this woman was his now. He had her wrapped around his fingers and she let him do what he wanted to her throughout the night.

He was rough with her body, not caring if he was hurting her. Pain and pleasure coursed through her body and her rational mind was horrified that she loved every moment of it. She gave a weak cry when she came again, her voice horas from the long night, as the sun started to come up over the city. Joker gave a low growl and he released into her then collapsed over her body. Both completely exhausted by the time he pulled out of her, but he didn't get off her body. His arms wrapped around her as his face buried into her neck while she was holding onto her last bit of consciousness.

"My good little mouse." He purred and that was the last thing she heard before she fell into a deep sleep.

When Raven woke later in the afternoon, her body was sore and her pale skin was bruised and red scratch marks covered her thighs and waist. She was alone in bed, but noticed that Joker's jacket and white shirt were still neatly draped on her dresser. She slowly got out of bed, pain coursing through her body. She pulled on one of her short night gowns and a new pair of underwear before walking out into the main room.

Joker was there sitting on her couch only dressed in his black pants that hung loosely on his boxers. His chest, back, and arms had bright red scratch marks that stuck out against his white milky skin. That was when reality finally came crashing down on her at what had happed last night.

What on earth has she done?

"She finally wakes," Joker smirked looking over his shoulder at her and she froze in place. "Oh don't go getting shy on me again," he chuckled while standing and walking over to her, "remember mouse it's just you and daddy here." That was when she noticed that all the curtains were still shut, blocking out the afternoon sun and giving her apartment a dark feeling to it.

"That," she gasped out as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, "that shouldn't have happened."

"But it did." He smirked, "and you enjoyed every moment of it." He pulled away a little and look over her body.

"Although," he muttered, "we'll have to be more careful with your delegate body; can't have your co-workers poking their noises where they don't belong. And you need to be in top condition to perform for me." She flinched as his fingers rubbed over the bruises on her upper arms.

"So delegate." He murmured lowly moving his lips to hers and holding her up while her weak legs shook.

"I'm starving," he suddenly said while pulling away, "I do hope you can cook pet." Raven nodded while trying to calm her fluttering heart. He returned to sitting on the couch while she quickly cooked some pancakes and eggs wanting breakfast even though it was late afternoon. She quietly served two plates and carried them over to the couch along with two glasses of orange juice. Joker was sitting on the couch reading the script for the Wicked play that she got before she left the theater last night. She placed the dishes onto the coffee table while taking a set on the couch trying to keep a space between them; which Joker didn't allow as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to sit right next to him, never taking his eyes off the script. She took a deep breath before picking up her plate and eating her food as Joker set the packet down and did the same.

"Very good," he smirked finishing up his food and Raven did the same before setting her plate on top of his on the table. His arms remained hooked around her waist and his hand rested on her thigh.

"Thank you." She muttered not knowing what else to say and he chuckled while stretching his legs out onto the coffee table, one leg crossed over the other as he leaned back into the couch; with that look of nonchalant. She watched him and couldn't help but think that he almost looked like a normal person; almost.

"You know mouse," he suddenly said, "I was planning on having fun with you today; but I'm quite enjoying just lying about doing nothing." Her breath hitched as she looked up at him.

And he was telling the truth because the rest of the day they just watched movies as he laid in her lap enjoying himself. Eventually she had relaxed as well and she would move her fingers though his soft hair as his head rested on her thigh. Once night had fallen the city he had finally left her alone. It was then she took a shower and cried as reality came back to her. For some reason he had become attached to her and now she knew that she would never be free of him; he was going to keep her alive until he got bored with her, then he was going to kill her.

* * *

"Ok everyone," Jack called everyone together, "it's our last rehearsal before opening night so let's make it count." Everyone nodded in response before getting ready for rehearsal. It's been three months since that night Raven spent with Joker and it wasn't the last. Sometimes she would go days without hearing from him, then she'd be summoned to his club. Every time she was with him, she would lose her control of her rational thoughts and let him take her painful and hard either at her home or in the lounge at his club. And every time when he had finally left her and she was home alone, she would feel disgusted with herself; but there was no way out. She wouldn't be able to break free from him; she really was a mouse caught in a death trap.

The curtain fell on her first performance of Wicked and she knew that he was there. She had also noticed before the play started that there were other men in that closed off box seat. After her performance, like always, there was a box waiting for her in the dressing room and a dark green short dress was inside with instructions to meet Frost out back. It took her an hour to get off all the green makeup then change into the dress. She sat in the back of the car quietly as Frost drove her to the club. Some part of her believed that if she just listened to Joker and kept him…well satisfied with her, she may eventually be able to find a way to get free; hopefully he didn't break her before that.

"There she is!" Joker called brightly when Raven walked into the lounge immediately taking notice that there were eight other men in the room. She recognized their faces from the news as mob bosses that ruled Gotham's underworld. She also noticed four women in the room that were clearly here for entertainment.

A couple of the men sat on the white couch across from Joker while some others were getting drinks at the private bar and then there were the men sitting in the corners with the woman sitting near them. The fourth woman, dressed in red with long brown hair, was sitting on top of the couch between two mob bosses, but her eyes lingered on Joker with want as Joker stood up and held out his arms.

"Come, come little mouse," he smiled, "everyone's been dying to meet you; what a magnificent performance that was as always." Raven walked over to him feeling very uncomfortable as all eyes were on hers; except for the woman dressed in red who was trying to gain Joker's attention by stretching her legs out; it didn't work because his attention was focused on his pet. Raven walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her from behind making her face the other men.

"Gentlemen," Joker hummed, "this is my talented little mouse, Raven; go on mouse say hello." Raven's stomach turned in nervousness as she gave her polite smile.

"Hello." She said just loud enough so they could hear her over the muffled club music and Joker smirked.

"Do forgive her," he chuckled, "she's a shy little thing."

"Outstanding performance," one of the men said and the others nodded while Raven just wanted to disappear. Joker pulled her down onto the couch before pulling her to sit sideways on his lap. One arm held her against him as that hand rested on her thigh while he picked up a drink with his other hand and casually rested that arm across her legs. She shifted a little so one of the guns in his harness wouldn't be pressing into her side and he gave her a smirk.

"Oh do continue Sal," Joker looked up at the man sitting right across from him as the other men went back to their conversations. They were all talking business and Raven ignored it all as she wrapped her arms around Joker's neck and laid her head on his shoulder; once again hating how familiar she was with him, but she also felt her nervousness disappear as he held her in his lap. She closed her eyes then, feeling tired from her long day at the theater.

After a while she felt eyes on her and she opened her eyes and turned her head a little to see the woman dressed in red glaring menacingly at her and her stomach flipped. She shifted a little in Joker's lap and buried her face in his neck, letting her hair cover her face and trying to ignore the woman's intense glares. Her movement made Joker tilt his head a little as he absently listed to Sal Maroni and his arm tightened around her waist while he lightly stroked her bare thigh with his thumb in a soothing manner. What she didn't see was him glare at the woman in warning and she quickly hurried over to an older man at the bar while Joker looked back to Sal who ignored the entire exchange. Once Raven felt those eyes stop glaring at her, she closed her eyes again and eventually fell asleep as the voice around her faded.

"Little mouse," a purr like voice whispered in her ear and she felt fingers brush though her hair. She opened her eyes a little, the loud music of the club reaching her ears again. Joker chuckled as she lifted her head a little dazed and still very tired. She looked around noticing that the lounge was now empty except for them.

"Finally awake?" he purred and she shivered when his lips trailed down her neck.

"Sorry," she muttered still sleepily, "it's been a long day."

"Oh I'm sure," he purred moving his free hand up her leg then pressed his fingers against her clit and started rubbing her though her underwear while she gave a quiet moan.

"You're always so wet for me mouse." He growled moving her underwear aside and slipping his finger into her. Her head fell back to his shoulder and she let out another moan and he smirked. She wished she could stop him because she knew it was wrong; but like every time, her rational thoughts left her as she melted in his touch. Her breath started coming out in pants as he inserted another finger smiling wickedly down at her enjoying watching her come undone in his hold. Just when she was getting close to her release, he stopped and pulled away making her whimper. He smirked bringing the two fingers to his lips and slowly licked them clean while she watched him; annoyed at him for leaving her wanting.

"Do you need something little mouse?" he purred in a mocking tone letting her move to straddle him.

"Please," she begged wrapping her arms around his neck and burring her face in his neck while grinding into him desperately wanting the release she was denied. Joker chuckled before lifting her up and pushing her against the nearest wall with a grunt. She gasped in slight fear when he pulled a small knife out of his pocket and used it to cut her underwear off, deliberately letting the cool blade move like ice against her skin. He chuckled before putting the knife back in his pocket and unbuttoning his pants.

"What do you want little mouse?" he purred and she groaned when his tip brushed her entrance.

"Fuck me." She gasped knowing that's what he wanted to hear. He chuckled deep in his throat before plunging into her and her cry was drowned out by the loud music. He was rough like always, but also made sure not to leave bruises on her delegate skin so her cast members wouldn't start questioning what was going on with her.

Also he wanted her to look flawless when she was on stage preforming for him. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he moved while giving grunts and occasionally capturing her lips in a harsh kiss. She cried out his name when they both found their release and he breathed deeply still inside her while he held her against the wall.

"Now you can go to bed." He said huskily finally releasing her and she stood on shaky legs as he pulled his pants back on, tucked his shirt in, and brushed back his hair with his fingers; a dark smirk on his lips the whole time. He suddenly grabbed her chin and leaned closer to her.

"From here on," he growled, "you stop wearing underwear when you come here; it really is quite inconvenient." She nodded in response and he released her then pulled her dress back down.

"Good girl." He purred before leading her to the back of the club and having Frost take her home.

* * *

Two days later, it didn't escape Raven's notice that the box seat was not covered up like it usually was; telling Raven that Joker wasn't there for her performance for the first time since she's met it. A part of her was relieved while another part of her was…disappointed?

Nevertheless, she put on a perfect performance like always. After getting her green makeup taking off, she walked into the changing room to see a small green box on her dresser. She sighed then opened the box. She gave a small yelp and quickly dropped the box causing a dead mouse to fall out of it; her whole body shaking uncontrollably in fear as a note fell out and she read the typed handwriting.

-The mouse dies- Joker

It wasn't like his normal notes and she found that a little odd, but didn't pay any mind to it as reality hit her. Joker was done with her and she had nowhere to run.

"Raven are you alright?" Jack knocked at the door and she jumped. She quickly bent down and put the dead mouse, putting it back into the box along with the note and wrapped the string around it before putting it in her purse.

"I'm fine," she called back quickly, "just jumped at my own shadow."

"Alright." Jake replied and she heard him walk away. After she was dressed, she left the theater through the back and froze when she saw Frost leaning against the black car. Her stomach was in knots as he drove her to the club and she clutched her purse closer as she walked up to the lounge behind Frost. Once again, Joker was behind the bar dressed in his burgundy top and black pants with his usual gun harness draped over him.

"Oh little mouse," he smiled up at her and she stood froze to her spot, "I do apologize that business kept me from seeing you perform tonight; but I trust that you were wonderful as always. Oh I have a gift for you too, come here." He held his arms out to her and Raven just stood where she was afraid for her life. When she didn't come to him, Jokers arms dropped and his smile turned into a dark frown and he tilted his head while narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"Mouse." He growled warningly and she jumped a little before finding her voice.

"Your gift was very self-explanatory Mr. J," she said in a shaky tone, "so…so just kill me and get it over with." Joker's frowned deepened as his facial features became that of confusion.

"Gift?" he repeated and she nodded. He knew about it, how could he not? He was just playing with her. That's what she believed at least. She pulled out the small box from her purse that she had tied back up and held it out to him. Joker's eyes narrowed as he walked over to her and took the box from her hand. His face darkened when he opened the box and pulled the note out while dangling the dead mouse between his fingers by its tail; not at all phased by it. Raven's hands shook as she watched him examine the note and the dead mouse with interested before turning his gaze back to her and putting the mouse back in the box along with the note.

"Little mouse," he growled making her jump, "you should know that this isn't from me. Just look at the typed note and when have I ever signed my name like that?" She blinked realizing that he had a point, but she wouldn't let him trick her.

"You're planning to kill me," she replied, "so you didn't put a lot of effort into the note and gift." Joker gave his well-practiced 'Ha-Ha' laugh making her shake watching as he placed the box down on a nearby table before wrapping an arm around her and grabbing her jaw with his free hand, forcing her to look at him.

"On the contrary mouse," he purred, "when I plan to kill someone, I happen to put a lot of thought and effort into it. Please, Raven, don't insult me like that." Her heart went into overdrive while he released her jaw and wrapped that arm around her waist as well.

"Now," he continued, "don't you worry your pretty little mind about that unkind gift and let daddy deal with it alright?" she gave a hesitant nod and his bright silver smile returned before he pulled her over to the couch.

"Excellent," he purred, "now, I have a gift for you." She watched him as he walked over to the bar and picked up a small box with a skip in his step. He took a seat next to her and crossed his legs while draping an arm over her shoulders before handing her the box. Her hands shook a little as she held the box and he chuckled.

"Oh go on pet," he purred, "there's nothing dead in there." She bit her lip and opened the box and breathed out in relief when she learned he was telling the truth. She carefully pulled out a delegate silver chain and on the end hung the letter 'J' shaped out with small diamonds. He chuckled as she blinked in surprise.

"Well don't just stare little mouse," he said taking the necklace from her and hooking it around her neck, "perfect." He purred moving away to look her over.

"Um thank you." She whispered and he smirked.

"I do take care of my belongings," he said seriously, "so don't look so stunned; a pet can be spoiled every now and then. Now you're not allowed to take it off pet." He was just leaning in to kiss her when a commotion caught his attention from outside the lounge. The woman that was wearing the red dress a few nights ago suddenly barged into the lounge wearing another, very short, red dress that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"J Sal is being boring, so my daddy wants you to take me back baby." She said in a very slutty tone and her smile vanished when her eyes landed on Raven.

"Get out." Joker growled darkly making Raven jump. The woman balled her fists and stomped her foot like a spoiled child.

"Why is that boring thing here?" She snapped, "surely she's not as entertaining as I am." Raven jumped and watched with wide eyes as Joker suddenly stood up and walked over to the woman who stupidly stood her ground. He grabbed her throat in a death grip while grabbing one of her arms as well.

"Jade," he growled, "I told you once to never show your face around here unless you're with Sal or your father; now get the hell out of my site before I slice that annoying throat of yours in half." Raven's heart sped up while she watched him drag the woman over to the door and he actually threw her out like garbage. Raven could hear the crashing of dishes and glassware from the table that stored them outside the lounge. She realized then that he had deliberately thrown the woman, Jade, into the table before slamming the door shut.

Raven's hands shook while she watched him walk over to the bar and pour a glass of whiskey; in the three months she's…well been with him, she's never seen him like that. She knew deep down that that was his true nature; but she always seemed to forget it since he was always controlled around her. Even while they were having sex; he controlled his psychopathic side. He finished off his drink on his way over to the trembling Raven and took a seat next to her while placing the glass on the coffee table.

"Stop shaking mouse!" he snapped making her jump and instinctively move away a little watching as he ran a hand though his hair and let out a long breath. She tried not to flinch when he placed a hand on her cheek, his rings once again feeling like ice against her skin.

"Forgive me mouse," he purred, back in control of his emotions, "I lost my temper in front of such a delegate little pet." She froze as he laid back on the couch and rested his head in her lap while closing his eyes.

"Sing Music of the Night for me pet," he said suddenly with his eyes still closed, "I want to hear you sing it."

"But the music from the club." She muttered referring to the muffled music that sounded though the closed windows like always.

"Ignore it." He growled and she could tell he was getting impatient. She took a drink of water before letting her voice fill the room as she sang. She could see him visibly relax as he turned on his side, his back facing her, and still resting his head on her lap. One of his arms also moved under his head while he traced patterns on her thigh with his free hand as she sang. Eventually she had moved one of her hands to his green hair and she absently stroked her fingers though his hair, once again forgetting who he is.

"So beautiful." He sighed when she finished the song and she just stared down at him. He suddenly sat up and pushed her down onto the couch before crawling on top of her. She blinked in surprise when he removed his gun harness and let it fall to the floor before he laid down on top of her, resting his head on her chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's been a long day," he sighed, "I'm tired." Raven noticed then that the music from the club hand stopped and the lights were staring to go out as people left.

"Um Mr. J." she tried to say.

"Shhh," he said, cutting off whatever she was going to say, "it's bed time; go to sleep." She blinked at the ceiling, the only light left on was a dim light coming from the street lamps outside. She breathed out before letting her arms wrap around his neck and falling asleep.

When Raven woke a few hours later, it was still night and she noticed that Joker was no longer laying on top of her. There was, however, a warm blanket draped over her. She sat up a little looking around the dark lounge hating how haunting it looked with the lights off and the lack of music gave to an unsettling silence. Joker was also nowhere in the room and she stood up slowly while letting the blanket fall to the couch. When she walked closer to the lounge exit, it was then she heard Joker's voice.

"I don't care what you have to do," she heard him growl, "find out who sent that dead mouse to her." there was a long pause and she realized he must have been talking on the phone.

"No," he replied after a moment, "when you find them I want them alive you hear?" her heart sped up at those words and his menacing voice. She quickly walked back to the couch and sat down. She pulled the blanked over her, finally noticing how cold the room was. She jumped when Joker walked back into the room; his pale skin, like hers, was easy to make out in the semi dark room. He looked a lot more haunting too in the dark as the light from the street lamps casted a shadow over him. She felt like it was a scene from a horror movie or a very bad dream.

"Awake?" he purred walking up to her and she shook a little when he sat next to her.

"I'd like to go home now." She whispered.

"No," he growled in response, "you're staying here until we find who sent you that gift; I can't have my lovely pet getting damaged before I'm done with her." She pursed her lips together when tears threated to form in her eyes.

"T-This place is really unsettling when it's like this." She whispered truthfully and he chuckled. He pulled her down onto the couch with him, their heads resting on a pillow she didn't even realize was there. She was facing his chest as he wrapped one arm around her and rested the other under the part of the pillow his head rested on after pulling the blanket over them.

"Don't be afraid little mouse," he purred his voice slightly soothing, "daddy will protect you from the scary monsters."

"Like you." She dared to whisper and he chuckled.

"Yes mouse," he purred, "oh but don't worry. I am the worst monster that lurks in the dark; but for now, I'm not after you so sleep." A shiver went up her spine and she moved closer to him, her hand fisting in his burgundy shirt; she fell back to sleep to the feeling of his chest rising and falling as he breathed.

* * *

For the next few days, Raven was forced to stay the night in the lounge and Joker didn't take 'no' for an answer. Frost, like always, would pick her up from the theater and drive her to the club. On her days off, she spent the day in the lounge as well watching TV or reading a book while Joker would come and go throughout the day.

Raven walked out the back of the theater after the performance like always, but her heart stopped when she saw Frost laying on the ground knocked out cold. She rushed over to him and tried to wake him up. Her purse fell off her shoulder and to the ground next to Frost when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth before she could get a scream out. She struggled against her captor as a cloth was placed over her mouth then everything went black.

She woke up laying on a cold hard floor in some kind of abandoned warehouse hearing voices around her. Raven opened her eyes a little and she looked around the room then her eyes landed on that woman name Jade and another man she recognized from the lounge that night Joker had guests. It wasn't Sal Maroni, but another mob boss. She also noticed the faint cuts and bruises along Jade's body; she guessed that was from when Joker threw her out of the longue.

"For some reason the Joker seems to be quite attached to you," the man said walking over to her noticing she had woken up and she saw Jade smile. Raven shook as he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"And the damn bastard has the never to reject my daughter and harm her," he spat, "so let's see how he reacts when his 'little mouse' is found dead." Raven struggled in his hold when he pulled her over to a room that had a water seal door and just a small window.

"Let's see if this mouse can swim." He said before pushing her into the room and she winced when she hit the floor. The door closed and she heard it seal as she jumped up, wincing a little at her now sprained ankle. The ceiling of the room was very low and her head was only an inch from the ceiling.

"Please don't," she yelled and gasped when water started to fill the room slowly and the man laughed.

"I give you one hour before you run out of air mouse." Raven panicked and she started banging on the door yelling for help. Her voice had grown horas from screaming over the time span. Her hands ached from hitting the door and tears of fear streamed down her face as the water crept up to her neck.

Suddenly she heard gunfire going off and a woman's scream reached Raven's ears as she gasped for breath. She faintly heard her name being called and, for once, she was relieved to hear his voice. But she was out of time and she gave her last gasp of breath as the water filled the room and it was clear to her Joker didn't know where she was as he called for her; his voice muffled by the water. She hit her hands against the door a couple more times in desperation; the water making it harder while bubbles left her lips and her lungs started to run out of air. Joker's face suddenly filled the small window as Raven hit her hand against it. Blood was splattered over his face, cloths, and hands as he lifted one up still holding a blood covered knife, but Raven didn't notice; nor did she care as her consciousness begun to fade. Through the water she could faintly hear banging on the door and someone shouted her name before everything went black.

"Come on mouse," she heard a faint voice though the darkness that surrounded her; she felt lips on hers and air was blown into her. Her eyes shot open then and she coughed up water while Joker held her in his arms as he sat on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Good girl," she heard him breath out and he stroked her wet hair with one hand while the other was wrapped around her shoulder as he held her to him; "that's a good girl." Her consciousness faded again, but not before she felt something warm being wrapped around her then feeling Joker lift her up in his arms and carry he bridal style; the last thing she saw was blood dripping down his neck then everything went black.

* * *

Raven woke up the next day her body shivering from being cold and she pulled up the blankets around her feeling groggy. Just as she started to warm up, she suddenly realized that this wasn't her bed. She sat up a little feeling dazed looking around the unfamiliar room. It was fairly large and nicely decorated. Large blackout curtains were draped over the windows making it hard for Raven to fully see what was in the room; but she could still see the sun peaking though the curtains. The next thing she noticed was that she was wearing a large burgundy button up top which was very familiar to her. She moved the covers off her and sat on the edge of the bed remembering what happened to her yesterday. She was also shocked that not only did Joker come for her, but he saved her as well. She moved to stand then winced and quickly sat back down when pain shot through her ankle.

"Careful mouse," she jumped at the voice and looked up to see Joker exiting a door that looked like it led to a bathroom. He was wearing purple sweat pants that hung loosely over some black boxers. His hair was still brushed back, but it looked wet making her think that he just got out of a shower. Joker turned on a light that was on the night stand next to her before kneeling down and grabbing her ankle which was bruised and swollen; telling her it was sprained. He stood up after a minute and handed Raven her cellphone making her blink.

"Call your director," he ordered, "you won't be preforming on that ankle for a while." Raven bit her lip and grabbed the phone. She didn't want to stop preforming, but she also knew Joker was right.

Joker had left the room while she talked to Jake, telling him that she accidently fell down some stairs and sprained her ankle. He was worried about her and gave her the rest of the performances off simply telling her to heal up and come back in when she was ready. Raven had a feeling that Ruby will be beyond happy at this news, but she didn't really care. As soon as she hung up, Joker walked back into the room and forced her to lay back against some stacked pillows while he placed an ice pack on her ankle after sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What a troublesome mouse." He muttered and she bit her lip.

"Sorry." She whispered not sure what else she could say. Joker's frown deepened and she jumped a little when he quickly leaned forward and grabbed her face in one hand.

"How about a thank you," he growled, "I had to waste a lot of my time to track you down; in addition to that, Frost has a concussion because of you." Raven shook a little and tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again, "…and thank you." Joker huffed while releasing her and he looked away as Raven looked at her hands. After a minute she let her eyes wonder around the dark room again.

"Where are we?" she whispered daring to look at him. He tilted his head towards her at her question and his eyes moved around the room then to her.

"My place." He simply responded before leaning forward and pointing a finger at her while resting his free hand on the other side of her legs. The pointing finger reminded her of something her mother used to do when she was scolding her as a child. "And you're damn lucky too mouse; no woman has ever been lucky enough to come here." Raven gulped and nodded not knowing what else to do or say. Joker pulled away and rolled his eyes while giving a huff.

"And I had to kill a business partner because of you," he continued looking back at the wall, "you're lucky he wasn't that important; but still, what a waste. Although it felt good to finally get rid of that annoying Jade brat." Suddenly the image of blood splattered all over him came back to her and she couldn't stop her shiver.

"Cold mouse?" he smirked at her then stood up, "how about a bath to warm up then." Before she could say anything he picked her up bridal style, the ice pack fell to the floor and he carried her over to the bathroom.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered out when he walked into the bathroom. It was a large bathroom for just one person. The shower had glass all around it and a glass door that could swing either in or out. There was also a large bench inside the shower and she could also see controls that turned on the steam shower. She also noticed the toilet was in its own room and across form it she could make out a large closet. The counter was long too and there were two sinks with a large gap between them. The biggest thing in the bathroom was a large Jacuzzi bathtub that could fit at least three people. On one end there were also pillows people could rest their head against. There was also a large space of tile between the tub and the wall. After Joker set Raven on the counter, she watched him start to fill the tub with hot water and blinked when he poured bubble bath in it; the contain looked familiar.

"Is that my bubble bath?" she asked and he smirked.

"I dropped by your apartment while you were sleeping." He simply said and she bit her lip not knowing how to respond to that. He turned to her then after turning off the water once the tub was filled.

"Well don't just sit there," he said, "undress and get in." Her stomach did a flip as he stared at her and she shied away a little making him chuckle.

"Oh little mouse," he teased walking up to her, "what have I told you? Remember we're all alone; just you and me. There's no need to be shy; and I've already seen you naked plenty of times." A bright blush formed on her cheeks and she looked at the ground. She heard him sighed as he stopped in front of her his fingers moved to unbutton his large shirt she was wearing.

"Well I suppose children always need help undressing for a bath." He chuckled while removing the shirt. She gave a squeak which made him give a high pitched laugh as he picked her up and walked her over to the tub. Images of almost drowning suddenly flashed in her mind and she quickly tightened her hold around his neck while digging her fingernails into his skin when he tried to put her into the tub; tears forming in her eyes again from fear and panic.

"Hush now little mouse," he chuckled, "daddy won't let you drown." His words provided no comfort as she clung to him, panicking like a cat when you try to give it a bath. Joker let out growl of annoyance when she wouldn't release her hold; even after he threatened her.

She felt him shift a little one of his hands briefly releasing her and she heard fabric hit the floor. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulder blades when he stepped into the tub and sat down with her still in his arms. The hot water felt nice on her cold body, but she was still too afraid to notice at the moment. Joker gave a 'tsk' sound as he leaned back against the pillows.

"The things owners will do for their pets." He muttered while moving one hand down her back and let it rest on her thigh, stroking his thumb over her thigh.

Eventually, Raven did relax and she finally released her death grip on his shoulders. He took this as a cue to turn her so her back was resting against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist watching as she scooped up some bubbles in her hands and blew them off like a child; a small smile touched her lips as she did so.

He couldn't help but think how innocent she is to the real world just like a child. A part of him wanted to keep it that way; but another part of him wanted to make her witness the horrors of life and he was perfectly capable of showing her that.

"Such a child." He muttered and she looked back at him over her shoulder. His arms loosened around her as she turned around to straddle him, the large tub providing plenty of space to do so. She scooped up more bubbles in her hands and blew them into his face giving a small giggled as he blinked.

"Don't play with fire mouse," he growled a little with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. She sat back and started playing with the bubble that were between their bodies. His hands had moved to hold her waist as she did so.

"Why did you come for me?" she found herself asking in a quiet voice as she stared down at the dissipating bubbles. Joker moved one of his hands up to her chin and made her look up at him and he smirked.

"I told you before," he purred, "I don't take kindly to those who damage what belongs to me; and I'm the only one allowed to kill you pet." Her heart skipped several beats at his words while she looked into his blue eyes that were, like always, void of all emotions.

"Then why don't you?" she whispered and froze when he lifted her off his legs and he sat on his knees, the bubbles around the tub mostly gone by now and she sat cross legged once he had moved. Her eyes went wide as he grabbed her upper arms and started pushing her back into the water. He stopped when the water was up to her neck and just barely covered her ears.

"Is that what you want pet?" he purred with a dark smirk moving his legs between hers and he pushed them aside; pinning them against the sides of the tub, "because it would be so easy to do right now. I can drown you here and now or…" he leaned a little closer smirking even more feeling her nails dig into his arms.

"Or I can have fun with you," he purred, "killing someone with a knife is my preferred way. The torture and agony it puts them though is truly a sight to see. If I'm feeling merciful, then using a gun will do the trick too. Although I'm curious…Let's see how long this mouse can hold her breath for." She went into full panic mode when he pushed her under the water and held her there while moving to hover over her. His hands were like iron grips on her arms while he held here to the bottom of the tup and she moved her hands to try and push him off. His legs continued to pin hers against the sides of the tub.

Through the water she could hear his crazed laugh; her eyes stung when she opened them and she could see his silver smile though the water, his eyes danced with excitement as he watched her struggle. She closed her eyes again her struggling ceasing thinking that if she stopped he would too. Her eyes flew open still under the water when his lips suddenly pressed against hers. He pulled her up then, moving his lips away, and gave a dark smirk when she gasped for breath; staring up at him with wide fearful eyes making him chuckle.

"No pet," her purred moving her further out of the water and setting her on the edge of the tub and she leaned against the wall. "I'm not going to kill you yet; what would I do without your wonderful stage performances?" She gave deep breaths, water dripped off her skin and hair; her heart still going into over drive and he chuckled again.

"You should really start believing me more pet." He smirked while wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to her stomach, "didn't I tell you that I wouldn't let you drown?" Her hands were shaking as tears formed in her eyes once again.

"Y-You're horrible." She stuttered out and he chuckled. He stood up then and pulled her away from the tub. He wrapped a towel around her after wrapping one around his waist. Her hands held the towel around her as her arms bent and pressed against her chest. His arms wrapped around her from behind, one around her waist and the other around her folded arms; pressing them closer to her chest. She felt his lips touch the base of her neck and shivered when his tongue trailed up her neck then behind her ear.

"I'm a killer pet," her purred then in her ear, "a psychopath; horrible is downplay word for me." She suddenly leaned back against his chest, letting him hold her up when pain shot though her sprained ankle making her return to the reality that she's still injured. He lifted her up then and set her on the counter before cupping her face with his hands.

"So long as you do what I say and be a good little pet," he said, "then I don't see you dying anytime soon; just don't go getting into trouble again, I can't keep wasting my time looking for you understood?" She nodded a little and he moved in to kiss her.

"Now," he pulled away with a bright smile, like a mood switch flipped in his head once again; "You must be starving since you've been asleep for a whole day; so you need to eat." He patted her upper arms and she let out a breath, now realizing how hungry she is.

"So what sounds good to the mouse hm?" he purred, "Frost can pick up anything for us."

"Chinese." She whispered after a minute. He gave a frown and thought it over before smiling again and giving a nod. She watched him grab his phone off the counter and send a text before looking back at her.

"Well," he smirked, "let's get dressed." Joker had grabbed some of her pajamas from her apartment as well and he dressed her in her long pajama pants and a long shirt. She let him carry her out of the room and into a hall. A few feet away there was a winding staircase, but at the other end of the hall of the level they were on; there was a closed door.

"What's that room?" she asked quietly pointing to the door and looking up at Joker. His lips formed a smirk and he started walking down the stairs.

"A secret," he purred, "private room; not for a little mouse like you." She looked over his shoulder at the door before it disappeared, her curiosity eating away at her and he chuckled. He set her down on the kitchen counter and she noticed the food was already there.

"Curiosity killed the mouse pet," he purred in her ear, "don't go poking your nose where it doesn't belong unless you want to be punished." Raven gulped and gave a nod before he pulled away from her. The kitchen was fairly large, but she could tell that it was rarely used and there wasn't a lot of effort that went into it, despite how luxurious it is. She also looked though an archway to see a cozy living room with a large TV on one end and a fire place on the side. This place would be very comforting to her, if she wasn't here with Joker that is.

"Let's see," he hummed and Raven shifted a little on the counter to see the food. She watched him open the containers and serve the beef with broccoli on top of the white rice in two bowls. She jumped a little when he lifted her up and carried her into the living room then set her down on the couch before getting the food and drinks. He set water in front of her while he had alcohol.

"Well eat mouse." He said when she didn't reach for her food. Raven hesitated for a second before picking up the bowl and slowly eating. She's been alone like this with him at her apartment many time before; but being here made her even more nervous and afraid.

Joker had finished his food and put his bowl on the coffee table then just sat there drinking his whiskey. She swallowed the last of her food before placing her bowl on top of his. She sat back then and starting playing with the strings on her pajama bottoms. She jumped when Joker suddenly pulled her onto his lap; her back was pressed against his chest. One of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other rested on the arm rest with his drink still in his hand. One of her legs was draped between his and the other hung on the side.

"What shall we do while you heal up pet?" he purred making her shiver.

"I-I don't know." She whispered and he chuckled. He leaned them forward to place his empty glass on the coffee table before leaning back into the couch and running his free hand though her hair.

"Hmm," he said in her ear, "what to do; I've never brought a pet here before; or anyone for that matter, what a spoiled little mouse you've become." Her heart skipped when his hand moved from her hair, to her thigh and he moved it up over her pajama pants. She gasped as his tongue moved up her neck slowly and without thinking, one of her hand lifted up and her fingers tangle in his hair.

"Always so wanting." He purred moving his hand from her thigh and cupping her sex before rubbing her a little making her give a quiet moan. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck when he suddenly stood up, carrying her in his arms. He stared walking out of the room and Raven looked over his shoulder at the dishes.

"What about the dishes?" she asked as he started walking up the stair.

"Ignore them," he growled. She winced when he dropped her on the bed and she had to put pressure on her sprained ankle to move up to the pillows. Joker smirked while sitting on his knees on the end of the bed. He shook a finger at her in a scolding way.

"Careful little mouse," he mocked, "we need to be careful with that ankle; don't want you staying off stage any longer than necessary." Raven held herself up on her elbows watching quietly as he removed her bottoms and underwear before crawling up over her; his blue eyes sparkling with the lust she was so used to seeing.

"I-I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind that," she gasped out as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down.

"Enjoys the spot light does she?" he purred moving his lips over her jaw while she tried to keep hold of her rational thoughts.

"Well, I doubt she's worried about me," Raven replied her hands resting on his upper arms and his lips trailed down her neck; "she's probably beyond happy that I'm out injured for the rest of the performances." A growl rumbled in his throat and he moved back up from her neck to look at her.

"Perhaps I should take her voice away for good." He growled darkly and she got goosebumps.

"N-No," she stuttered, "you don't have to do that." His head tilted a little and a dark smirk formed on his lips.

"Sweet little mouse," he purred, "trying to protect those who don't even care about her."

"R-Ruby's not all that bad." Raven replied softly and he chuckled.

"Sure," he hummed brushing his lips against hers. A shiver when up her spine as he moved his hands down her body then up the inside of her shirt. Her fingers tangled in his hair when he quickly moved down and captured her lips in a very harsh, yet passionate kiss that made her lose all her rational thoughts. His tongue overpowered hers and she bent her legs up forgetting about her ankle then gave a gasp against his lips when pain shot though her ankle. Joker broke the kiss, chuckling a little.

"Bad girl," he scolded, "what did I just tell you about your ankle?" His hand moved down to her injured leg and lifted it to wrap around his waist; and to relieve the pressure she put on it.

"What should I do tonight pet?" he hummed, "punish you for making me waste time tracking you down; or praise you for staying alive as long as you did?"

"I-I don't know," she gasped out as his free hand moved up and down her waist under her shirt. He hummed in response while closing his eyes and swaying back and forth above her. Raven knew he did this when he was thinking something over and it always made her skin crawl. His eyes opened after a minute and he gave a big silver smile then lifted her shirt up even more. Raven hesitantly sat up a little and helped him remove her shirt while his hand continued to hold up the leg of her injured ankle against his waist.

"I suppose the mouse does deserve praise for being so brave." He purred and she didn't even realize that he had removed his pants until he was moving inside her with very powerful thrusts making her cry out. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her up to him while his other hand held up her leg to prevent her from putting pressure on her ankle. His head fell into the crook of her neck and he gave out a groan when her nails dug into his back while she clung to him.

"So good mouse." He groaned and she gasped when he bit her neck a little. Small tears formed in her eyes. She knew this was wrong; but, like every time, she couldn't bring herself to stop him. She enjoyed it too much; the freedom she felt when she's with him like this. He knew too and he always used this to his advantage.

After all, a mouse rarely ever breaks free once it becomes trapped.

 **Author's Note:**

Still working on part four and trying to figure out if I want to end it at 4 parts or at five.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

For the next week Joker made Raven stay at his home. Somedays he would come and go and she was stuck watching TV as Frost 'pet sat' her; mainly because he still had a concussion so he had to lay low for a while. Raven would watch TV with him; but they would never speak and she liked it that way. Some nights Joker would take her to his club, but always made sure to cover her eyes with a blind fold when they left his home; clearly not wanting her to see where he lived. She could tell though that it was somewhere at the edge of Gotham, because it was quiet around the building; the sounds of the city were very faint.

Then some days he would just stay with her at his home; but would disappear for a couple hours into that 'secret' room and this only increased her curiosity. Raven made sure to stay away tough, not wanting to anger him; but damn was her curiosity eating away at her with each passing day. Every night, he would also bathe her like one would when washing their pet. Sometimes he would get in the tub with her and things would get heated very quickly; he enjoyed every moment, watching her come undone under his touch.

It was now the end of the second week and Raven was sitting on the bed reading, but feeling very bored and anxious. Her ankle was feeling much better, so she was able to walk around more; but not for very long. She sighed and put her book down before walking out into the hall dressed in shorts and a tang top. She was just about to walk down the stairs to go watch TV, when a dim light caught her eye. She turned her head a little and noticed that the door on the other end of the hall was cracked open.

Every bone in her body told her to keep walking, but her stupid, childish curiosity took over and she walked over to the door. She bent forward, resting her hands on her upper legs, and made sure not to touch the door as she tried to look though the crack. She could make out a wall and her heart skipped a little when she could see a few guns hanging on that wall.

Before she even realized what was happening, the door swung open making her jump. She gave a sound between a yelp and a squeak when a hand harshly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. She stumbled into his chest and winced when her ankle hurt a little then jumped when she heard a door slam. Raven let out a cry when she was shoved into the now closed door and she looked at Joker with wide eyes as he moved closer to her; his hands held her upper arms and he had her lifted a little off the floor while placing a leg between her legs.

"What did I tell you about curiosity pet." He growled menacingly and her whole body shook in fear.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered, wincing as his hands tightened on her upper arms.

"What did I say?" he repeated and she gulped.

"C-Curiosity k-killed the m-mouse." She stuttered wishing she had just kept walking and ignored her curiosity.

"So explain why you were poking your nose where it doesn't belong?!" he snapped and tears started to escape her eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she repeated again closing her eyes in fear. The room was deathly silent for a while before Joker finally spoke.

"Well you're in here now," he said moving away from her and grabbing her face in his hand; making her look at him, "You'll stay here with me, but you're walking on a very fine line pet; so do not disobey me again." Raven gave a shaky nod and watched him turn his back on her. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a brown suede vest buttoned over the shirt, and black gloves.

She finally looked around the room, her eyes widening. Guns hung neatly on two walls, most were small hand held guns, but there were also large machine guns. There were also cabinets built into those walls and she had a feeling they were stocked with bullets. The room had white tile and in one corner there was a three cushion couch neatly placed in a corner. She looked over to Joker who had walked down a couple steps into an area filled with brown sand. She shuddered seeing all the knives and some guns laying in that area, neatly placed in a circle. In the center of the circle was a fairly large cushion that he had sat on. He sat cross legged and she just stood frozen watching him sharpen a knife; looking completely at ease. Raven jumped a little when Joker looked up at her and she bit her lip.

"Come here mouse." He said holding his arm out to her, the knife sharpener still in his hand and his voice left no room for refusal. Raven's stomach gave a turn of fear as she slowly walked over to him; her ankle hurt as she did so. She sat down on the cushion next to him, facing him as she sat on her knees, and her body froze when he leaned forward and pushed the flat part of the small knife against her cheek while she looked at her shaking hands.

"What a troublesome pet you are becoming," he purred and her breath hitched when he moved the knife under her chin (the flat part still touching her skin) and he pushed up; making her look up at him. The tip of the blade gently pressed into the skin of her neck making her heart skip. She swallowed a little while looking into his emotionless blue eyes and he smirked.

"I didn't think a polished girl like you was capable of causing trouble," he continued, "yet what a troublesome girl you're becoming." Raven pursed her lips together not knowing what to say. Her body froze when he moved the blade of the knife with feather lightness against her skin and down to her chest. The tip of the knife stopped right above the diamond 'J' necklace that hasn't left her neck since he gave it to her; except for when she was preforming on stage.

"I should punish you for disobeying me," he said more to himself and her shoulders started to shake making him smirk up at her.

"Stop shaking little mouse," he teased, "I haven't decided anything yet." This didn't help her relax and he chuckled. He finally moved the knife away from her skin then pulled her onto his lap; her back against his chest as he sat cross legged on the cushion. He made her lay back into his chest before he continued to sharpen his knives while he rested his chin on her shoulder. The only time he moved was when he went to put the knife down and pick up another while Raven had eventually, kind of, relaxed against him; but her stomach did turns of nervousness every time he picked up a new knife. At one point she had looked up from her hands and watched him expertly sharpen the knives with grace and perfection. She was just starting to fully relax, but then he set his knife sharpener down along with his knife and pick up a hand gun. He chuckled feeling her body tense against his.

"Curious," he purred in her ear, his head still resting on her shoulder, "the second someone sees a gun they become so uncomfortable. That's why I prefer knives mouse." He hummed in her ear while loading the gun and continuing; "Someone sees a criminal holding a gun and they think they're going to die; but if I were to pull a knife out instead their faces show relief." He chuckled darkly, "how stupid they are; knives and guns are the same. They're both weapons that can kill someone in an instant; or they can cause slow agonizing pain. But people seem to always forget that when they see a knife." His voice held amusement and she sat frozen, not knowing what to say while he finished loading the gun.

"Ever held a gun before mouse?" he purred and she jumped a little, her heart going into overdrive as he grabbed one of her hands with his free one and moved it to the handle of the gun. She tried to pull her hand back when the cold, heavy metal touched her palm and he wrapped his hand over hers; forcing her to hold the gun. He gave a high pitched laugh seeing the panic and unease in her eyes; she was just so innocent…

"Don't worry mouse," he purred letting her release the gun and she quickly put her hand back in her lap. He then wrapped his arms around her, the gun still in one hand as he begun to sway them back and forth a little.

"You don't have to worry your pretty mind over things like that," he continued, "daddy will deal with all the killing; you just stay your little mouse self alright?" she nodded stiffly while trying to calm her pounding heart. He moved her off his lap then and pushed her to lay on the cushion while he moved to be above her. Joker set the gun aside before grabbing her face in his hands and kissed her harshly. Slowly, her hands moved from the cushion then tangled in his hair; but before the kiss could deepen, he moved away his lips forming a wicked smirk.

"I know what I want to do," he said happily, "oh and mouse I've had many pets in the past; but this will be a first, so you should be feeling very lucky right now!" her heart skipped as he sat back on her thighs looking like an excited child.

"W-What is it?" she dared to asked and he smirked while placing his glove covered hands on her upper arms and patting her a little.

"I want to mark you as mine;" he said without hesitation and she blinked, "oh but I can't decide if I want to give you a tattoo or..." her heart froze watching as his eyes roamed over his many knives, "or do I want to scar that pretty skin of yours? What to do, what to do?" his fingers tapped over her chest as he thought while one of his hands held her waist. Her breathing started coming out in panicked breaths at his words. He tilted his head after a moment and looked back down at her.

"Scaring that flawless skin of yours would be so sinful," he murmured, "and scars do vanish over time if the cut isn't done just right." He smiled then and clapped his gloved covered hands together, "it's decided then; I'll give you a tattoo tomorrow, I need time to think about where to put it and what it will say." Her body shook underneath his and he laughed.

"Don't look so nervous pet," he purred leaning back to her, "I promise it won't hurt…well much." He chuckled then cupped her face again; all amusement gone as his face turned serious.

"Now then," he said, "how are you going to apologize to daddy for not listening to him and poking your nose in places you weren't supposed to?" Raven bit her lip as a response and he growled a little.

"Well pet?" he growled and she jumped.

"I-I don't know." She whispered and he gave a 'tsk' noise while sitting back on her thighs and shaking his head.

"Not the best start to an apology," he gave a dramatic sigh.

"W-What do you want?" she dared to ask and he smirked then licked his lips.

"Something special," he purred, "and I suggest you figure it out before bed tonight." He stood up then and pulled her with him.

"For now I do believe it's lunch time mouse," he picked her up after taking off his gloves and tossing them onto the cushion, "let's go eat." Raven looked over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"Mr. J," she suddenly said and the tilt of his head told her he was listening; so she continued, "how long did it take you to put that room together?" he stopped on the stairs and looked down at her in slight surprise; but he quickly composed himself and continued walking.

"Months." He replied truthfully and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's ok to be protective over something you worked hard on," she whispered, "I'm sorry I got nosey." Joker remained quiet for a long time before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I forgive you." He simply said after a while then set her down on the couch so they could eat lunch.

"But you still have to prove to me how sorry you are." He suddenly said in the middle of lunch and she bit her lip in response. She spent the rest of the day watching TV and Joker had left her to go 'take care of some business.' She wasn't even paying attention to what she was watching though, because she was too focused on trying to figure out what he wanted. Eventually, the sun had set and Joker returned with takeout Italian food. She didn't speak while they ate dinner, but jumped when he finally spoke up.

"Figure it out yet mouse?" he purred setting his empty plate down and moving his lips to her neck. Raven slowly shook her head and he chuckled a little.

"Well it's bath time then," he said while picking her up, "maybe you can figure it out then; although you did have all afternoon."

Raven sat in the tub quietly while Joker washed her hair. He sat on the outside with his sleeves rolled up as he did so. His hands would move down her shoulders and over her arms on occasion, making her shiver. She sat with her back against the side of the tub when he was done and he wrapped his arms around her, over her shoulders and upper chest.

"Well pet," he purred, "I'm waiting for my special apology." Raven chewed the inside of her cheek still in the dark of what he wanted and he chuckled.

"Do you want a hint mouse?" he asked and she gave a small, hesitant, nod. Joker gave a throaty chuckled and he moved one hand up and pushed his finger into her mouth, pressing down on her tongue.

"Such a talented tongue," he purred and her heart picked up a little as she started to understand, "what a shame I've only experienced it once."

"I-I was drunk." She stuttered out when he removed his finger. He pulled her out of the tub then and dried her off before dressing her into her pajama shorts and tang top.

"And didn't I once tell you that alcohol makes us reveal our true desires," he purred, pulling her into the bedroom and taking a seat on the edge of the bed; "don't deny it mouse." Raven shook a little as he made her sit on her knees and between his legs; somewhere deep inside her, she knew that he was right and she hated it.

"Well mouse," he purred moving his fingers through her hair, "are you going to apologize? Remember mouse, whatever you do with me is a secret kept between us." Her heart fluttered a little and he smirked down at her, watching her move her hands to his pants and unbutton them. His eyes closed and he let out groan when her tongue moved up his length slowly; his fingers tangled painfully in her hair.

"Such a good pet," he purred then stood up while she took him in her mouth; her own eyes closing. She felt ashamed of herself as he pushed down her throat and started to move; but she also couldn't stop herself from enjoying it. The very act was another thing her mother had told her a lady never does; which she was right, but her mother no longer cared about her. Joker grunted before releasing into her then pulled away. He laid down on the bed, pulling her with him before he flipped them over so he was hovering above her.

"Such a naughty little mouse," he purred with a smirk, "oh what would that uptight mother of yours think?"

"I don't care," she whispered making him chuckle.

"Good." He replied lying next to her and pulling the sheets over them then wrapping his arms around her after pulling his pants back on; "now sleep little mouse, you've earned my forgiveness."

* * *

Raven quickly sat up in bed a few hours later; a nightmare had startled her out of her sleep. She breathed heavily while looking around the very dark room and noticing Joker was no longer in the bed. The nightmare had really unsettled her and she didn't want to go back to sleep; the darkness of the room didn't help her fear. So she grabbed a blanket off the bed, wrapped it around her, and walked out of the room intending to go watch TV. She stopped in the hall when she noticed the dim light coming from Joker's private room. Raven bit her lip and hesitated before walking over to the door. She cautiously opened the door and stepped quietly inside while silently closing the door behind her.

"You should be in bed." Joker's growl made her jump. He was sitting on the cushion in the center of all his weapons; he didn't move his gaze from sharpening a knife and Raven wrapped the blanket around her even more. The lights were very dim, giving the room a more ominous feeling to it than it had before.

"I-I had a nightmare." She whispered looking down at her bare feet; "a-and I was too scared to go back to sleep." She glanced up at him though her eyes lashes; watching him look up at her.

"You're being annoying." He growled and she shifted a little while biting her lip and looking back at the ground then heard him sigh; "come here mouse." He said holding out an arm to her and smirking when she quickly walked over to him without hesitation. He pulled her onto his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder; the blanket still wrapped around her. She had bent her legs and Joker used her knees as arm rests while he continued to sharpen his knives.

"Now tell daddy what your bad dream was about." He said after a few minutes and she bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Well mouse." He purred in her ear, never stopping on his knife sharpening.

"U-Um," she stuttered out, her cheeks turning red, "s-spiders." She whispered the word extremely embarrassed now. Joker let out a high pitched laugh that echoed around room and she pursed her lips together. He moved so he was holding the knife and knife sharpener in one hand before moving his free hand to her bare leg, under the blanket. She jumped a little when his glove covered hand lightly moved up her leg and he moved his fingers to make it feel like something was crawling up her leg.

"Itsy bitsy spiders," he chuckled while nipping at her neck a little, "they do come from nowhere and scare a poor little mouse. Shall I go find some and see how she reacts?"

"P-Please don't," she stuttered not able to stop herself from shivering and he chuckled again as he continued to move his fingers up and down her thigh.

"Do tell why they're so scary." He said in an amused tone.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered, "they're creepy and they pop out of nowhere and they move fast." Joker gave a throaty chuckled while she wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

"And they jump too pet," he purred, "one moment you're sitting there and the next…there it is!" Raven jumped and screamed a little when his free hand suddenly attacked her thigh. Joker let out a high pitched and very amused laugh while Raven tried to calm her fluttering heart.

"T-That wasn't funny." She muttered and he chuckled a little while wrapping his arm around her waist, over the blanket; his other hand still held the knife and knife sharpener as he continued to rest that arm on her bent knee.

"On the contrary pet," he hummed, "I found that very amusing. She's afraid of a spider more that she is of me; that hurts my pride a little mouse." His arm moved from her waist and she watched as he continued to sharpen the knife; resting both of his arms on her knees once again.

"Back home," she said after a minute, "when I was five I fell into a pit full of spiders while out walking with my mom. I was so scared, but mother made no attempt to help me; she just kept walking and yelled at me saying that 'a proper lady shouldn't scream like that'." Joker rested his chin back on her shoulder and gave that 'tsk' noise when she stopped talking.

"What a horrid woman." He replied with a hint of distaste. Raven looked down at the blanket.

"She didn't care about me," she whispered, "actually, no one really cares about me." She tensed when Joker suddenly moved the knife to her neck.

"Now if that were true pet," he purred, "then you wouldn't still be here." She let out a breath when he moved the knife away and set it down before picking up another. Did he just imply that he cares about her?

Raven pushed those thoughts away and didn't bother to ask; she was just here for his entertainment. She continued to watch him sharpen the new knife, her body relaxing against him. Her eyes started to close a little as her tired state returned and she let out a small yawn. Joker lifted her off his lap then and moved her so her head was resting on his leg.

"Sleep mouse," he purred, "daddy will keep all those scary spiders away." A faint smile touched her lips and she cuddled closer to him. She fell asleep to the sound of the knife sharpener running across the blade of the knife.

* * *

When Raven woke the next morning, she was still laying on the cushion in Joker's weapon room; wrapped up in the blanket as well. She felt warm breath against her neck and realized then that Joker way lying behind her. Her back was pressed against his chest and he had one arm draped over her and stretched out in front of them. Raven's heart skipped a beat when she noticed the glint of a knife that was still being held by him in that hand. It was then she realized that he was sleeping; she had never seen him sleep before. She always fell asleep before him and he was always awake before her; she had begun to wonder if he even did sleep and now her question was answered. She laid perfectly still, not wanting to wake him; Raven had a feeling he was a grumpy person when he wakes. She stiffened when he moved a little; slipping a leg between hers and moving closer to her. Raven now knew what it felt like to be a teddy bear while she just laid there, unmoving.

Eventually, though, she had to stretch her very stiff body. She started by shifting a little and stretching her legs out, his leg still between hers. She froze when he moved a little and a small growl escaped his lips; telling her that he was coming out of his sleep. Her eyes landed on his hand and her heart skipped again when his fingers tightened around the handle and the blade was now resting by her neck when he moved his arm tighter around her so that it was no longer stretched out in front of her; before he fell back into a deep sleep. Ok…So she decided moving wasn't the smartest thing to do. She breathed slowly trying to calm her heart; feeling the sharp blade lightly brush the skin of her neck.

 _'_ _Now what?'_ she thought, desperately needing to stretch her stiff body, but not daring to move again. She briefly thought about moving her hand to his and trying to pull the knife away from her neck, but figured that may just anger him. So she had to opt for the next best thing; just lying there, not moving. She closed her eyes again and let herself relax in his hold just waiting for him to wake up.

After an hour, but what seemed like years, she felt him shift a little and he let out an irritated groan making her happy that she didn't wake him earlier. He lifted himself up a little, his arm still in front of her and he hovered over her a little while she still laid on her side; his leg remained between hers. Raven let out a small breath once the knife had moved away from her neck and she turned a little to look up at him. Her heart skipped when she finally opened her eyes to see him glaring down at her with sleep filled eyes. His once neat hair was messed up a little and it hung in his face. She, very hesitantly and slowly, lifted her hand; after she moved onto her back when he removed his leg from between hers. Her heart was going into overdrive when she moved her fingers though his loose strands of hair and brushed them back.

"Um," she whispered a little, "good morning Mr. J" He let out a growl and she gasped when he suddenly laid on top of her moving her legs apart as he did so.

"No morning is ever good." He grumbled in her neck and she blinked at the ceiling. She bent her legs up on either side of him thankful that she could finally stretch them and she also stretched her arms above her head.

"Although," he suddenly purred and she gasped when he started to grind into her slowly; his tongue moved up her neck, "I could get used to waking up like this." She gave a quiet moan when he started to grind harder and he give a grunt.

"W-We should get breakfast?" She gasped out trying to hold onto her rational thoughts. Joker's movements stopped and he lifted his head, giving a lustful smirk.

"Later," he purred sitting up and removing her pajama shorts and underwear, "you know mouse I do believe we are going to have a lot of fun today." Her eyes widened when he moved his knife up her neck and placed the edge against her lips.

"Hold this for me pet," he smirked and she hesitantly parted her lips then pressed them down holding the knife against her lips and Joker chuckled while leaning back over her.

"Perrrrrfect." He purred and she moaned while closing her eyes; digging her nails into his shoulder through his shirt as he pushed into her and started a slow rhythm. He moved his lips to her neck his movements becoming faster and she had to focus on not cutting her tongue or lips on the very sharp knife in her mouth.

"What's wrong pet?" he purred in her ear moving his hands to her thighs; "why so quiet?" he chuckled when a whimper sounded deep in her throat and his thrusts became more erratic.

Joker panted after they both found their release and he pulled his pants back on and straightened out his white shirt then brushed his hair back; sitting on her waist after pulling his pants on. He finally pulled the knife from her lips and she let out a relieved breath then watched him with wide eyes as he gave the flat part of the blade a slow lick.

"So perfect," he purred leaning back down to her and giving her a kiss.

"Well," he pulled away suddenly and smiled brightly; "shall we go eat?" he stood up and she pulled her pants and underwear back on before he lifted her up.

"Come on mouse," he said in that excited voice as he entwined his fingers with hers and pulled her out of the room; "I'm excited for after breakfast." Raven's eyes lingered on their entwined fingers before she looked back up at him.

"What's after breakfast?" she dared to ask and they stopped in the kitchen. Joker gave her a smirk before pulling her towards him.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he purred then released her, "right now, I want omelets." She watched him walk into living room, leaving her alone to cook. She let out a sigh before pulling out some eggs and other food for the omelets. When she entered the living room, Joker was flipping through news channels looking bored. He took the plate from her without even looking away from the TV and she sat down then started to eat. She jumped when Joker turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room; looking irritated at something he saw in the news.

"They can't do a fucking thing on their own." He growled in annoyance. Raven swallowed her food in nervousness feeling uncomfortable as he seethed next to her. She bit her lip while looking at his plate that was set down on the coffee table, untouched. For some reason that she didn't understand, she grabbed his plate as he glared at the black TV screen; not noticing her. She cut off a piece of the omelet and stuck it on the fork before moving it to his lips. His anger filled eyes moved to her then and he suddenly gave a smirk before biting the omelet off the fork.

"Oh forgive me mouse," he said after a minute then took his plate and fork from her; "I got distracted with business." Raven bit her lip and returned to eating her breakfast without saying anything. She froze a little when he suddenly rested his head on her shoulder and his hair brushed her neck and cheek.

"It's so hard to find men and business partners who are true criminals in this city;" he sighed, "what a pain." Raven set down her plate and cleared her throat.

"I think that applies to all professions Mr. J." she said and he let out a high pitched laugh. Raven gave a small squeak when he suddenly moved to sit on her lap, his legs bent as his full weight was on her thighs.

"Oh I knew she had a sense of humor behind her shy little character," he chuckled placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Now if only she would smile more for daddy," he hummed before placing his hand with the smile tattoo over her mouth and smirking; "what a beauty she will truly be with a bright smile." Raven blinked, not able to say anything with his hand over her mouth.

"Alright then," Joker suddenly said while getting off her lap, "let's go have some fun!" Raven's nervousness suddenly returned as he picked her up and walked back upstairs and into his room full of weapons. Instead of setting her on the cushion though; he set her down on the black three cushion couch in the corner.

"Sit," he commanded with a smirk while pointing a finger at her. Raven sat still watching him walk over to one of the cabinets and pulling something out. She instinctively moved away on the couch when he walked back over to her holding a tattoo gun in one hand and a towel in the other; his lips formed a dark smirk at seeing her fear.

"Now why so nervous mouse?" he chuckled while sitting on the edge of the couch and grabbing her arm; "didn't I say that you were getting a tattoo today?" Raven bit her lip in response; she had actually forgotten…

He made her lay on the couch and pulled off her shorts while her fingers dug into the cushion. When he started to clean the area on her upper, inner thigh; she tried to move away earing a growl from him.

"Do I need to tie you down mouse?" he growled and she quickly shook her head.

"I-I really hate needles Mr. J," she stuttered out in fear; tears forming in her eyes.

"All the more fun for me," he chuckled in response, not caring at all. The spot on her thigh that he cleaned off for the tattoo was a spot where only people could see it if she were only in her underwear. A guy wouldn't miss the tattoo if he were in bed with her and she knew that was Joker's intention. Joker leaned forward on the couch, lifting her other leg over his shoulder and giving himself a better angle as he moved the needle close to her skin. Joker smiled brightly when she whimpered as the ink needle entered her skin; her knuckles turning white, well whiter, when she dug her fingers into the cushions around her. She needed a distraction; so as tears escaped her eyes she opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"W-What's the story with that Jade woman you hated?" she stuttered out though her pain. Joker stopped his work for a second and sat up a little with a smirk; her leg still hanging on his shoulder.

"Jealous pet," he purred wiping blood off her thigh with the towel.

"N-No," she breathed out, "I was just wondering; you seemed to really hate her." Joker let out a throaty chuckle before leaning back down.

"Wanting me to talk you though your pain," he said knowing exactly what she was trying to do. She squeezed her eyes shut as he continued the tattoo.

"Well you've been so good today mouse," he suddenly said, "I suppose I can tell that story." Her eyes remained closed as he spoke, but she was no longer squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hmm," he continued after a minute, "Jade was quite the spoiled child; she was an only child after all and her stupid father gave her anything she wanted."

"I-I've seen that before," she stuttered out and he chuckled.

"Six months ago I had a plan that would make me and the mob bosses a lot of money. All of them had agreed to my plan. Jade's father…Oh what was that old man's name…Hmm…Rick…No that's not right…Ha you know I can't remember he wasn't all that memorable." He laughed at himself and Raven let out a small breath while he continued.

"Anyways," he continued, "Jade had heard about the whole deal because her father had a big mouth when it came to her and she had an obsession over me. Well actually she wanted to be the Queen of Gotham and I am the King." He smirked up at Raven, pulling away to wipe off more blood and inspect his work before leaning back down and continuing.

"Well she told her father that she wanted to be mine; so her father told me that he wouldn't agree on the deal unless I 'show her a good time'." Joker huffed, "business is business though mouse; so I did just that. Oh she was a pain ever since then. The little tramp got all possessive over me and had her father kill any woman that I…well my let's just say my last two pets didn't last very long thanks to her; poor things." Raven's heart fluttered a little, but something in his story made her realize something. He had let Jade kill his other…well women, but he came for her. Why was that? Raven bit her lip to keep from asking and he continued.

"Once my plan was complete and all of us were making money," he continued, "I had to get her off my back, she was so annoying and had this delusion that I'd actually let her be my Queen. But I couldn't kill her because I did still need her father's corporation in other matters. That's when I made a side deal with Sal. That lonely man needed some entertainment and when he wooed her with just enough jewels; she quickly went to him. Then about a week later a little mouse walked into my club; the poor thing looked so uncomfortable, I just had to meet her and you know the rest pet." Joker leaned up wiping off her leg one more time and inspecting his final work. He moved his lips to the ankle that rested on his shoulder and she shivered a little. Her stiff fingers finally loosened on the cushions while he applied some ointment to the freshly tattooed skin, then put a Band-Aid over it.

"Property of Joker," he smirked and nodded moving his thumb over the bandaged tattoo, "she's a lucky little mouse; first pet ever to receive such a gift." He moved her leg off his shoulder and stretched out over her then cupped her cheeks in his hands; wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"First pet to get a lot of things from me," he muttered his blue eyes meeting her tear stained eyes; "oh don't cry mouse; I could've done worse you know." Just as his lips touched hers; a phone ring broke the silence and made him growl in annoyance. Raven sat up on her elbows a little when Joker sat back on his knees and pulled his ringing phone from his pocket.

"What?" he snapped making Raven jump a little. His free hand rested on her stomach and he tapped his fingers in irritation as the person on the other line spoke. His head tilted a little and his eyes moved to Raven; a look of interest crossed his face.

"I see," he hummed and Raven bit her lip wondering what suddenly got him so interested; she probably didn't want to know.

"Well fine," he said after another minute; "I'll be there tonight." He hung up his phone and her stomach did a flip when he smiled brightly down at her.

"You," he said pulling her up and making her stand in front of him. He pointed a finger at her before continuing, "you my little mouse seem to have a very large number of fans; and you're going to help me close a deal I've been working on for months tonight." Raven blinked and couldn't hold back her confused, and somewhat, scared look making Joker smirk as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It would appear that a very powerful drug dealer just loves your performances," he explained; "and he just found out that we are…well acquainted; he's agreed to make a deal with him if he can meet you. Oh how can I say no to that? Hm…" Joker tilted his head then while looking at her, "you're a lot more useful than I first thought." Raven's heart skipped at this news and her nervousness was clear on her face making Joker chuckle.

"Oh don't worry mouse," he purred pulling her to him and patting her head, "daddy will be with you the whole time."

* * *

A few hours before the club had opened, Frost had taken Raven to the theater so she could pick up the new script for their next play; and show Jack that she was still alive. Her ankle was completely healed by this point, so Jack told her to be ready for rehearsals next week because they wanted to get this play to open as soon as possible. Once she picked up the packet, Frost drove her to club. Under her long black jacket, she used to cover up; she was wearing an elegant dark purple dress. It's two inch sleeves hung off her shoulders and it stopped just at her mid-thigh. She was wearing a silver diamond bracelet Joker got her and the diamond 'J' necklace rested on her neck. Her hair was still down, but had a little more of a curve to it since she had let it air dry from when she took a shower later that day. Her makeup was simply just like always.

Joker was already in the lounge waiting for her dressed in that white shirt he kept unbuttoned and his black pants. Gold chains hun on his neck and that gold bracelet and watch were on his wrist. His fingers once again held all the rings he always wears to the club and the diamond studs were in his ears. The gun harness hung on him like always with two fully loaded guns and the untied silk bowtie was draped over his shirt. His cane rested under his hands as he sat on the couch like when she first met him, watching the people dance.

"Well tell me mouse," he looked over to her and motioned with his finger for her to go over to him; which she did. "what is the next performance?" Raven gave a small smile.

"Little Mermaid," she replied and he huffed.

"Wow you're so lucky I enjoy watching you preform," he muttered, "tell me pet am I ever going to get to see an adult musical; something more dark. So far the closest I've gotten is Phantom of the Opera."

"Oh," Raven bit her lip, "I'll talk to the director for the next performance." Joker gave a wide silver smile and patted her cheek.

"Such a good girl," he purred, "I do look forward to that outcome." Raven just nodded while he pulled her onto his lap and placed a kiss on her neck; his red lipstick lingered on her neck when he pulled away and turned his attention back to the club. Raven started reading the play write as Joker held her on his lap with one arm while resting his other hand on the cane. Half an hour went by before Frost walked into the room.

"Antonio is here boss," he said making Joker tilt his head. Raven tensed recognizing the name as the drug deal that wanted to meet her. Joker moved her off his lap and leaned into her to whisper in her ear.

"Don't look so scared mouse," he purred, "remember that daddy is right here." Joker leaned away just as the door opened. A middle aged man with short, neatly combed black hair. He was dressed in black pants and a blue shirt; his sleeve rolled up to his upper arms revealing his sleeves of tattoos. For some reason she found herself thinking that she preferred Joker's tattoos. The man looked at Raven and gave a big smile.

"Oh she's even more beautiful up close." He said in an Italian accent and Raven noticed Joker's fingers twitch a little as he rested his hands on his cane; an uncharacteristic frown on his face. He held his hands out to her and Raven glanced at Joker who motioned with his head for her to stand. She nervously stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed her hands and planed a kiss on her knuckles then pulled away with a smile.

"I can't begin to express how overjoyed I am to meet such an exquisite woman." He said and Raven gave a polite smile feeling Joker's eyes on her.

"Thank you um mister…" she said politely.

"Please just Antonio for you dear," he smiled and she nodded while he looked over at Joker; "you don't lie Mr. J. I am truly happy to see you are acquainted with her. Oh come dear and sit with me." Raven bit her lip while he dragged her over to the couch opposite of Joker who hasn't moved or taken his eyes off them. Raven wondered just how much he wanted a deal with this man.

"It was such a loss that you couldn't preform the rest of the Wicket performances," Antonio continued while he sat next to Raven; a little too closely for her liking.

"Oh yes," Raven replied politely again really hating this, "I had a small accident that prevented me from preforming." Antonio nodded in response.

"But you're all better now?" he smiled and she gave a nod before looking over to Joker.

"Well I do believe we have business," Antonio continued, turning serious and looking over to Joker as well who gave his signature smirk.

"Indeed we do," he replied darkly.

"Sweet Raven," Antonio said looking back at her, "I'm sure you don't want to be here for all this; why don't you come back up when we're done." Raven glanced at Joker really not wanting to go into the crowded club.

"Actually," Joker hummed suddenly looking completely at ease, "she's not fond of crowds which is why she is here with me; oh but don't worry Antonio she won't cause any problems. Mouse…don't you have something you should be reading?" Raven nodded feeling relieved when she was able to stand up. She grabbed the play write and quickly walked over to a barstool. She could feel Antonio's eyes linger on her before the two men begun talking and she quickly tuned them out.

"Mouse," she suddenly heard Joker's voice say and she turned around, "Antonio here would like some whiskey; be a dear and get him some." Raven nodded a little before pouring a glass of whiskey and walking over to Antonio who smiled brightly at her. He accepted the glass from her, but before she could retreat; he grabbed her hand and made her side next to him.

"Raven," he smiled, "I'm looking forward to your next performance. You know since your debut in Phantom; I haven't missed one performance of yours." Raven tucked her hair behind her ear in nervousness.

"Oh well thank you Mr. Antonio." He laughed, his attention completely on her now.

"No please just Antonio," he smiled, "she's such a sweet girl Mr. J." he looked over at Joker who was watching them with an emotionless expression.

"That she is." Joker agreed before standing with a bright smile and resting his cane against the couch.

"I do hope you're enjoying her company," he continued, walking over to them and Raven sat still on the couch to keep herself from hiding behind him to get away from Antonio's gazes.

"Yes she's so delightful," Antonio nodded, "such a shy girl too." Raven's breath hitched when he rested a hand on her thigh. Joker's eyes flashed to his hand for a brief second before looking back at Antonio.

"Well I do hope this shows that I follow through on my end of a deal." His hands waved in front of Raven as he stopped next to her while leaning down a little; his gesture made her feel like a trophy being shown off.

"Oh," Antonio nodded, "yes, yes. I do believe we have a bright business venture ahead of us." Raven shifted a little desperately wanting his hand off her bare thigh. Joker's smile brightened and he clapped his hands together.

"How wonderful!" he cheered.

"Oh miss Raven," Antonio said looking back at her, "would you be a dear and accompany me home." Raven's stomach gave a flip and she glanced at Joker watching him narrow his eyes.

"Actually Mr. Antonio," she said politely, "I have a very early morning at the theater tomorrow." she lied and this was when her acting truly came in handy.

"Oh I won't keep you up all night dear," Antonio chuckled acting like this was the most casual conversation on earth. Raven jumped when his hand trailed up her thigh and under her dress; she pressed her lips together trying not shake. Joker was suddenly standing in front of the two. His hands resting on his can and he leaned forward putting his weight on it; Raven's heart fluttered because his once emotionless look was now dark and deadly.

"Do you wish to sleep with her Antonio?" Joker growled; humming Antonio's name making him looked up at the Joker.

"Of course J," he smirked, "she looks like she will be such a fun woman; completely fuck-able." Joker's frowned deepened and Raven finally shifted away a little, but this only encourage the drug dealer more.

"Oh don't worry dear," he chuckled, "I do have access to many drugs that makes it all the better."

"Sounds like fun; drugs do wonders on defenseless, shy woman." Joker hummed straightening up with a smirk; "although I do believe there's been a misunderstanding." Antonio looked up at these words. Joker held out a hand to Raven and she quickly took it before he wrapped his arm around her from behind, placing his hand on her thigh where Antonio's had been.

"You see Antonio I am aware of how…hmm, how to put this…well…how incredible she is in bed. She is a feisty little thing in the sheets." Raven's face turned red at his bluntness and he continued after giving her neck a kiss; "she is my pet after all." Antonio frowned and stood up.

"Well I guess we have a problem then J." he said in an angry tone. Raven's eyes suddenly went wide when Joker pulled a gun out of his harness with his free hand. She gasped when he turned her so her face was buried in his shoulder and she couldn't see anything.

"I believe we do," Joker chuckled, "you see I don't take kindly to those who disrespect what belongs to me. And you see, she's not completely fuck able because she is mine and I'm the only one she lets in." Raven jumped and held back a scream when a gunshot rang out throughout the room. The club music drowned out the sound from those in the club, completely unaware that someone was just killed.

Raven's hands were holding Joker's shirt and her shoulders shook as tears streamed down her face. She felt sick, scared, sad; yet oddly happy and safe at the same time. Joker returned his gun to the harness before wrapping his arms around her and swaying back and forth a little.

"Quiet now mouse," he shushed, "you did very well for daddy." Raven could hear people walking around them and guessed they were cleaning up the mess; but she didn't dare open her eyes to see. When the door finally closed and they were alone again; Raven spoke quietly.

"You planned to kill him this whole time." She whispered and he chuckled.

"A young detective are we?" he teased pulling away and she just stared at his chest until his finger under her chin made her look up at him.

"It was part of my deal with Sal," he smirked, "oh but I did tell the truth too; I do not take kindly to men touching what belongs to me." He suddenly cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears before patting her cheeks.

"Oh that did sound like a lot of fun though," he suddenly smiled, "I'll have to introduce you to some of those pleasure drugs; they really are wonderful!" Raven bit her lip and calmed her breathing.

"I-I don't think drugs are good for a person's heath." She whispered and he chuckled.

"Well that's only if you do them all the time," he replied, "but believe me it's an experience you don't want to miss out on. We'll save that for a special day though." Raven looked at the ground.

"Can I go home now Mr. J?" she whispered, "I haven't been to my apartment in weeks."

"Hmmm…" he swayed back and forth again, "nope! I've decided to keep you as a house pet. Speaking of home, let's go back and wash you off from when that horrid man touched you." Raven's feet remained frozen in place as he started to pull her along. Joker looked back at her then sighed.

"Uh-Oh, I've seemed to petrify the poor little mouse;" he teased. He suddenly clapped his hands in front of her and she jumped while he laughed.

"There we go," he laughed, "I'll reward my pet for her bravery today. After we've bathed you, I'll suffer though any movie you'd like to watch." Raven looked up at him though her eye lashes before giving a small nod and letting him lead her out.

* * *

Two hours later, after Raven had bathed. Or rather Joker had bathed her; she was lying on the living room couch with him lying behind her. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his head rested on his free arm on some stacked pillows. Raven was wrapped in a blanket and her head rested on only one pillow so Joker would be able to see the TV screen. Although she doubted he was paying attention to the move; which she chose Little Mermaid since that is her next play. She knew that he wasn't asleep either because his lips would occasionally touch her head or he would nip at her ear. She was dressed in her pajama shorts and tang top while Joker was only wearing a pair of purple sweat pants.

"Again," Joker huffed when the movie was over, "the things owners will suffer though for their pets." He picked her up then and walked up to the bedroom.

"Thank you." She whispered and he laid behind her in bed before pulling up the sheets.

"Just sleep now." He muttered grumpily and she did just that.

" _You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a woman"_ _her mother's voice echoed in the dark room she was in and she turned to see her mother. Raven's eyes widened seeing blood splattered over her mother and she was holding a knife._

 _"_ _G-Get away," she whimpered trying get away from her deranged mother; but she couldn't move._

 _"_ _A disappointment like you should be dead." Raven panicked as her mother raised the knife._

Raven let out a scream while quickly sitting up in bed; her body covered in sweat and her heart racing.

"What the Fuck!" she heard a shout from Joker when her scream startled him out of his deep sleep and he had moved away on instinct, falling out of the bed and a loud thud echoed around the room when he fell onto the floor.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Raven stuttered while tears streamed down her face and she shook after she had turned to face Joker who had sat up and was resting his arms on the bed while he glared at her menacingly; his hair disheveled and his face even more haunting in the dim light from the bathroom light coming though the closed door.

"What the fuck mouse?!" he snapped and she jumped, trying to stop her shaking hands.

"I-I'm sorry," she cried bending her knees to her chest and hiding her face in her hands as she pressed them against her legs; "I-I promise I'll be a good girl mom; I promise." Joker let out an aggravated breath as he ran a hand though his hair. He got up off the floor and crawled back onto the bed.

"It was a fucking dream," he snapped at her not at all happy at his rude awakening. Raven didn't respond, she didn't even seem to hear him as she rocked back and forth and kept apologizing. He let out a growl of annoyance before pushing her flat onto her back and hovering over her; pinning her body to the bed with his as he held her wrist to the pillow on either side of her head. His lips touched hers in a harsh kiss and he quickly bit her lower lip; drawing blood and making her jump.

"Back to reality?" he growled and she blinked up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"S-She's going to kill me Mr. J," she gasped out, "m-mother's going to kill me. Please don't let her…I'll be good I promise." Joker cupped her face in his hands and stroked his fingers though her hair while shushing her.

"Hush now pet," he purred, "daddy will protect you; do you believe that pet? Do you trust that daddy will protect you?" Raven's fearful eyes locked with his blue eyes and she gave a nod after a minute.

"Good girl," he purred, wrapping her up in his arms and resting his head over her chest; "now go back to sleep." He laid on top of her for a while; waiting for her to calm down. Once she was back in a deep sleep he sat up and grabbed his phone; then stepped out into the hall so he wouldn't wake her. The person he called answered almost immediately.

"I'm cashing in on that favor," Joker said to the person on the other end, "I need you to take care of something for me in the town called Smallville; I'll send you details…oh and make it look like an accident." Joker hung up his phone and walked back into the bedroom then sat on the edge of the bed watching Raven who was now sleeping peacefully. He sighed and laid back down next her; wrapping her up in his arms from behind and placing a kiss on the back of her head.

"I'll take care of you." He said to her sleeping form before also falling back into a deep sleep.

 **Author's Note:**

So this is turning out to be a lot longer than I originally intended :)

Review please, but be nice :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

A week later Raven was at the theater rehearsing for the Little Mermaid play. She had been there for five hours now along with the rest of her cast members. She was dressed in some yoga pants and a sports top absently listening to Ruby bragging about a new guy she had met. Ruby finally noticed that Raven wasn't really listening to her and left while rolling her eyes. When Raven finally left the theater, it was night and the black Mercedes was parked out back like always. Raven gave a small jump when she opened the door and Joker was sitting there smiling brightly at her reaction.

"Hurry mouse," he chuckled and she got into the car. A black cover blocked Frost's view of the back seats where her and Joker were. The car started pulling away and Raven noticed immediately it was going in the opposite direction of the way it usually took.

"Where are we going?" she asked and Joker smiled while resting his hands on his cane and it was then she noticed he was dressed in his tuxedo. He handed her a strapless gold dress that sparkled. The part around the waist was see through and she blinked at the dress.

"Hurry and put it on," he said also handing her a strapless bra and a thong. Raven hesitated before she started to undress.

"Where are we going?" she asked again as he helped her zip up the back of the dress which was shorter than anything she's worn before. He also slipped on two-inch gold heels then brushed her hair.

"A club," he muttered, "Maroni invited all his business partners to his club; partly for business and also to celebrate our recent deal that's significantly paid off…Look at me." Raven turned to face him and didn't move when he started applying makeup; he kept it simple like she always had it, but he also applied simple gold makeup and her dark red lipstick.

"Oh," Raven muttered and he chuckled.

"He said there will be entertainment there," Joker said, "but I prefer my mouse as entertainment." Raven pursed her lips together as the car came to a stop at a building on the other side of Gotham. Joker go out when Frost opened the door and Joker held out a white glove covered hand to Raven. She got out trying to pull down her very short dress making Joker smirk as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held his cane in his free hand then led her inside.

What he didn't mention was that it was a strip club. Raven's eyes went wide; her innocence truly showing when they walked into the club. Music was blasting, lights were flashing, and three almost naked women were dancing around poles on a center stage. They were wearing sparkly bras and underwear while mob bosses and their men watched. There were also women dressed the same way serving drinks to the mob bosses and their men. Frost had followed them in and was now talking with one of Maroni's body guards. Raven also noticed there were open doors that led to private rooms with no windows. She cowered a little closer to Joker when people looked at her. All men, except for the dancers and women serving drinks, were there at the club. The mob bosses were sitting in a large booth; their men watched Joker cautiously, some even reaching for their guns as he approached their bosses while spinning his cane in one hand.

"Evening gentlemen," Joker hummed stopping at the large open booth with a wicked smile.

"J," Maroni nodded and the others did as well; motioning to their men to continue what they were doing. Many of them did; turning their attention back to the women who were clearly excited for the amount of money they were going to make tonight. Joker pulled Raven down to sit next to him on an empty seat.

"We were just discussing what to do with Antonio's large stash of drugs," Maroni said moving his eyes from Raven and to Joker.

"Well I already did my part," Joker huffed clearly not interested, "you do whatever you want." The men talked for about thirty minutes before splitting off and enjoying the entertainment that Maroni provided; leaving Joker and Raven sitting alone in the booth area. They were facing the stage and Joker kept an arm around Raven's waist, resting his other hand on his cane while he watched the women dance. He looked completely bored and Raven had eventually, reluctantly, looked up at the women as well. She had to admit that it was amazing how they could dance in those tall heels.

"Ever tried dancing like that mouse?" Joker purred in her ear and she jumped not realizing that he had looked back at her.

"Of course not." She replied quickly looking away from the women making Joker chuckle.

"June over there is quite talented," he smirked, "I can have her give you lessons."

"N-No thank you." She replied quickly making him laugh.

"Come on mouse," he teased moving his hand up her bare arm, "don't lie; you've always wanted to try it right?"

"Never really gave it much thought." She replied truthfully and shivered as his lips touched her neck.

"That would be a lot more entertaining," he purred moving his lips up her neck, his red lipstick leaving a trail as he did so.

"M-Mr. J," she stuttered, "we're in public." Joker chuckled against her neck.

"We're in a strip club mouse," he responded while moving away a little, "if you looked around you'd know I could be doing worse." That's when Raven looked around and her eyes widened again seeing that many of the women who were serving drinks were being very entertaining to the mob bosses and their men. Some of them no longer had bras on and others were giving the men a very satisfying experience. She cleared her throat and quickly looked down at her hands with bright red cheeks. Joker laughed at her reaction releasing his cane and placing that hand on her cheek, his other wrapped around her waist again. He made her look at him and gave her a quick kiss.

"Perhaps we should provide them with some entertainment." He smirked and her heart skipped several beats.

"I-I'm not into voyeurism." She stuttered out and he moved away with a smile.

"Well then," he purred, "some place a little more privet will have to do." Raven watched him stand up and walk over to Maroni. They exchanged a few words before Maroni nodded and Joker walked over to her with a bright smile.

"Well come on pet." He said picking up his cane and holding out a hand to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up then led her to one of the private rooms. This room had a smaller stage with only one pole in the center and long half boxed shaped couch in front of it with a small table between the couch and the stage. Raven noticed that there was already a bottle of whiskey on the table along with a glass. Joker closed the door and since there were no windows, no one could see them now. The music was still playing in the room; loud enough to still give that club feeling, but quiet enough to where people don't have to yell to talk. Joker rested his cane against couch then lifted her onto the stage before flowing.

"Dance for daddy pet," he purred pushing her back against the pole and her stomach flipped.

"I-I can't dance like that Mr. J," she said nervously and he smirked.

"Oh I'm sure you can," he said moving closer to her to where their bodies were briefly touching; "you can do many things when you're on a stage; this is your stage mouse." He gave her a heated kiss before moving off the stage and taking a seat on the couch. He picked up a glass after pouring whiskey in it and rested his free arm on the top of the couch watching her with heated eyes. Raven bit her lip before looking back at the gold pole, unsure of what to do. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on the pole while closing her eyes, listening to the music.

She didn't disappoint either. Joker was right too, once she was on stage; no matter what kind of stage, she was flawless at what she did. She danced in front of him with grace and was completely flawless that anyone would think she was a professional pole dancer and did it every night. Joker finished his second glace of whiskey half an hour later then stood up. Raven didn't even see him get onto the stage until he grabbed her waist and pushed her back against the pole.

"So perfect," he purred before capturing her lips in a harsh, yet passionate kiss. Before she could wrap her arms around his neck, he pinned her wrists above her head and against the pole. He moved to hold her wrists in one hand and she moaned when his other hand moved down her thigh and lifted her leg up to his waist then started to slowly grind into her. Just as he started to move his hand up her thigh, there was a knock at the door; making him growl. Joker pulled away and released her thigh and wrists. He pulled down her dress and fixed up their smeared lipstick before Maroni walked into the room with one of the women who was dancing on the stage earlier.

"I trust you're enjoying yourself J," he said taking a seat on the couch and the woman sat on the top of the couch next to him.

"Indeed I am," Joker smirked, stepping away from Raven and turning to face Maroni; "did you need something?" Joker stepped off the stage then lifted Raven off as well.

"I do," Maroni replied waving the woman next to him away and she left, closing the door behind her. Joker sat on the couch opposite of Maroni and pulled Raven onto his lap, her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder while smiling at Maroni.

"Well do share," he said and Maroni took a sip of his whiskey he brought in.

"I need help with a job," Maroni spoke, "the museum got a hold of a family antique and won't give it back. They've increased security around the building since then and I don't exactly have the men to pull this off right now."

"And what do I get in return?" Joker replied, "I believe you and I are even since I killed Antonio." Raven looked down at her hands while they talked.

"I owe you then," Maroni smiled and Joker hummed while he started to sway back and forth.

"Nope I want something else," Joker suddenly said and Maroni sighed.

"What is it?" he asked and Joker smirked.

"Some drugs Antonio had in his collection," Joker replied, "I'll send you a list." Maroni raised an eyebrow not expecting that answer.

"Fine," Maroni said while standing and Joker stood as well after moving Raven off his lap.

"A deal then," Joker smirked, "when do you need me?"

"Tomorrow night." Maroni replied then walked out. Joker turned back to Raven with a bright smile as the room door closed again.

"See," he said, "they can't do anything without me." Raven stared up at him as she sat on the edge of the couch. Joker tilted his head then sat on her lap while cupping her face in his hands.

"Why so serious pet?" he purred, "it's not like you."

"Can we go home now?" she asked and he tilted his head then smiled while patting her cheeks.

"Allllllright," he replied brightly, "you did dance for me; but we're still going to have fun at home." Raven grabbed his hand and he picked up his cane then led her out of the room. She hung onto his arm when eyes landed on them.

"Gentlemen," Joker smirked, "I'll take my leave now." The men nodded and Joker walked away. Raven turned her head in time to see one of the bosses lean over to Maroni and say something; Maroni nodded in response and Raven quickly looked away.

Joker followed Raven up the stairs once they got back to his home. She had been quiet the entire car ride and looked like she was thinking hard about something; which didn't escape Joker's notice. She suddenly stopped at the top step and turned around to face him, taking him slightly by surprise at her sudden action.

"I don't think you should do that 'job' tomorrow night." Raven said quietly and Joker raised an eyebrow. He smirked while stepping up to the final step and placed his hand on her waist, pushing her back against the wall.

"Worried about me mouse," he purred moving his face closer to hers, "I do this on a daily basis; robbing a museum is child's play to me." Raven pursed her lips together while placing her hands on his upper arms.

"I-I know that Mr. J," she hesitated, "and that's why it doesn't seem right; I mean can't Maroni just hire one of the security guards to take what he wanted? That would be a lot easier and it seems kind of stupid for him to have you do this and owe you a favor." She was staring at his white bowtie while she spoke and when she finally looked up at him, he was smirking down at her.

"You are worried about me," he teased with a chuckle and she gasped when he quickly leaned down and nipped at her neck.

"I-I being serious." She gasped out and he chuckled again.

"And I'm impressed," he hummed, "that you picked up on that lie as well." Raven blinked in shock as he looked at her again.

"You knew?" she asked in shock and he smiled brightly; "why did you agree if you already knew it was a lie?"

"I like them to think I'm gullible;" he replied, "makes it easier to kill them when they least expect it."

"I still don't think you should go." She muttered looking down at her feet. Joker stared down at her secretly surprised that she was trying to talk him out of walking into an obvious trap. He shook those thoughts away and patted her cheeks with his hands, making her look up at him.

"Let's see how much red lipstick I and smear on that lovely skin of yours." She squeaked when he suddenly picked her up and walked into the bedroom while she clung to him. He dropped her onto the bed then straddled her before sitting on her thighs. He smiled wickedly down at her while removing his white gloves along his bowtie. He removed his tail coat leaving on his white shirt. Before she could react, he was hovering over her and capturing her lips in a harsh kiss. His tongue dominated hers as his hands moved down her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped her dress down after unzipping it then moved his lips down her body, leaving a trial of red from his lipstick.

"Pain or pleasure pet?" he purred in her ear while she moved her fingers though his hair.

"I-I don't know," she gasped, her rational thoughts once again gone. Joker chuckled grabbing his untied bowtie. He tied her wrists together above her head with a lustful smirk.

"A little bit of both then." He purred moving back down to her and nipping her lower lip.

* * *

The next evening Raven sat on the edge of the bed watching Joker button up one of the many burgundy tops he owned. He tucked the top into his black paned and pulled on his harness that already had two loaded guns. It was ten at night; long past when the museum closed and Raven only got more anxious. Joker walked out of the bathroom smirked at her while rolling up his sleeves.

"Don't look so scare pet," he purred leaning down and cupping her cheeks in his hands; "I have men posted outside to keep you safe." In other words, she couldn't run even if she tried; she wasn't even thinking about that at the moment.

"You really shouldn't go," she whispered and he kissed her.

"I know pets hate being left alone," he teased, "but I'll be back soon; so just go to bed now mouse." She watched him put a pocket knife in his pocked before patting her head hand leaving. Raven looked around the quiet room when she heard Joker leave the house; she was feeling very unsettle. She laid down anyways and pulled the blankets up to her chin, trying to find sleep. It didn't come easily, but after an hour or so; she drifted off.

Her eyes flew open and she was startled out of her sleep three hours later when a door slammed shut. She sat up in bed in time to see Joker open the bedroom door and stumble in. It was dark and she could only make out his green hair and his figure from the light coming from the closed bathroom door. She watched him open the bathroom door making her squint at the sudden brightness. When her eyes finally adjusted she could see the cuts in his shirt and watched him lean against the counter wincing. Raven quickly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom; the cold tile freezing her bare feet.

"You're hurt," she whispered and he turned away from her.

"Go back to bed." He growled making her freeze. There were dark spots on his shirt and she knew it was blood. Raven took a deep breath and gathered the little courage she had. She grabbed a rag and got it wet after pulling out the first aid kit he, surprisingly, kept under the sink.

"Let me clean those wounds," she moved a little closer to him.

"I said go to bed!" he snapped making her jump and it took every ounce of her will power not to back away.

"Your wounds will get infected if you don't let me tend to them." She flinched when he suddenly turned on her and raised a hand. Raven squeezed her eyes shut waiting for him to hit her; something he's never done before. When it didn't happen she peaked her eyes open to see him taking deep breaths with his eyes closed; one hand gripping the edge of the sink and the other fisted at his side. Raven let out a small breath then gently placed her hand on his chest. He let her push him back and he sat on the edge of the bath tub while she placed the first aid kit by him along with the rag. Silence surrounded them while she pulled off her shirt and inspected his bloodied skin. There were several bruises and cuts on his arms, chest, and side. Some cuts were shallow and some were deep enough to leave scars; but she was grateful that none of them would need stitches. That was the one thing she couldn't do.

"This may hurt a little." She whispered while leaning down and she started cleaning the blood off him. For the first time, she was thankful that the bathtub sat up higher so she was level with his chest and didn't have to bed over too far. Even after she cleaned his cuts off, they started bleeding again; but at least she knew now where they were.

"You shouldn't have gone." She whispered while bandaging up his wounds after disinfecting them. Joker chuckled then and she didn't miss his small wince as he did so.

"I have to give Maroni credit for this one," he smiled, "I may not have gotten away if his men didn't make a small mistake."

"And what was that?" she whispered placing the last bandage on his chest.

"Oh they forgot to turn off the alarms;" he barked out a laughed truly amused, "I don't think Batman ever expected that he'd be saving me; but thanks to him I got away while he was occupied with those men." Raven looked up at him then and noticed the small bruise on his jaw. She lightly placed her fingers over it while he stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"We should get ice on this." She murmured while moving away. She was about to walk away, but was stopped when he placed his hands on her waist.

"No," he growled standing, "I want you." Before she could reply, he was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her out of the bathroom. She let out a gasp when he fell on top of her onto the bed and she parted her legs, letting him settle between them after he removed her pants and underwear. Raven hesitated to touch him afraid she would hurt him and he chuckled.

"Pain is pleasure to me mouse," he purred grabbing her hands and entwining his fingers with hers then pressed her hands into the pillow by her head.

"Focus on me," he continued, "not my injuries." Raven let out a moan as he started moving in her slowly and his lips moved to hers again. Through her pleasure; it didn't escape her notice how gentle he was. His movements were not erratic and animalistic like they usually were; he was controlled and passionate throughout the night. When it was over, he held to him and fell asleep in her hold clearly exhausted from his long night.

* * *

"I need to put new bandages on your wounds Mr. J," Raven said three days later. She was standing in his weapon room looking down at him holding the first aid kit as he sat on the cushion sharping a knife. She knew it wasn't a smart idea to pester him while he was holding a weapon; but she was more focused on not letting his wounds get infected.

"Not needed," he growled not looking up from his knife and Raven gave a small huff of annoyance. She walked up to the cushion and sat on her knees facing him.

"Please Mr. J," she continued moving her hand to his bare chest. Joker snatched her wrist after setting down the knife sharpener and pointed the knife at her.

"I said not needed," he growled in annoyance and she became annoyed as well.

"And I'm just trying to keep your wounds from getting infected and making you sick," she snapped taking him by surprise. He released her hand still shocked at her outburst and she sighed. Without warning she ripped off the first bandage on his arm and he flinched a little; more from the shock than the pain.

"You did that on purpose," he growled and she bit her lip trying to hide her smile.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied as she put more medicine on the wound and placed a fresh bandage on it. Joker laid on his back and she moved to straddle his waist before tending to his wounds on his chest. She ripped off each bandage clearly annoyed at him and he smirked up at her enjoying every moment.

"There," she muttered when she was finished, "it wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't been so stubborn." Joker gave her a bright silver smile while placing his hands on her waist.

"Oh it was worth it mouse," he laughed, "you're so adorable when you're angry. A little kitting thinking she looks like a lion." Raven bit her lip then, suddenly embarrassed at her earlier temper loss.

"And don't think I didn't see that smile when you tore off that first bandage," he purred then quickly flipped them so he was hovering over her; making her give a yelp of surprise.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered out and he smirked.

"One day," he said suddenly serious and placed his smile tattooed hand over her mouth; "one day I'm going to see you smile brightly mouse and I'm going to be the one to bring it out." Raven just stared up at him and he moved his hand away before moving down to kiss her.

* * *

"Goodnight Raven," Jake smiled at her as she left the theater a week later; she gave him a wave before walking out back. Right when the back door closed, a hand was placed over her mouth and she froze when a gun was placed against her head. She stared with wide eyes at Frost who was being held at gun point as well.

"Tell your boss," the man behind her said, "that he has one hour to find his precious mouse. We'll be waiting at his birth place." Raven didn't dare struggled as they pulled her away and drug her into a van. The men tied her hands behind her back and gaged her as they drove away; covering her eyes as well. When he blind fold was removed, she was standing in an abandoned building and made a face at the strong chemical smell. She also noticed that there was no wall in front of her and she could see across to the other side of the building. There was a large hole in the center. She cautiously peaked over the edge to see large open containers filled with some yellowish liquid. Suddenly her hand was cut free and her gag was removed. A young looking man wearing a purple mask stepped in front of her with a bright smile.

"W-Who are you?" she stuttered and he smile.

"I'm from Cental City," he replied, "you can call me the Trickster." He bowed to her and she stood up and tried to back away.

"And what do you want?" she whispered and he smiled.

"Nothing," he replied, "I just want to see how much the Joker cares for you; I suppose you could say that I'm curious about his plans for you as well." Raven gave him a confused look and jumped when she heard gun shots coming from outside. The Trickster suddenly grabbed her arm and held her over the edge looking at a rusty stair case with a smile as Joker appeared. He was wearing his white unbuttoned shirt, and jewelry; telling Raven that he had come from his club.

"Just what the hell are you doing here brat?" Joker growled slowly moving closer to them.

"Ah, Ah," Trickster scolded losing his hold on Raven a little and she gave a yelp when he did so. Joker stopped moving, his eyes glancing at Raven then back to her captor.

"This is my city," Joker threatened, "go back to yours or I'll kill you." Trickster started to swing Raven back and forth as her feet hung on the edge of the ledge; she grabbed his arm in panic and she shook in fear.

"They say if you survive a dip in those chemicals," Trickster smirked, "then that person will become as crazy as you. I've wanted to test that out for quite some time."

"Then you jump," Joker snapped and Trickster smiled.

"You seem so desperate to get to her," he said, "I've heard rumors about her you know; tell me, has the infamous Joker fallen in love with such a delegate little thing?" Joker took a few steps closer, now within arm's reach of her.

"I warned you." He growled and shot the man in front of him. Raven screamed when she started to fall, but suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist; stopping her fall. She looked up to see Joker laying on his stomach and bracing himself against the floor with one hand; a look of pure panic etched into his face. She quickly grabbed onto his arm with her free hand and that's when she hears the Trickster speak in a pain filled voice as he slowly started to die.

"Why save her Joker?" he laughed out, "you know she'll become just like you. A perfect partner in crime. Can you picture it? Her just as insane as you. She'd be a true beauty then wouldn't she?" Raven eyes widened when Joker's expression became blank and his hold loosened a little on her wrist. She could see him processing Trickster's last words and watched as his eyes traveled to look at the chemical below her.

"Please don't," she begged in tears her nails digging into his arm; "I-I don't want to be a killer; please don't do this." Joker's eyes traveled back her; "please Mr. J." she begged one last time.

"You don't get that choice." He finally spoke, "your life is mine and I choose what happens to you." His eyes revealed that he had made a decision as he stared down at her fearful eyes.

 **Author's note:**

I was going to make this part longer, but I decided to end it on a cliff hanger ;)

Also if you read my Toxic Love story then you'll know that Raven will be making an appearance :) don't give anything away though in the comments please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Raven held onto his arm tighter as she dangled above the chemicals. Her hold on him was starting to weaken from being tired and she squeezed her eyes shut letting more tears fall down her cheeks as she waited for him to release her. She waited to fall into those chemicals against her will. Raven's eyes snapped open when she felt her body being lifted up. She looked up to see Joker pulling her to safety and she didn't hesitate to grab his other hand when he held it out to her. He pulled her up laid on her back on the floor wiping away her tears while her body still shook in fear. Joker was hovering over her and he cupped her face in his hands while calming her.

"W-Why?" Raven stuttered out in confusion, "why didn't you let me go?"

"I don't want you to change," he responded, "I prefer my mouse as she is and that's how you're going to stay." He pressed his forehead against her before continuing.

"I want you to stay normal," he spoke quietly, "you're staying with me and you're going to continue to give me a taste of what's it's like to be normal. I'm not going to let you die or leave me. You're my queen Raven and I'll always come for you and you'll always stay with me. Continue to provide me with that small taste of normality at home. But don't ask me to change; I truly do enjoy what I do, killing and causing chaos is who I am and what I live for. But now I've decided to also live for you, to protect you; my queen."

Raven closed her eyes, her body stopped shaking and her tears dried up. She felt a warmth in her heart, it wasn't love; but she knew deep down that she cared for this man. Despite who he is and what he's done; she cared. He's freed her from her world of solitude and she knew that she's done the same for him. But still…she knew she could never truly be happy with him; however, there was nothing she could do anymore. Joker will never let her go now and he'll never kill her. Joker lifter her up then and she buried her face in his neck, but not before seeing the Trickster's lifeless body. Joker gave a 'tsk' sound then while carrying her down the stair.

"The kid did have potential," he sighed, "such a waste." Raven squeezed her eyes shut. There was no remorse in his voice; he clearly could care less about the dead man. Joker set Raven in the passenger seat of his purple sports car as he drove them back home.

"I want you to wash up pet," Joker said walking her into the home, "I have to go return to the club." With that said, he patted her head and walked out while shutting the front door behind him.

After showering and eating dinner, Raven went to bed after a couple hours when Joker still hadn't returned. Sleep didn't come easily because every time she closed her eyes; she could see those yellow chemicals and the dead man. Eventually, though, she did fall asleep after taking some medicine. Raven briefly woke later in the night when Joker came home and crawled into bed behind her. She felt his lips touch her head before she fell back into a deep sleep.

Raven woke again when the sun started to come up. It wasn't the morning that woke her though; it was Joker who was tossing back and forth in his sleep, which was very unusual for him. Raven sat up a little and looked over at him just as he laid on his back. His forehead had a little sweat on it and his brows were pulled together, giving the look of pain or unease. She realized then that he was having a nightmare; something she didn't even know he could have.

She shifted in her spot a little and stroked his damp hair, trying to calm him in his sleeping state. His eyes shot open then and she gave a yelp of surprise when he suddenly rolled over and pinned her to the bed. His hands were circled around her throat as he sat on her thighs; preventing her from kicking him. Her nails dug into his hands as breathing became difficult for her and she stared up in panic at his wild eyes.

"M-Mr. J." she managed to squeak out and he blinked. He quickly removed his hands from her neck and she gasped for air while he pinched the bridge of his nose; trying to clear his head from his half asleep state. He didn't move off her as he continued to sit on her thighs. Raven, hesitantly, raised a hand and placed it over his bare chest; she could feel his erratic heartbeat under her hand. She didn't want this tense silence to continue, but also knew better than to ask him if he was alright; so she opted for the first thing that came to her mind.

"I know," she whispered, "spiders scare me too." It worked. Joker's frown turned into a small smile and he chuckled a little as his breathing became normal. He moved his hand from his face and looked down at her.

"Sweet little mouse," he purred leaning forward a little so he could cup her cheeks in his hands, "what gave you the idea that I was dreaming about spiders?" Raven shrugged a little and averted her eyes.

"You looked uncomfortable," she muttered, "so I guessed you were having a bad dream about spiders." This was clearly not true, but Joker went along with it; secretly thankful that she avoided talking about his true nightmare.

"Not all of us find spiders so scary," he teased while patting her cheeks and moving his hands to her shoulders. He also moved to sit further up on her thighs as well.

"Oh," Raven muttered pretending to be oblivious as she looked back at him, "snakes then?" Joker laughed and he stretched his body over hers, hovering a few inches above her while resting his arms on either side of her. Raven moved to place her hands on his shoulders on instinct.

"Are we discussing my fears or yours?" Joker purred in a teasing tone and Raven put on a small pout.

"It's perfectly rational to find snakes scary," she muttered, "you know some of them are so big they can eat me for dinner." Joker let out a loud laugh, back to his usual self.

"Well they do enjoy squeezing their prey to death before eating it," Joker said wrapping his arms around her and letting his weight rest on her as he squeezed her making her squeak.

"Hmmm," he purred and she shivered when he moved his tongue up her neck slowly, "she does taste delicious." Joker chucked then and placed his lips to her ear. "she's delicious in more places than one." Raven's cheeks turned bright red at the true meaning of his words and she squirmed a little in his hold making him chuckle.

"You seem nervous mouse," he chuckled, "afraid this snake will bite?"

"A little," she gasped out and he laughed. He buried his head in her neck then and let his body relax.

"Perhaps later," he muttered, "I'm too tired right now." Raven wrapped her arms around him as he fell back into a deep sleep still laying on her. Well at least she managed to get him to return to a peaceful sleep…but this wasn't exactly what she was aiming for. Raven let out a breath and decided there was nothing else for her to do other than go back to sleep as well.

* * *

Raven woke later in the morning to something moving up her bare arm. She gave a mutter and turned away before opening her eyes a little. She blinked a couple times seeing something on her pillow, and after a minute she recognized the shaped as a snake. She quickly sat up in the bed with a scream and moved away on instinct which ended up in her falling onto the floor and gasping at the impact. A familiar high pitched laugh echoed around the room and she looked up at the bed. Joker was sitting on his knees on the bed with a bright silver smile, his shoulders were shaking from laughter while he held a rubber snake in his hand.

"Not funny," Raven pouted from her spot on the ground, trying to calm her heart.

"Actually I found it very funny," he hummed, "and now we're even since you know what it's like to fall out of bed and get a rude awaking." Raven bit her lip. She just knew deep down that he wouldn't let her forget that.

"I said I was sorry that night." Raven pouted watching Joker move to sit on the edge of the bed. It was then she noticed he was dressed in his black pants with a white shirt buttoned up and that brown suede vests over the shit. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had on his black gloves. Joker held out his glove covered hands to her and she hesitantly took them, letting him lift her up and pull her onto his lap; making her straddle him.

"I know you did," he purred while wrapping his arms around her waist, "but I do enjoy getting even." Raven sighed then looked at the clock on the night stand her eyes widened in surprise.

"I-I'm going to be late for rehearsals!" she gasped squirming out of his hold and he watched her in amusement as she quickly undressed then pulled her work out cloths on; for once, not caring that he was watching. Raven was in the bathroom brushing her hair holding a hair tie in her mouth when Joker walked up behind her.

"I thought actors were always late," he purred in a teasing tone as he took the hair tie from her and pulled her hair back.

"I'm not," she replied while grabbing her purse. Joker suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist from behind when she tried to walk out the front door.

"That's your mother talking," he growled in her ear and her heart skipped. She hated how right he was.

"Old habits die hard," she muttered quietly and he chuckled. She blinked when he was suddenly holding a protein bar in front of her while still standing behind her.

"We don't want you to starve pet," he purred, "now go work hard for daddy." Raven nodded while taking the protein bar and running out to the black Mercedes that was already waiting for her.

When Raven arrived at the theater she immediately noticed that everyone was talking excitedly among each other. She felt her curiosity take over and walked over to Ruby and Barb who were giggle like school girls.

"What's going on?" Raven asked and they looked at her in confusion.

"Don't you watch the news?" Ruby asked in amazement. Raven shook her head a little; the only time she watched the news was when Joker decided to turn it on. Although Raven wasn't about to say that and Ruby sighed.

"It's all over the news," Barb said handing Raven a newspaper from nearby and pointing to the front page title. Raven's eyes widened in shock as the read the bold letters.

 **Oliver Queen Found Alive After Five Years of Presumed Death.**

Raven's heart skipped a little as Barb continued to speak.

"Amazing isn't it?" she said, "he was stranded on an island for five years. I guess he's the only one who survived." Before anyone could continue speaking, Jack called for attention and rehearsals started.

"Barb," Raven said when everyone was leaving, "can I have this newspaper?" Barb shrugged and nodded before walking out.

When Frost dropped Raven off at Joker's home, she quickly walked inside to look for him. She found him in his weapon room inspecting a gun. Raven's hands shook a little and she took a deep breath before walking up to him.

"I-I need to take a trip to Star City," Raven stuttered out and froze when he looked up at her.

"No," he growled and she shook a little.

"I have to," she whispered and shook more watching him stand up.

"And why is that?" he growled and she bit her lip before handing him the newspaper. Joker only gave it a glance before crumpling it up and tossing it across the room.

"Why the hell would I let you leave to go see an old boyfriend?" He snapped making her jump.

"H-He's not an old boyfriend," she gasped out as he grabbed her upper arms in anger.

"A crush then." Joker hissed suddenly in a very foul mood.

"He's my cousin." Joker blinked then and tilted his head while Raven took a deep breath.

"My mother's brother and his family, the Queens, were the only ones who actually cared about me. Olive was like an older brother; please I have to go see him." Joker glared for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Well lucky for you I have some business partners that need to see me in Star City;" he replied, "go and pack; it's a long drive and we're only staying for a day." Raven smiled a little and before she knew it, she was tackling him in a hug; making him blink in surprise.

"Thank you Mr. J." she said before releasing him and running out. Joker straightened his shirt and vest before pulling out his phone; her warmth still lingered on his skin.

* * *

"I'm not getting any younger here mouse." Joker growled as he tapped his fingers on the kitchen counter watching Raven pack up food for them and Frost.

"Sorry," she muttered, "but it's a ten-hour car trip. Will frost even be able to stay awake that long?" Joker rolled his eyes still dressed in his vest outfit.

"That's why he's bringing another man with him." Joker said as if it were obvious.

"Oh right." Raven muttered while finishing packing up the food. She was going over a check list in her head while looking around the room and Joker growled in annoyance.

"We're leaving." He growled pushing her out from behind and making her jump and give a small squeak.

The car they rode in this time was a small limo so it provided plenty of leg space in the back sets where Joker and Raven were. The black cover in the car was pulled up so Frost and the other man couldn't see Joker and Raven. Raven also noticed that it was also sound proof because she couldn't hear the men upfront talking and Joker would have to knock on the cover to get their attention. They were out of Gotham city within an hour and she was already getting bored. She glanced over at Joker who was reading a newspaper and drinking a glass of whiskey.

"You drink a lot of alcohol," she said quietly, "shouldn't you be concerned about your liver?" Joker barked out a laugh while setting the paper down and looking at her.

"I survived a bath of chemicals," he smirked, "I could care less about my health." Raven shifted in her seat opposite of him.

"One day there will be a woman who would disagree with that," she whispered, "I'd hate for you to die before you meet her." Joker tilted his head and gave another smirk.

"Implying that there's actually a woman as crazy as me," he chuckled, "that'll never happen." Raven looked up at him as he finished off his drink.

"No," she replied, "I'm saying that there will be a woman who will jump into those chemicals for you though." Joker set his empty glass down and she gasped when he moved to sit on her lap, straddling her.

"That could be you," he purred while cupping her face, "that option is always out there for you." Raven bit her lip and looked down at his neck.

"I'm not a killer," she whispered, "and I never want to be." Joker gave a silver smile.

"That's why mice are on the bottom of the food chain." He chuckled moving his lips to hers. Raven's cheeks heated up when the kiss deepened and she pushed on his chest making him move away with an annoyed growl.

"Frost and his friend are up there," she said in embarrassment glancing at the closed blackout window. She gasped when he stared to grind into her cotch and he gave a grunt.

"They can't hear or see us," he purred, "besides that's what makes it all the more exciting." Raven bit her lip to suppress a moan and he chuckled while stopping his movements. She gave deep breaths as he got off her then pushed her back into long seat before moving over her.

"I-I packed card games." Raven stuttered out trying to distract him and he chuckled in response.

"Oh did you?" he purred moving his lips up her neck.

"Y-Yes." she gasped out, shivering a little when a hand moved up her bare thigh. She knew wearing shorts was a bad idea.

"We can play strip poker," he purred and her heart skipped, "either way pet, you're not staying in your cloths." Raven let out a defeated breath before wrapping her arms around his neck and Joker smirked. He pulled off her shirt and bra before moving down to kiss her again while removing her shorts and underwear. She managed to hold in a moan as his lips moved over her body.

"Why so quiet pet?" he purred with a knowing smirk as her cheeks heated up.

"Y-You know why." She stuttered extremely embarrassed.

"Don't be so shy little mouse," he chuckled, "it's just you and me."

"No it's not." She gasped out as his hands moved over her body while his lips moved over her neck. He sat up a little then with a smirk and she breathed heavily watching him remove his vest and top.

Raven let out a small yelp when the car did a sudden turn onto the freeway causing Joker to fall off the seat and onto the floor; making him cuss. Raven covered herself with his shirt, quickly buttoning it up and her eyes went wide when he reached for a gun. She panicked when he aimed the gun towards the front clearing not thinking things though. Raven quickly got off the seat and straddled him on the floor before kissing him. He moaned while lying back on the floor and tangled his fingers in her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist, still holding the gun. He rolled them over before breaking the kiss and she looked up at him.

"I-I don't think it's a good idea to shoot the person diving the car Mr. J." she murmured and he chuckled.

"Perhaps not," he hummed while putting the gun back and moving back down to kiss her. She buried her face in his neck to muffle her moans when he suddenly started to move in her with fast and powerful thrusts. She eventually forgot about where they were by their second round and Joker gave a triumphant smirk while letting her rid him. After about two hours Joker smirked down at Raven pulling his pants back on while she gasped for breath, coming down from her final high.

"Well," he purred, "you can check fucking in a car off your list." Raven blinked before she started to dress.

"I don't think that was on my list." She whispered and his lips touched her neck from behind.

"Sure it is," he hummed, "it's a list of everything your mother wouldn't let you get away with. The next on the list is drugs." A knock sounded at the cover then and Raven quickly pulled her shirt on before Joker opened it.

"Rest stop is coming up boss." Frost said and Joker nodded before closing the cover again and Raven blinked at him.

"Aren't you worried about the cameras or workers alerting the police?" she asked and he smirked at her while pulling on his shirt and vest.

"Not up for a high speed car chase?" he teased, "they're quite fun." Raven shook her head quickly and he laughed.

"Well you don't have to worry about that," he said, "I own the place." The car stopped at an empty gas station and Joker helped Raven out of the car before walking her inside followed by Frost.

"Five minutes," Joker said to her and she nodded before heading to the bathroom. Raven was washing her hands in the, surprisingly, nice bathroom when a movement caught eye…

Joker was looking through newspapers standing in front of a very nervous cashier who managed to move around the counter and hide in the back room making Joker smirk. Someone failed to tell that poor man who really owned the station.

Joker's eyes snapped up from the paper when a scream sounded from the bathroom. Before he could even move, Raven was running out at full speed and he just barley caught her when she tripped and stumbled into him.

"What's wrong?" he asked expecting it to be a peeping tom that he was looking forward to killing.

"S-Spider." She gasped out trying to catch her breath. Joker started down at her before shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Got my hopes up for nothing." He muttered and she looked up at him in confusion. Joker smirked in response before pushing her towards the food isle.

"Go get a snack," he commanded, "you have two minutes." He leaned against the counter while looking back at his newspaper when she walked away.

"Mr. J," he looked up to see her poking her head from behind a shelf, "can I have candy?" Joker tilted his head as he stared at her. Just when he though she couldn't act any more like an innocent child; she goes and proves him wrong. Joker set the paper down and walking over to her. He draped an arm around her and leaned against her while looking at the candy shelf.

"What do you want?" he purred and she studied the candy intently making him chuckle a little at her serious look. She grabbed a bag of gummy bears and looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Is that all?" he teased and she nodded making him chuckle again. Raven watched him grab a bag of Atomic Fireballs before leading her out of the store.

"Um we need to pay for these things." Raven said as she held their candy, snacks, and drinks while Joker rolled his eyes.

"I own the place." He replied with a huff and made her get into the car; "beside I don't think the cashiers was brave enough to come out from the back room." Raven didn't say anything as the car drove away. She sat across from him again and she opened the bag of gummy bears. Joker watched amused as she studied the candy, clearly she's never had them before. The mouse really was isolated from the world as a child.

"Happy?" he muttered watching her eat the candy with a small smile. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Thank you." She said quietly and Joker shook his head with a disbelieving look. Raven watched him curiously as he put a fireball in his mouth, not even flinching as he finished eating it.

"I thought those were supposed to be really hot." She said after a minute and he smirked before unwrapping another.

"Why don't you try it." He purred unwrapping the candy while moving to sit next to her. He pressed the candy to her lips and she hesitated before, stupidly, opening her mouth thinking that since he didn't have an issue; she wouldn't either. Joker watched her in amusement while her eyes started to water and she quickly grabbed a napkin and spit the candy out of her mouth. Joker let out a laugh while she quickly took a drink of water.

"Does that answer your question?" he chuckled.

"Hot." She gasped out as a response and he nipped her ear.

"So what did you make us to eat mouse?" he asked and that's when she noticed how hungry she was.

"I packed things for sandwiches." She replied while moving off the seat and onto the floor before opening the small cooler she brought along.

"There's turkey, ham…" she started listed of the things she packed and looked up at him while he sat on the seat smirking down at her.

"Um what do you want?" she asked.

"Food." He replied and she sighed.

"Turkey then." She muttered and starting putting together the sandwiches hearing him chuckle. After they finished eating, Raven cleaned up everything before sitting across from Joker again. It was dark now and they had been driving for about five hours. She gave a small yawn before laying down on the seats and Joker smirked.

"Tired already mouse?" he said, "I still had so much fun planned." Raven blinked up at him feeling very sleepy and he chuckled. She gave another yawn as a blanket was being draped over her and a pillow was rested under her head.

"Well I suppose we still have the trip home." She heard him say before she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Joker had left to go to his 'business meetings' and Frost drove Raven to the Queen home. She thanked him and told him to pick her up in the evening. She ran up to the door after he drove off and rung the bell. The door opened after a minute and Raven smiled at the woman.

"Hay aunt Moira." She whispered and Moira Queen blinked before smiling. She quickly wrapped her niece up in a tight hold.

"Raven," she said warmly, "we've been so worried about you since…" she drifted off about to say 'since you've been disowned by her parents.' Raven gave a warm smile while moving away.

"I'm doing fine," she said, "I'm sorry I never called though. Um, how's Oliver?" Moira smiled and closed the door while leading her inside.

"I'll let you ask him," she replied leading Raven into their large family room.

"Oliver, Thea," she said walking into the room; "your cousin is here." Raven stared at Oliver for a few minutes. He looked older than when she last saw him and more mature. He looked so different…

"Olive," she smiled and ran to him, wrapping him up in her arms. He hugged her back making her smile more before she moved away.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she smiled, "I came as soon as I heard." Oliver gave a confused smile.

"I've been back for a month," he said, "didn't your parents tell you?" Raven pursed her lips as silence filled the room.

"Don't know how they can when they're dead." Thea muttered and Raven froze. Her smile turned into a frown as she turned to look at her aunt who was giving Thea a scolding look.

"They're what?" she whispered.

"Thea go to your room," Moira scolded, "now." Thea rolled her eyes with a huff and walked out.

"Raven why wouldn't you know about your parent's death?" Oliver asked already knowing the news too.

"T-They disowned me when I walked out on an arranged marriage," she said quickly to him then looked back at Moira, "when did this happen?"

"Sit down honey," Moira said and Raven sat next to Oliver.

"They were killed in a car accident a little under a week ago," Moira explained softly, "we had no way of contacting you when this happened either."

"T-That's alright." Raven stuttered more shocked than anything else. Oliver quickly cleared his throat and stood up.

"Hay you want to go out for lunch with me?" he said quickly and Moira gave her son a relieved smile.

"Sure." Raven smiled also happy that he changed the subject.

* * *

"So," Raven started as she sat across from Oliver at an outside table to a high end restaurant; something she defiantly didn't miss. "Have you talked to Laurel?" Oliver gave a nod with a pained smile looking down at his food.

"Yup," he replied, "she hates me; although she has every right too."

"I would say 'it wasn't your fault;' but I'm sure you've heard that plenty of times by now." Oliver nodded again before taking a deep breath and looking up at her.

"So you walked out on Bruce Wayne." He smiled, "that takes guts."

"Oh Bruce is actually the one who encouraged me to leave the wedding," she laughed a little, "he even provided a distraction for me. Neither one of us were ready to be married."

"Ah so you do still love him?" Oliver stated and she smiled.

"We agreed to get married if and when I'm ready." She replied knowing that will never happen now.

"So then what have you been up to?" Oliver asked, changing the subject.

"Acting in Gotham city," she replied. She spent the next hour telling him about her plays and her job. She somehow managed to leave out all the clown details…

It was then a familiar person walked up to the table.

"Raven," Raven looked up to see Bruce Wayne standing there looking relieved.

"Oh, Bruce." Oliver said standing up and shaking his hand; "we were just talking about you. Join us we were just catching up." Bruce nodded and took a seat next to Raven who tried to hide her small blush. What she didn't notice was the small black limo parked across the street.

Joker's fingers twitched a little as he rested his hands on his cane. He was watching Raven though the tinted windows as she talked and laughed with her cousin; but that's not what angered him. It was when that Bruce Wayne boy walked up and took a seat next to Raven, sitting a little too closely to her. Of course Joker knew who Wayne was; if you lived in Gotham you'd be able to recognize him from a mile away. The man was a predictable young billionaire; spending his money on luxury parties with a different model girlfriend every week. He wasn't someone worthy of Raven in Joker's opinion. Joker shook his head then to clear his thoughts and tapped his fingers over his hand in annoyance. He frowned deeply when Bruce had said something and Raven let out a laugh. A bright, carefree smile made her feature light up as she laughed with the two men.

"We're leaving." Joker growled to Frost suddenly. He couldn't stand it anymore; watching another man make her laugh like that. She has been with him for six months now and not once had she smiled like that for him. Frost drove away and Joker let out an aggravated breath while releasing his hold on his gun. Normally he'd have no problem killing the rich boy; but he couldn't afford to draw attention to himself since his business partner had warned him about a new vigilante running around the streets of Star City; and unlike Batman; this 'Hooded man' didn't leave people like Joker alive.

* * *

"Please call us more honey," Moira hugged Raven earlier that night when she was getting ready to leave. The small black limo was parked outside the gate of the Queen home.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Oliver said giving her a hug as well while Thea joined.

"Thank you." Raven smiled before giving a wave and running towards the small limo. Oliver was shutting the front door, but looked up in time to see Raven opened the back car door. That's when he saw a man in the back car with bright green hair. Oliver watched the car drive away before shutting the door.

"Something wrong Oliver?" John asked as Oliver turned to him with a worried look.

"It's just seems strange for Raven to be seeing a guy who dies his hair a bright green color." Oliver said to John as they stood alone in the main entrance. John frowned and his features turned to worry.

"What?" Oliver asked and John quickly pulled him into the office and closed the door. He started typing something on the computer making Oliver give a questioning look.

"You said she's living in Gotham city?" he asked.

"Ya," Oliver replied wondering where he was going with this. John turned the screen to show Oliver a picture.

"Was this the man in the back seat?" Oliver studied the picture.

"It looks like him I think; same pale skin and green hair." Oliver replied and John shook his head.

"You need to suit up and get to Gotham City now," he said in a hurry, "your cousin is in a lot of trouble." Oliver gave a confused look and John quickly clarified.

"This man is one of the most dangerous men in the world," John explained, "he calls himself the Joker and he is a homicidal psychopath. It is not a good sigh that he was picking her up; you need to look into this." Oliver panicked at hearing these words.

"Why wouldn't she tell me that she's in trouble?" he asked trying to deny what John was saying.

"Believe me Oliver," John said, "once you've caught the Joker's attention; there is nowhere for you to run. There is someone in Gotham that can help you look into this though; we should start by finding him."

"Why?" Olive asked walking out of the office with John in a hurry.

"Because he's the only one that can catch this mad man and save your cousin," John replied, "he's a vigilante like you and believe me when I say he has more than enough experience dealing with the Joker. If you want her to live; we have to find him first."

"And who is he?" Oliver asked sitting in the car with John as they arrived at his secret hide out.

"Well he's a vigilante like you," John replied while Oliver dressed into his green outfit, "so no one knows who he is; but he calls himself Batman."

"So how do we get a hold of him?" Oliver asked grabbing his bow.

"I have an idea." John smirked and followed Oliver out.

 **Author's Note:**

Hope you all enjoy; Part seven is going to be the last part just an FYI.

I also put the Green Arrow in this because I was watching the series while writing this; so that's where that came from J

If you also read my Toxic Love story then I'll let you know that Raven appears in Chapter 35 and 36 which will be posted after I post part 7 of this story since those chapter do give away the end of this story. J


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Raven shifted in her seat uncomfortably while Joker glared at her as the care drove out of Star City. He was clearly angry at her and she didn't even know why. Raven slipped her shoes off and hugged her knees to her chest while biting her lip. She looked up at him though her lashes and shivered as his cold eyes continued to glare her down.

"M-My parents were just killed in a car accident." She whispered out no longer able to stand the intense silence.

"Pity." He spat and she jumped a little. Joker already knew about them dying, he was the one behind it; she never had to know that though. Raven hugged her legs closer to her chest while looking back down.

"I wasn't even invited to the funeral," she muttered, "they hate me even in death." Her eyes filled with tears and Joker's anger diminished a little. He let out a breath before holding an arm out to her while resting his free hand on his cane. Raven moved to sit sideways on his lap while he wrapped an arm around her. She picked at a button of his burgundy shirt while resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're mad at me." She stated with a whisper and his arm tightened around her.

"Observant." He replied fatly while looking out the window as the car merged onto the freeway.

"Can I asked why?" she managed to ask through her nervousness and Joker shifted in the seat a little.

"You told me you were only here to see your cousin Oliver," Joker growled out, "so explain why you ended up having lunch with Bruce Wayne." Raven's heart skipped when she realized that he had been watching her then.

"Bruce showed up while Oliver and I were eating." She said quietly and nervously, "When Bruce showed up Oliver invited him to join."

"You didn't seem to mind at all," he growled, "I take it you're more than just acquaintances." Raven tried to squirm out of his lap, but his hold on her only tightened.

"Answer me mouse." He growled clearly in a very foul mood. Raven bit her lip before clearing her throat in nervousness.

"H-He was the man I was engaged to." She squeaked out and the car wend deathly silent; so she quickly continued.

"Bruce was the one who encouraged me to leave," she quickly said, "he even provided a distraction for me so I could run." There was a long silence and Raven became more and more uncomfortable the longer Joker remained quiet. Suddenly his hand released his cane and he moved his hand up her leg and pressed down on her inner thigh where her tattoo was.

"Just remember mouse," he growled, "I own you; it says right here: Property of Joker." His fingers tapped over the spot where the tattoo was and she shivered.

"I-I know." She whispered.

"Do you?" he responded with a growl before moving her off his lap and lying on top of her on the seats. Raven looked up into his eyes seeing the anger in them.

"Y-Yes." She squeaked out in nervousness trying to think of something to change his foul mood. A light bulb went on in her head as she suddenly remembered something; although it was the last thing she really wanted to do. But desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"W-What kind of drugs did you have in mind Mr. J?" she asked and he tilted his head a little before giving a dark smirk.

"Oh you should really start paying attention to my conversations pet," he purred moving his lips to her neck and she let out a relieved breath.

"Um…the pleasure drugs?" she gasped out as his hand moved under her shirt.

"Correct." He purred then sat back up and pulled her with him.

"I believe some new rules will be put into place as well when we get home." He said seriously and she bit her lip watching him straighten his clothing. She sat up next to him also fixing her clothing and placing her hands in her lap while Joker started to read a newspaper. Raven gave him a sideways glance after a few minutes of silence before giving a small smile. She quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around him from the side before lightly kissing his cheek making him blink at the paper.

"Thank you Mr. J." she whispered. Joker tensed for a second before setting down the paper and turning to her. He cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She squeaked when he pushed her onto the floor of the car and smirked down at her.

"Now I hope you know what happens when you turn me on like that." He purred moving his face closer to hers. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck while moving her legs apart.

"I do." She whispered and he let out a groan before capturing her lips in a harsh kiss again.

Raven was sleeping on the seats when they finally arrived back at Joker's home; she was wearing her shorts and Joker's purple buttoned up shirt since he had cut off hers at the beginning of the car trip. Frost and the other man left on Joker's orders to go oversee the club. Once they were gone, Joker carefully lifted Raven out of the car being careful not to wake her. She stirred a little in her sleep wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We're home pet," he said walking into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed then pulled the sheets over her. Joker was just turning around to go shower when a hand grabbed his wrist and Raven spoke in a half asleep state.

"Thank you Bruce." She whispered before falling back into a deep sleep. Joker's whole body stiffened and his hands clenched into fist as he tried to calm his anger. He let out a growl before grabbing another burgundy top and storming out of the house and driving off to his club.

He was defiantly in the mood to kill…

* * *

Bruce flew down on top of a building where a bat signal was being shown from; dressed in his full armor and mask. He looked around for any signs of life, but didn't see anything. He, cautiously, walked over to the light and turned it off. That's when a figure caught his attention. He quickly drew one of his bat shaped weapon and threw it at the intruder who knocked it away with an arrow.

"They call you Gotham City's dark knight," Oliver said his voice masked by a small device; "from one vigilante to another; I need your help."

"Would it kill you to say please?" John said in Oliver's earpiece listening from a car park a block away. Oliver rolled his eyes under his hood while Bruce stared down the man dressed in green.

"And why should I help you?" Bruce asked his voice also masked. Oliver took a few steps closer; each man eyeing one another with caution under their masks; well, hood in Oliver's case.

"Raven Fairchild," Oliver spoke gaining Bruce's attention at the name of his former fiancé; "I believe she is in trouble; but I need help investing the matter. I had a feeling you wouldn't take kindly to me taking matters into my own hands in your city."

"Wow Oliver," John sighed speaking into the ear piece again; "look just tell the man the truth." Olive wanted to tell him to 'shut up;' but decided that would just make him look crazy to the bat vigilante.

"And why do you believe Ray-ray is in trouble?" Bruce said not realizing he had called her by an old nickname he used to call her. He didn't notice until the man in front of him turned to face him more and lifted his head a little.

"I mean Miss. Fairchild." Bruce quickly corrected and there was silence.

"Bruce?" Oliver said in shock making Bruce tense, "Bruce Wayne?" Bruce blinked in shock as well when the man in front of him removed his hood to reveal Oliver Queen. Both men turned off their voice cloaking devices at the same time.

"Olive?" Bruce blinked walking closer to him, "you're the 'hood?'"

"And you're Batman." Oliver stated in shock then heard John groan in the ear piece.

"Ok I understand…that is shocking," John said, "but do I need to remind you about Raven?" Oliver snapped out of his shocked state and looked up at Bruce.

"We need to talk," Oliver said, "is there a better place for that?" Bruce eyed Oliver for a moment before nodding.

"Meet me at my home," he said, "Alfred will show you where to meet me when you get there." Oliver nodded and watched him fly off the building. He followed and got into the passenger seat of the car John was in.

"So are all billionaires vigilantes?" John asked and Oliver sighed.

"Just drive." Oliver said and John shook his head while driving off.

* * *

Raven woke to a dark room and noticed she was in bed back in Joker's home. She sat up and rubbed her eyes a little before moving the sheets off her and standing up. She stumbled a little giving a small yawn as she walked out into the hall. She wondered around the place looking for him, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He wasn't even in his weapon room; making her realize that he must have left while she was sleeping. She was standing in the kitchen, getting a glass of water when the front door suddenly opened making her jump. She looked up in time to see Joker walking into the room and closing the door with his foot. Joker looked up at her and she immediately noticed that he was angry. She backed against the kitchen counter when he stalked over to her. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of her; trapping her there.

"Enjoy dreaming about that rich boy?" he growled making her jump as her eyes went wide. Had she spoken in her sleep? Raven bit her lip as her hands shook a little and he moved closer to her.

"You're going to call your boss in the morning," he growled, "you're missing out on this next play." Raven's eyes snapped up and she opened her mouth to say something; but quickly shut it at the look in his eyes.

"The only time you get to leave this place is when you're with me," he continued and she jumped when he suddenly grabbed her upper arms harshly; "you belong to me." Raven's eyes started to fill with tears as she shook and Joker closed his eyes while letting out a breath. He cupped her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't cry," he whispered, "I just…I…" Raven placed her shaky hands on his chest and he moved away a little; letting his hands drop to her shoulders.

"Y-You're just jealous," she whispered out softly, "a-and that's ok; it's normal to feel jealous." Joker moved away then with a growl.

"I'm not normal!" he growled making her jump, "nothing about me is fucking normal! Nothing!" Raven's heart was in overdrive as he stormed away from her and walked up the stairs. She jumped when the door to his weapon room slammed shut and she was left alone in the kitchen.

* * *

"Damn," John said as he and Oliver road the elevator down to Bruce's bat cave, "Oliver you need to upgrade man." Oliver rolled his eyes while removing his hood.

"Well he's kind of been doing this longer than me." Oliver hissed before walking out of the elevator. He set his bow on a nearby table while Bruce walked out of a changing room only in sweatpants and a black shirt.

"Well I'm sure we really do have a lot of catching up to do," Bruce said while resting his hands on the table and staring Oliver down; "but for right now…what do you mean Raven may be in trouble?" Oliver and John shared a look before Oliver spoke.

"We're not certain," Oliver started, "but when she left after visiting me I was just closing my front door when I happened to look up as she was getting into a car. There was a man inside with very pale skin and bright green hair." Bruce's face became that of panic when Oliver said this.

"No," Bruce shook his head, "she would've called me if she were in any trouble."

"Is the Joker really as dangerous as people say?" John asked and Bruce looked at him.

"Yes," Bruce hissed through his teeth, "he even killed Robin." John looked down at this and Oliver gave a confused look.

"I'll tell you later." John muttered to Oliver who nodded.

"Bruce we don't know for sure," Oliver said, "we have to get more information before we act. This city's criminals know you; they don't know me. Give me some names and I can get us enough information to figure out what's going on. You can listen in on everything. If everything John told me about the Joker is true, then we need to be very cautious or…"

"He'll kill her." Bruce said looking up at Oliver; "I won't let that happen. Do what you have to."

"I'll help him out here." John said and Oliver nodded before pulling his hood up and walking over to the elevator.

"We're going to go straight to someone who just recently tried to kill the Joker," Bruce said and Oliver listened though his earpiece.

"Who's that?" Oliver asked getting on a motorcycle.

"A mob boss named Maroni," Bruce replied, "I'll give you direction to his mansion; but it's heavily guarded."

"No problem." Oliver replied and took off.

* * *

Raven leaned against the kitchen counter for about ten minutes, getting her heartrate back too normal. After taking a few deep breaths, she grabbed somethings from the kitchen and walked up the stairs. She stood in front of the door that led to Joker's weapon room, noticing that the lights were dimmed which always gave the room a spookier feeling that she hated. She quickly shook her head before taking a deep breath and walking in. Once she was in the room, she quietly shut the door and walked over to Joker who was sitting cross legged on the cushion in the middle of all his weapons twirling a knife in his hand as he stared at it absently. Raven slowly sat next to him and took another breath before speaking.

"When I was six my parents made me stay at the Queen's home because they were too busy for me," she said quietly, "I cried a lot during that time, but aunt Moira introduced me to Rocky Road ice cream. She said when you don't know what else to do, then eat ice cream." Raven opened the lid to a medium container of Rocky Road ice cream Frost had picked up for her a few weeks ago. She stuck her plastic spoon into it then handed the second to Joker. He took the spoon after glaring at it for a minute, but made no move to eat the ice cream; he did set the knife down though which made Raven relax a little. She held the ice cream in her lap, making sure a towel covered it so it wouldn't freeze her skin as she started to dig in. Joker continued to sit next to her unmoving, with his eyes closed, and taking deep breaths. Raven glanced at him for a second before tucking her hair behind her ear and she started poking at the ice cream with her spoon.

"I lost my virginity at age seventeen," she said after clearing her throat, "I didn't know the guy well; but I did it because my mother told me not to and by that point in my life I had decided that I didn't care for her like she didn't care for me." Raven glanced back at Joker's unmoving form; but the smallest tilt of his head told her he was listening.

"At age ten," she continued feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders as she spoke, "I tried to run away from home to go live with my aunt and her family; but the stupid cops caught me and drug me back to my parents."

"I tried to kill myself at age sixteen, but Bruce stopped me." She whispered, "on more than one occasion he actually stopped me from killing myself." She shook her head a little before looking up to see that Joker had finally opened his eyes and was looking at her with a blank expression. Raven gave her soft, kind smile then and carefully brushed back a strand of hair that fell into his face.

"No one in this world is normal Mr. J," she said, "we all have our quirks, our sad stories. We all wish we could be someone else; but that's not how life works. When your mind got poisoned by those chemicals you could've chosen to kill yourself. Instead you embraced what they did to you. That's why people hate you Mr. J, that's why they're afraid of you. You take great pride in who you are now; you don't care what others think. To me Mr. J, that's what makes you so special; psychopath and all." Joker stared at her for a long time before moving to be facing her; he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Raven held the ice cream in front of him.

"It's melting," she said with a small smile, "and you're going to make me fill like a complete pig if you don't help me out here."

"Tell me more," he said quietly, "tell me more about your childhood; talk to me please." For the next several hours the two ate the ice cream while Raven told him about her upbringing. She didn't leave anything out either and the more she talked; the freer she felt. Raven was finished talking by the time the ice cream was gone and the two sat cross legged across from one another on the cushion. Raven stared at him when he laid back on the cushion with his eyes closed. She sat on her knees closer to him and slowly traced his large 'Joker' tattoo that went across his stomach.

"Do you remember?" she whispered looking at his pale chest, "do you remember anything about yourself before the chemicals."

"No," Joker replied after a while and Raven moved to straddle his waist making him look up at her.

"Then let's make up a story," she said with a small smile while looking down at him.

"When you were a child you were always getting grounded by your parents because you kept getting in trouble at school," Raven started her eyes following her fingers as she traced the tattoos on his chest; "you loved to play pranks on all the mean teachers at school and all your classmates loved you for that. You were known as the school's favorite clown boy." She gave a small shiver when Joker's hands moved from her thighs to her waist.

"You paid your way through college by being a comedian and got a degree in business," she continued, "you got a job in a corporate business and became the best worker that business has ever had; even in adulthood you never stopped pulling pranks and people loved that about you. On the sidelines you continued to be a comedian at local comedy shows. Oh! And everyone loved your laugh. You were always the center of attention and the life of the party." Raven stopped and she looked up at him then.

"You met a woman who was your match in every way," she continued after a minute, "let's say she was a medical doctor and you fell in love with her because she made you laugh. She stayed by your side even through your worst periods. She still misses you even to this day…" Raven leaned down and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Does that sound about right Mr. J?" she whispered. Joker moved a hand to her head and brought her lips down to his.

"Close enough," he replied rolling over to be on top of her, "it's close enough mouse." He purred before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Oliver kicked down the door to Maroni's office in his mansion after knocking out his men. He raised his bow at the mobster and shot the gun out of Maroni's hand before drawing another arrow and pointing it at the man. The device that masked his voice was on as he spoke in his most intimidating voice.

"You will answer my questions now or die on the spot." Oliver said and Maroni held his hands up.

"Hay I don't want any trouble." Maroni said quickly.

"A mob boss not wanting trouble? Now that's an ironic statement." Oliver heard John say though the earpiece.

"Then you will answer my questions." Oliver growled moving a little closer.

"Ok, Ok," Maroni responded clearly scared; "ask away."

"Ask him if the Joker has any new woman." Bruce said to Oliver through the earpiece from his place in the bat cave with John sitting next to him.

"The Joker," Oliver growled, "does he have a new woman?" Maroni gave a confused look before nodding his head.

"Yes," he replied quickly, "he's got himself a new pet. Had her for a while too; longest he's ever had a woman for. She's a sweet little thing too; not the kind of woman he typically goes for."

"Who is she?" Oliver demanded pulling the arrow back more in a threatening manner.

"H-He calls her 'little mouse'." Maroni stuttered out quickly, "but I know she's an actress and I believe her name is Raven." Both Oliver and Bruce tensed at this.

"Anything else?" Oliver growled out and Maroni nodded.

"Ya," he replied, "she's special that one. First woman Joker ever saved from being killed. He keeps her close and seems to be very taken with her; which I didn't know was even possible. But look, you should take this warning and keep away; he's very protective over her. You want to live; you stay away from her."

"I'll keep that in mind." Oliver growled before firing the arrow and making Maroni duck giving Oliver time to disappear.

* * *

"So what do we do?" Oliver asked leaning against a table back in the bat cave. Bruce sat in a chair resting his knees on his lap and covering his eyes with his hands. John was in the corner looking over things on Bruce's computers, trying to find a lead on the Joker.

"I don't know." Bruce finally said, "but it is strange."

"What is?" John asked looked up and Bruce sat back.

"Maroni was right," he explained, "Joker never keeps a woman longer than a month and those women are always found dead."

"This isn't making me feel better Bruce," Oliver snapped, "how the hell do I get my cousin to safety?!" Bruce thought for a few minutes.

"I have an idea," He finally said, "Maroni had told you that Joker actually came to save Raven. We're going to set a trap for him."

"And how are we going to do that?" John asked and Bruce looked at him.

"We're going to have Maroni's men kidnap her and hold her hostage," he said, "we'll have him hold her in a jewelry store so when Joker breaks in to get her; I'll have a reason to show up. Nothing will seem out of the ordinary; I will get Joker and Oliver will get Raven to safety." Bruce looked up at Oliver then.

"If I can't catch Joker though," he said seriously, "Raven will need to disappear from Gotham; and she can't stay with you since he clearly knows where you live."

"Then you make sure you get him," Oliver replied, "but Raven is our top priority."

* * *

Raven woke up later in the morning back in the bed. Her stomach growled a little and she muttered a little before getting out of bed. She quickly put her pajamas back on not remembering how or when she got back into the bed. She just remembered that her and Joker started in his weapon room. Last night was very passionate as well, for once; he was very gentle with her. Raven brushed her hair back with her fingers as she walked down the stairs and stopped when she saw Frost and Joker talking in hushed tones. Joker looked up at her then and Frost walked out while Joker walked over to her.

"I texted your director," he said handing Raven her cell phone, "you're out of this next performance" Raven's heart seized while she took the phone from him.

"But," she started to say but was cut off by a sharp look from him; "ok."

"Did you tell your cousin or family about me?" he suddenly growled and she shook her head quickly.

"No." she replied in confusion, "why?" Joker studied her for a moment before answering.

"Maroni was just attacked last night by the vigilante from Star City." He replied, "the hooded man was asking him about you." Raven blinked in shock.

"I-I promise I didn't say anything." She said quickly.

"Well you won't be leaving my sight until I figure this out," he said then pulled her to him, "don't look so nervous little mouse; you know I'll protect you." Raven nodded, her face buried in his shoulder and he moved away with his bright silver smile.

"Now," he said patting her upper arms, "I'm starving, so go on and cook." Raven nodded and walked into the kitchen while he walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Maroni is having another party at his strip club." Joker said while they sat on the couch eating breakfast. Raven swallowed her orange juice in nervousness.

"The last time you attended his party he tried to kill you." Raven responded quietly and Joker chuckled while draping an arm over her shoulders.

"Now if I scared so easily," he purred, "then I wouldn't be the king of crime now would I?"

"I guess not." She muttered, "when's the party?"

"Tomorrow night," he answered running his fingers through her hair and he leaned forward.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you dance again." He purred and she blushed a deep red.

That evening, Joker took Raven to his club. She sat quietly on the couch reading a book while he talked business with some gangsters that came and went throughout the night. He would move to stand in front of her on occasion when a guy would stare for too long at her and make her uncomfortable. Raven noted when that happened that Joker's guest would leave the lounge quicker than she thought was possible. Eventually, the men stopped coming and Joker moved to lay on the couch, resting his head on her lap.

"Nothing but criminal wannabes," Joker muttered grumpily while grabbing her book and setting it on the table, "this is getting boring." He sat up then quickly making her jump.

"It's been seven months now since I've actually caused chaos;" he said talking more to himself, "and when was the last time I had fun with batty?" Raven's eyes traveled to his arm where there was a tattoo of a bat with a knife through it. She shifted a little in her seat feeling uncomfortable and Joker looked at her then smiled.

"Oh forgive me mouse," he said patting her head, "I got excited again." He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss before moving away.

"Time to go home." He smiled while standing and holding a hand out to her. She took it and he led her out.

The next evening Joker helped Raven out of the car in front of Maroni's club. She tried to pull down her very short dress making him chuckle at her typical shyness. After a minute, Raven eventually wrapped her sweater around her to cover her bare shoulders.

"So shy," he purred while taking her sweater off, "you're with me mouse; there's no need to be so uncomfortable." Raven glanced up at him while he smirked down at her. He was wearing his white shirt and black pants; the outfit he typically wears to his club. When they entered Maroni's club, the music was playing loudly and lights were spinning around the dance floor. But she instantly became nervous when she noticed there was no one actually in the club. This didn't escape Joker's notice either because he tightened his hold on her and pulled a gun out of his harness.

"We're leaving." Joker growled pulling her back to the entrance. He tried to open the door; but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm going to kill that fucking baster." Joker growled and Raven cowered closer to him. Some kind of gas started to fill the club and before she knew it; Raven lost consciousness.

* * *

She woke a few hours later in a new building. It was some kind of high end jewelry store and she was tied to a chair in the middle of it. A cloth covering her mouth kept her from speaking and she jumped when a voice sounded from behind her.

"Tonight Joker gets sent back to Blackgate," Maroni said walking into Raven's line of view, "and Gotham city becomes mine again?" Raven tried to pull her hands from the zip tie, but only ended up with sore wrists.

"And the best part," Maroni continued with a smile, "Is all I had to do was kidnap you. Alright boys set the alarms and we're going home." Raven panicked watching the men walk out after setting the building's alarm system. She sat alone in the dark and started to shiver from the cold since all she was wearing was the short dress. Warm tears fell down her cheeks as she became more and more afraid. Raven jumped then when the door burst open and alarms started to go off. Joker ran into the building towards Raven followed by Frost and his other men. Frost kept a look out, but his other men got greedy and started steeling from the store. Joker didn't pay them any attention as he ran up to Raven.

"You're so troublesome." He muttered while cutting her bonds free and removing her gag. Raven threw her arms around him in relief and heard him let out a breath as he lifted her up from the chair.

"Are you injured?" he asked moving her away and looking her over. She shook her head as he removed his white Jacket with black lining and placed it over her. She slipped her arms thorough the sleeves before grabbing onto his arm again.

"Boss we have a problem." Frost yelled gaining Joker's attention along with the attention of his other men.

"Crap it's the bat." One of his men complained and Joker smirked while pulling Raven to the exit.

"You take her for me Frost," Joker said nonchalantly as Batman started fighting his men from behind, "I won't be long." Raven looked up at him in worry.

"You should come with us Mr. J," Raven said in panic, "please." Joker smirked before patting her head.

"Now you be a good girl and stay with Frost." Joker said while moving away and jumping onto the hood of his car while pulling his sleeve up where the dead Robin tattoo was. Frost pulled Raven through a back alley and away from the fighting where gun shots were starting to go off and Joker's men started to flee. Raven heard Joker's voice echo down the alley.

"Oh Batty!" his high pitched voice called, "I killed the birdy! And he suffered!" Joker drove off in his car then and Bruce forgot about the main reason why he was there; the anger from when Joker killed Robin returned and he sped off after Joker. Frost pulled Raven behind a wall and they both gasped for breath as Raven pulled Joker's jacked further around her for warmth. Something green flashed in Raven's sighed and she let out a scream when Frost fell to the ground. A small dart was in his neck and she quickly leaned over him relieved to see that he was only knocked out.

"Are you alright?" a voice came and she looked up to see a man dressed in a green hooded outfit holding a bow.

"S-Stay away." She said in fear backing away from the man.

"I-" Oliver tried to speak, but Raven ran away then and he had to restrain himself from going after her.

"John," he said in the earpiece, "Raven just ran get her; I'll be there soon."

Raven ran in the direction she heard the Joker drive off too hearing police sirens and seeing flashing lights in the distance. She panicked as she tried to run faster and stopped when she watched Batman's car speed away from the seen up ahead. Someone suddenly grabbed her arm and she let out a scream trying to struggle.

"Miss. Fairchild," she heard a man say and turned to see Oliver's body guard standing there breathing heavily.

"I'm John," he said, "do you remember me? I work for Oliver." Raven gave a small nod as she tried to catch her breath.

"Let me go," she said and he looked confused, "please let me go." She yanked her arm free and quickly ran to where all the cop cars were. A small crowd had also started to gather around the scene and Raven pushed her way though. When she got to the front where some cops were pushing the onlookers back, she could see the SWAT team trying to restrain the Joker. His purple sports car was flipped onto its hood and he had cuts all over his body as he struggled against the police; mocking them as he did so.

"Raven!" Raven jumped when someone grabbed her arm again and she looked up to see a panicked Oliver.

"Oliver?" she gasped and he hugged her close to him, "w-why are you here?"

"I got a phone call from an unknown person saying you were in trouble," he lied, "god are you alright; did that man hurt you." Oliver looked up at Joker who had injured four cops by now as the others still tried to restrain him.

"I-" Raven glanced back at Joker, his crazed laugh echoed around the street; "Y-Yes." She stuttered out, "he saved me." She whispered then and Oliver just barley heard her. Bruce appeared then, pushing his way through the gathering crowd and quickly walking up to Raven and Oliver.

"Raven," he cupped her face and looked her over for injuries as she pulled Joker's coat around her again; "Oliver called me, are you alright; why didn't you tell me you were in trouble?" Tears of relief started to form in her eyes as Oliver and Bruce looked at her. It was then Joker noticed the three and pure rage flowed through him when he saw Bruce cupping her face. A loud shout made everyone jump and back away; the cops reached for their guns as Joker struggle more; his crazed filled eyes focused on Bruce.

"Take your hands off her!" Joker yelled making the people of onlookers shake and even Oliver shivered a little while John stepped away next to Oliver.

"You hear me rich boy!" Joker screamed and Bruce pushed Raven behind him while people turned to look at them and Joker continued; his struggles against the SWAT men became more frantic; "she's mine you hear! You lay a finger on her and I'll kill you! She's mine! That mouse belongs to me!" Raven stared with wide eyes watching him go into full crazy mode as the SWAT men finally stared to pull him back and managed to cuff his hand behind his back and push him to the large armored vehicle; Joker's eyes never moved away from Bruce.

"You're dead boy you hear!" Joker shouted one last time, "that woman belongs to me and I will come for her when I get out. You will suffer if you try to keep me from her; you're dead!" his high pitched laugh echoed through the streets as the men finally restrained him and locked him up in the armored car; which drove away towards Blackgate prison followed by several cops and the SWAT vehicle.

"Damn," John said after a minute; "and I though Star City had problems." It was then Raven passed out from all her emotions and Oliver caught her while yelling her name. A few cops ran over along with commissioner Gordon.

"Get an ambulance!" Gordon yelled and that was the last thing Raven heard.

* * *

Oliver paced in front of the room door while Bruce sat on a bench; his leg shaking as he became restless. Once the ambulance arrived; Oliver got Raven a private room on the top floor. The room were nicer; ones only the rich could afford. He had gone through questioning from the hospital staff and also got Bruce clearance to be here and get access to whatever the doctor had to day. Gordon had spoken to both Bruce and Oliver, telling them that Joker had told one of his detectives that he's had Raven for about seven months now. Raven had woken up after a couple hours and the female doctor was now in the room with her giving her a medical examination. Bruce had asked for this doctor specifically because she's dealt with woman who had been with the Joker; at least before they were killed or committed suicide.

"Here," John handed Oliver and Bruce coffee before taking a set next to Bruce.

"Did you call my mother?" Oliver asked while leaning against the wall.

"And filled her in," John nodded and it was then the door opened and the doctor walked out.

"I'll be in the lobby." John said as Bruce stood up and Oliver walked up to the doctor as she shut the door.

"Well?" Oliver asked, "is she alright?" the doctor gave the two men a smile, but they could also tell she was shocked about something.

"Yes," the doctor said with a confused look, "she's in perfect health; exhausted from whatever she's been through, but in perfect health."

"You sound surprised." Oliver stated and the doctor sighed while opening Raven's medical file.

"It's just strange," she admitted, "I've examined woman who had been with the Joker and they were only with him for a month; but even in that month they had become very unhealthy. Their bodies were usually covered in bruises and they all were completely broken. Which is probably why many of them committed suicide before Joker could kill them." She looked up at the two and continued.

"Miss. Raven has been with him for seven months," she said in shock, "and there's not a bruise on her. She also appears to be fine mentally; although I'm not a psychologist. There's one more thing." The doctor pushed them away from the door and out of hearing range.

"This is what really makes her stand out from the other woman," she said, "on her upper thigh she has a tattoo."

"Raven isn't the kind of girl to get one of those." Oliver said, interrupting the doctor.

"Well I believe Joker gave it to her." the doctor said making both Bruce and Oliver clench their fists. "And this tattoo is what makes her different; I could tell that he put a lot of effort into it. It says 'property of Joker.' He's never marked a woman like that before ever. You two need to keep her safe. I have no doubt that he will come for her; clearly she's special to him." The doctor nodded to them before walking away.

"You don't think he fell in love with her do you?" Oliver asked Bruce as he looked at Raven through the door window.

"The Joker is a psychopath, nothing else;" Bruce responded flatly, "he doesn't fall in love. Come on let's go in now."

"Hay Raven," Oliver smiled sitting next to her and she sat up a little in the bed.

"Are these IVs really necessary Oliver?" Raven complained clearly uncomfortable with the needle in her arm.

"It's hospital procedure," Bruce said taking a seat on the end of the bed, "how are you?"

"Tired." She muttered, "but fine; really I'm fine, so can you all please stop bothering me about that?" Oliver held hand then.

"Raven you were being held captive by the Joker," he said, "of course we're worried."

"You make it sound like I haven't seen the light of day in months," Raven replied a little annoyed and she sighed then; "H-He never hurt me Oliver and he protected me a lot you know." Oliver and Bruce shared a brief look before Oliver looked back at her.

"He's a killer Raven," Oliver said and Raven's shoulders dropped.

"I know," she whispered, "but he…never mind it's over now."

"Once you're released from here would you like to come live with us?" Oliver asked and Raven looked up a little. She looked over at Bruce then and cleared her throat.

"Bruce," she whispered, "can I stay with you?" Bruce gave a warm smile and patter her leg a little.

"Of course," he replied, "as long as Oliver is ok with it."

"That's fine," Oliver said, "but I'll be coming to check up on you a lot then."

"Alright." Raven whispered and Oliver stood up along with Bruce. Oliver gave her forehead a light kiss.

"Get some sleep," he said, "we'll be here for you." Raven nodded before laying back and watching Oliver and Bruce leave the room.

"Oliver where are you going?" Bruce asked a when Oliver walked down the hall.

"To get answers," he responded in a deadly tone and Bruce stopped walking while John stood next to him.

"Want to listen in?" John asked handing Bruce a head piece and Bruce took it while sitting on a couch across from John in the empty lounge.

* * *

Joker laid in a rundown cell dressed in the god awful prison uniform. His cell was isolated in the far end of Blackgate with heavy security. The bed was uncomfortable as he laid on it staring at the ceiling; occasionally letting his eyes wonder along the walls where the word 'haha' had ben etched into them during his previous visits. His cuts from the car crash were poorly tended too and he could hear Raven in the back of his head scolding him on not taking care of his health. Joker tilted his head a little when the lights suddenly went out and he heard guards grunt before falling to the floor. When the lights came back on, a man dressed in a green hood was standing outside his cell holding a bow.

"Well if it isn't the Robin Hood of Star City," Joker mocked with a chuckle. Oliver had faced many horrors during his five years on the island; but there was something about this green haired man that greatly unsettled him. Oliver watched as Joker sat up, chains rattled from him being chained to the walls. Cuffs on his hands and feet kept him in place, but the chains were still long enough for him to move around and his hands and feet weren't cuffed together; with let him stretch at will. Oliver also noticed that the cell bars were electrified; this man was being treated more like an animal than a prisoner. Oliver quickly drew an arrow and pulled it back in his bow while aiming at the Joker who gave a wicked smile.

"Uh Oh," Joker's laugh actually made Oliver shiver, "Little hood is going to kill me; tell me did my bat friend put you up to this. Oh I knew he had a dark side; I'm actually quite proud of him."

"The girl," Oliver growled his voice concealed by the device, "Raven, what have you done to her."

"Nothing," Joker smirked then chuckled, "well except we did have quite a few passionate nights." Oliver's hands trembled in anger and Bruce's hands clenched into fists as he listed from the hospital lobby.

"Perhaps you can do me a favor and let me out," Joker continued, "you see she's a fragile little mouse and I'd hate to leave her alone for so long." Joker let out a high pitched laugh when Oliver released his arrow and it landed right next to Joker's head against the wall.

"You won't see her again," Oliver growled, "the man she's with now will die for her." Joker's smile turned into a frown and his facial expression became serious.

"Well little boy," Joker growled, "then he will and if you really want to know; then that makes two of us." Oliver looked up a little at this while Joker laid back on the bed, done with talking. The alarms started to go off then and Oliver quickly made his escape.

* * *

 _~Five Months Later~_

Raven smiled at Alfred as he handed her some tea while she sat in a small living room in the Wayne mansion. She wasn't acting anymore because her therapist told her not too; which greatly annoyed her, she didn't need a therapist but Oliver insisted she should take therapy for at least six months. But she had gotten visits, cards, and calls from all her cast members once she was released from the hospital and the news of her had come out. Even Ruby showed worry for Raven when she came to visit. Alfred left the room and she turned on the TV just in time to see the main news story.

 _The Joker has been moved to Arkham Asylum._

Raven's eyes widened as she read the caption. She realized then that this was her chance; her opportunity to finally go and thank him for saving her. To talk to him one last time.

"Please Bruce," Raven said standing in front of him in his office and Bruce shook his head.

"No Raven," he said, "you're free of him now; you don't need to see him."

"I need closure," she replied and walked up to him. She held his hands in hers and looked into his eyes.

"He won't hurt me I promise," she said quietly, "please Bruce." Bruce let out a groan before nodding.

Joker sat in the very uncomfortable silver chair in a room without cameras or a two-way mirror. He shifted in his seat a little the chains holding his legs down rattle and he got aggravated at the stupid straight jacket that was fastened tightly around him. What got on his nerves the most was the stupid muzzle they put on him. Sure he's said some things that's cause this asylum's psychiatrists to kill themselves; but that was their choice. He was also getting antsy too; it's been five months since he's seen Raven. He couldn't stand it and was already forming a plan on how to get out of this damn place so he can go get his little mouse. He heard the door open the, but didn't bother to turn around as he glared down at the straight jacket.

"Mr. J?" Joker's eyes snapped up at the quiet voice and there she was; standing a few feet away from him. She gave a sad smile before walking up to him and moving her fingers to unfasten the muzzle.

"I'm sorry," she whispered removing the muzzle, "you're here because of me."

"Ohhh," Joker chucked once the muzzle was off, "this would've happed at some point; batman just couldn't leave me alone for long." Raven sat in the chair across from him and rested her hands in her lap. Raven tucked her hair behind her ear before speaking again.

"But still," she said sadly, "I think putting a muzzle on you is going too far; you're not an animal." Joker gave her a bright silver smile as he straightened up in his chair.

"Now mouse," he purred, "you know that's not true." He chuckled at her blush; it has been far too long since he's seen her blush.

"I do trust that you're still continuing to preform flawlessly," he continued, "even in my absence." Raven shifted in her seat while sighing.

"Oh I'm not preforming right now Mr. J," she said sadly, "it's my therapist's instructions." Joker frowned and leaned forward a little.

"Therapist?" he growled and she nodded.

"Oliver insisted," she said, "I hate it though; therapists just ask the same stupid questions. It's really annoying." Joker chuckled as he sat back again.

"Soooo true." He hummed; "on you know I just realized that we never got to try those drugs. That will be the first thing on my list of things to do when I get out." Raven lifted her left hand to push a strand of hair out of her face as he spoke and a silver glint caught Joker's attention.

"What is on your finger?" he growled and she quickly moved her hand under the table.

"Um," she shifted in her seat before taking a deep breath, "you see Bruce and I are engaged again. This time though it's without the pressure of my parents." Anger swept through him then.

"You belong to me mouse." He growled and she jumped a little.

"M-Mr. J," she said quietly, "thank you for everything; truly I am happy that I met you. B-But I want to marry Bruce; I love him and I want to have a family with him. I want to raise my children with the love my mother never gave me. Y-You mean a lot to me Mr. J, but please understand that this is what I want more than anything." She was looking down at the table as Joker stared at her with a blank expression.

"He makes you happy," Joker said quietly and she looked up. A bright smile appeared on her face then.

"Yes he does." She replied, "truly happy Mr. J." Joker closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat.

"I won't come for you then," he said opening his eyes and hiding all of his emotion, "but you have to promise me that you're telling the truth; are you truly happy?" Raven looked into his eyes.

"Yes," she replied, "I promise." Joker looked away then.

"Then you should leave now," he said without emotion and she stood up. Raven walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands, making him look back at her.

"I promise you Mr. J," she said quietly, "one day you will find someone who will jump into those chemicals for you."

"You're wrong." He replied flatly and she gave a small smile while straitening up and releasing him.

"Goodbye Mr. J," she said and turned on him.

"Raven," he quickly said making her look back at him; "one last kiss? For me." Her eyes softened then and she leaned down, softly placing her lips on his. He leaned forward into her kiss wishing he could hold her.

"Goodbye Mr. J." she whispered after pulling away and walked out leaving him alone. For the first time that he could remember; Joker felt it… Heartbroken.

* * *

 _~One week later~_

With each passing day since Raven had left, Joker could feel the last of his sanity slipping away as he sat in his isolated cell. Every day the guards gave him a paper to read; and every day she was on it. A picture of her and Bruce together and happy as the press talked about their anticipated wedding. He couldn't stand it…He was a broken man now. Joker wasn't even planning an escape right now either. For once, he was no longer in a hurry to break free and take over the crime world again. He didn't care about anything anymore…

"Alright clown," the guard spat putting the straight jacket on him along with the muzzle, "time for your session." Joker rolled his eyes. As if any of the squints could cure him; epically now.

The guards drug him to an unfamiliar room, different from his usual sessions with the annoying Dr. Johnson. There were no cameras or two-way mirrors in this room. It was small too and there was only a metal silver table in the center with two metal chair on either side. After the guards locked his leg chains to the ground the walked out while his eyes wondered around the room. He tilted his head a little at the sound of the door opening. He had to admit, he was curious at what Johnson was up to. He was looking for the cameras still when the sound of heels caught his attention.

"There are no cameras in here Joker," a woman's voice echoed in the room and he looked over. A woman with glasses stood at the other end of the table look though his file. She had blue eyes and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Joker stared curiously, she was way to pretty to be a shrink…

"I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel," she said setting his file down on the table, "You're new psychiatrist."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The end! Sorry if there are massive mistakes in this I will go back and edit it; along with the rest of the story. I just wanted to post this for all of you before I had to focus on a big project.

If you want to know what happens from this point got to my Toxic Love story. Like I said, Raven is making an appearance in chapters 35 and 36 which will be posted after I believe people have had enough time to read this.

Again hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

Hay all! I just wanted to let all the Little Mouse followers know that I have read your reviews and after thinking it over I've decided to repost this story with an alternate route where Raven and Joker stay together. I'll be posting all chapters for the sake of those who click on the story without reading the first version. Right now I'm in the process of fixing mistakes I can find in my story then I will post it with the new chapter. For those who have read the whole story then I'll let you know that the story changes at the end of part 6 then continues onto part 7 and that's where the storyline will change. The new story will be title Little Mouse: Alternate Route

With that being said, I don't know where I'm going to take this story or when I will end it; so if there's something you want to see just comment or PM me.

Thanks for reading and I will post ASAP! :)


End file.
